Causes and Consequences
by Gravenimage
Summary: AU Sakura and Sasuke are both selfish and manipulative they will do whatever means necssary to survive in the cruel game of life, but one bet is all that it takes to change their lives forever Saku/Naru Sasu/Hina.
1. Truth about life

Chapter 1 Truth about life

Disclaimer: don't want to get sue so I don't own Naruto it rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters means Sakura's narration **

**Authors Notes: this story is an alternate universe (AU) and it's a high school fic. I know I'm not fond when it comes to high school fics but this one story will be different and I will make it my own way. It won't be humor I was inspired writing it thanks to the movie "Cruel Intentions" the first movie with Sarah Michelle Gellar and Ryan Philippe. Yes I know it's a movie from years ago but I suddenly got inspired in writing this story after watching it for the tenth time. Word of warning some characters mainly Sakura will be OC so don't expect her to act like she usually is in Kishi's canon manga. Finally I would like some reviews if you like the story, but please keep flames to yourself you'll be wasting both my time and yours writing it, so thank you hope you enjoy the story. I will try and update this story frequently.**

* * *

(Present time)

(Location: café downtown district Tokyo Japan)

Sitting in one of the café's small tables on the outside section stood a twenty four year old woman with long pink hair reaching to her back, and gorgeous jade eyes. She was wearing a red business suit with a short skirt below her knees with black high heels in her left arm she was hanging to her purse colored black and next to her seat on the ground stood a small briefcase, colored in the same color. She was also wearing a gold wristband watch on her right wrist anyone could tell with her clothing she was kind of wealthy, she was part of the upper class in the city. She was currently busy tipping on her PC with the coffee cup she ordered looks like it was just another busy day for her in the city. She suddenly stopped tipping when something caught her eye there was a teenage girl around sixteen wearing a school uniform which she recognized, it was familiar to her. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes she quickly took notice that she was sobbing her eyes were red and teary, she suddenly got the urge to go there and find out what was wrong with her. She closed her PC putting it back in her briefcase and took it heading to the table where the teenage girl was, she got closer to her making sure not to startle her.

"Hey you okay?" her tone was filled with concern and kindness.

The teary school girl looked at her giving a sob" oh who are you….?"

"Just a friend who is worried for someone else who seems to be suffering…."

"I'm just crying because I'm going through some tough times."

"Shhh its okay, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

The school girl only shook she obviously didn't minded it seems she couldn't say a word because of her sobbing, the pink haired woman got seated trying to find a way to help her in whatever was making her cry.

"It must be something serious to be making you cry so much."

"It is I just don't know what to do….?"

"Maybe you might feel better if you tell me, oh where are my manners you won't trust talking to a complete stranger right?"

The teenage girl managed to let a giggle as she raised her hand in introduction for a hand shake" Haruno Sakura."

"Seido Imari."

"Nice to meet you Imari-san, you know I recognize that uniform you're wearing you're a student from Hokage high school right?"

She nodded" this is my second year at school."

"Glad to meet someone from that school I used to be a student at Hokage high school too."

"Really you're a graduate student from Hokage?" Imari for a moment forgot about her current problem and gave a smile.

Sakura nodded smiling proud" that's right I graduated a long time ago with high honors."

"Wow that's so cool I can't believe I'm meeting such a smart person, I feel like meeting a famous movie star."

The pink haired woman laughed while blushing from the embarrassment" oh come one stop it it's not that big of a deal I just studied hard to achieved those goals. But Imari-san don't try to change the subject now that we know a little about each other how about if you tell me what's wrong why are you crying?"

Imari went back to her usual mood some tears were trying to escape from her eyes" it's complicated…."

"It can't be that complicated how about if I try and guess your problem?" Sakura smiled.

"Can you really do that?"

"Sure I'm going to give it a try let's see….does this problem of yours has anything to do about a boy you like?"

The school girl's eyes widened she was so shocked" no way….how did you know?"

"I have a strong guess. Boy problems seem to be the most common problem for girls in high school isn't that right?"

"I guess….but my problem is more complicated than just a regular boy problem."

"Why don't you try me then?" Sakura smiled at her.

Imari nodded she felt safe to tell the adult woman" it all started with some dumb bet my friends made with me…."

"A bet I see…." For a moment her jade eyes softened hearing about it like something inside of her click.

"The bet was for me to go with this boy who is a real geek I mean he has these large glasses and he's so dorky looking, no one from school stands him everyone always makes fun of him. I really didn't want to accept the bet but…."

"Group pressure?" asked the pink haired woman.

She nodded" I really like my friends and I didn't wanted to do a thing that will make them upset of me, so I eventually took their bet. I went with the dorkiest boy in school, at first it was horrible I didn't like it one bit but then…."

Sakura chuckle" I know exactly where this is going I will take another guess that you fell in love with him right?"

Imari sobbed" yes you're right I did, behind that dorky talk and geeky look there was such a kind and gentle person he was such a gentlemen I learned so many things being with him, things about the environment, about mother nature and I also learned things about myself I didn't even know about."

"Sounds like you found Mr. Perfect congratulations" smiled Sakura.

"I know I should be happy but this is where things turn for the worst…."

"The bet….?"

"Yes my friends told me that I have fulfilled the bet when he fell for me and now they want me to dump him in the most humiliating and heartbreaking way possible. I don't know if I can go through with it I like him very much but I'm also embarrassed because I don't want everyone from school to know that I'm dating him they will start making fun of me too. I don't know what to do should I just dump him and break his heart or just stay with him, I'm scared if I make a mistake in being with him is he really the person I want to be with?"

Imari started sobbing again while Sakura took a box of tissues from her purse" here Imari-san."

The teenager took the tissue blowing her nose a little trying to dry her tears" thanks I don't know what to do Sakura I really want people to notice and my friends have help me to keep my image, but if I go with him will I be making the right thing or the wrong thing everything is so confusing?"

"Looks like you have it tough Imari-san teenagers can be quite cruel take it from me, the most evil things can be cause by them especially students from Hokage high."

"I don't want my friends to look down on me if I choose him but should I take the chance I'm always happy whenever I'm with him?"

"Imari-san you have to ask yourself what do you want what do you really want."

"I know I have asked myself that question so many times and I still can't get a straight answer, I really don't know what to do. It's like there are so many paths to take and they all look to be the right one but how can I tell which path is the right one and which one is the wrong one?"

"That's up to you to decide I can't make you see which one is right and which one is wrong. But perhaps I can help you see for yourself which road you should take believing is the right one."

Imari smiled" you really want to help me that much Sakura-san you don't have to I'm sure you must be very busy?"

The pink haired woman checked her wrist watch smiling" actually I have plenty of time before my husband picks me up I want to help you because I feel it's my obligation to do so, I have to settle things with my past for good…."

"Settle things with your past what do you mean?"

"Imari-san before I can help you in your problem I feel like telling you a story, it's not a cute story it's about pain, suffering, lies, betrayal, heartbreak and obviously love."

"Is it a story to learn a lesson in life?

Sakura smiled at her" yes you're very smart that's the whole point of this story, also so you can say how cruel life can be when you less expected I learn that lesson the hard painful way hell I was no saint either…."

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to find out Imari-san. This story takes place when I was a student at Hokage high exactly eight years ago but first, I feel like telling you a little about my childhood so you understand why I became the person I used to be and made the choices I chose to make…."

The teenage school girl nodded wanting to hear her story she felt like she could learn something important from her. Perhaps she can finally come to terms with herself in choosing the right path for her the one decision she should make, listening to Sakura's story might help her understand she needed to hear this.

* * *

"**Everything started when I was six years old any other child would want and wish to have a happy family, or more precise a perfect family apparently not in my case. My mother was sweet and kind person, she was hard working when it came down it and she loves me very much just like any other mother would love her child. My father on the other hand well he was completely different, he can be aggressive and demanding I came to dislike him to a point that I will hate him. It's because of a certain accident involving him that made me change my view of him forever, an accident that I would like to keep a secret for now. Something bad happened and my mother had to pay the price she ended up in jail she was given a three year sentence, since I was too young I was eventually sent to an orphanage…."**

"**My days in the orphanage weren't the most pleasant ones not in the least. Most of the other orphans didn't like me and they started teasing me, all because of my oversize forehead. It was always the same every day they will tease me calling me names like billboard brow and forehead girl, I hated the teasing so much I obviously cry every time. I was teased so much that I eventually started hating my forehead, worst I thought that I wasn't pretty. Then one day a ray of hope shined on me a family came to the orphanage I was so lucky that I was adopted, at least until my mother serves her three year sentence. The family that adopted me have earned a special place in my heart they have become very precious to me, they were the Yamanaka family. Inoichi, his wife Inoru and their daughter Ino she was my age she was the girl that became my best friend. Apparently I was adopted because the Yamanakas wanted another kid and it seemed that Inoichi got a strange condition that made him unable to make children after Ino was born she was his only blood related child."**

"**In the three years I spend my time living with the Yamanaka family I was very happy, like I have finally living the perfect happy life I always wanted. But still it wasn't the same without my mother by my side. Finally after my mother was released the judge has granted her the authority to have full custody of me so I was living with her again, I was nine years old. While I was living with her I realized how hard it was for her to get a decent job since she had a criminal record, most of the best places to earn good money didn't accepted her so she had no choice but to take the jobs with the lowest pays. It became difficult for her to pay for the small apartment she rented with the small amount of money she was earning, I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to stand around doing nothing while she was busting herself trying to get a good pay, so I decided to find my own way to gain money. Of course I was only nine it was nearly impossible to get a job at such age but eventually I did found a way to help mother and provide for us."**

"**However the job I found wasn't appropriate for my age or even legal in the first place, somehow I managed to get the job of selling drugs. I didn't know well the people who gave them to me I just did what I was told to do but I never did any of them. I was eventually caught the police found the place where the distribution was happening, they arrested everyone and since I was too young I was put to hours of community service. My mother wasn't happy in the least when she found out of my job she was devastated and heartbroken I can still remember her face as she cried telling me why over and over again. I did what I could to earn money and help her but I took the wrong path that's what happens when you tried to do the wrong things for the right reason, life was not fair. After living with my mother for a couple of month's tragedy struck someone else who became a close friend to me."**

"**Sasuke-kun's family was killed by his older brother who was nothing but a lunatic he got arrested and sentenced to life in jail but I really wished he would have gotten the death sentence instead. Sasuke-kun was the same age as me so he was put in an orphanage my mother adopted him because she was friends with his mother Mikoto, she was devastated when she found out she was killed by her own son. He started living with me but it didn't turned out to a good start at first he was always quiet and depressed, I can't blame him if his parents were killed by his own brother. But slowly he started open up to my mom and me we both got close you can say we had a brother and sister relationship. We knew we weren't related by blood so we did kind of flirt every now and then however our lives have changed with those accidents that we experienced. We both learned a valuable lesson from all of this we figured out the truth about life after learning the truth hard way…."**

"**Life is like a cruel game that needs to be played carefully and cleverly if you're not smart enough you will lose the game, it's like spinning this big wheel and you will never know what will you gain or lose if you're not lucky enough. We both chose to make our own luck we were already clever in order to survive the cruel game of life we needed to be harsh and cold, show no mercy to our enemies squash the competition. In the cruel game of life fate was its servant the one making all the choices in this game, we both promised to defy fate and be victorious no matter what. Only the strong can truly survive the game those who are kind and generous are destine to lose they will never get nowhere, to us love was only an illusion that is a trick placed in this cruel game. There was no such thing as happiness and love those things were only pawns of the game to makes us lose, but we weren't going to fall for it we promised we will win at all cost…."**

* * *

(Present time)

By now Imari had tears in her eyes she was sobbing again, only this time it was different. She has heard Sakura's childhood story and she was devastated and heartbroken she never thought she will meet someone with such a messed up past. She thought she had problems of her own and that her life was already complicated but she was wrong she has meet someone who has had her life way worst than her. She even thought how can she still be here today after experiencing so much pain the same went to her other friend Sasuke, she felt terrible hearing such a sobbing story. Sakura has given her the box of tissues she taken from her purse she knew she was going to cry it was best to come prepare, however she wasn't affect by her childhood story since in the end she has overcome it. She has become someone strong in order to leave her painful past behind she continued watching as the teenage girl was blowing her nose with her tissues.

"That was….that was horrible you have gone through a lot" she blow her nose again.

"My life was hard as well as Sasuke-kun's we saw life as the cruel game that it is, we needed to do whatever it takes in order to survive the cruel game."

Imari sobbed again" my life being complicated is nothing compare to yours, how can you still go on?"

"I have to be strong Imari-san but I won't answer your question not yet, my childhood was not a pretty and pleasant experience neither was Sasuke-kun's. With time things started looking out for us my mother managed to finally find a decent job as a secretary to a big business company which led her to make a nice pay and provide for us she bought a nice house better than the small apartment we used to live, our lives seems to have taken a good path in the cruel game but we both knew it wasn't going to last unless we play our cards right."

Imari nodded blowing her nose as she went back to listen to the pink haired woman's story, after listening to her childhood she felt like listening to her entire story. Even if she knew she was going to cry again she wanted to know her curiosity has gotten the best of her.

* * *

"**My life got an interesting turn eight years ago me and Sasuke-kun were sixteen. We both knew how hardworking my mother is in her job and how much she was providing for us, we saw it unfair for her to be the one to earn money. We both decided to look for jobs and help her pay the things in the house like the light bill, the water bill, cell phones, cable all those things. After looking endlessly we both got jobs I got a job as a waitress in a restaurant not too far from home and Sasuke-kun at a men's department store in one of the stores of Tokyo mall. It was an easy job for people with our ages it will make good experience for future jobs, but in our lives any regular day of work can become extraordinary you never know how much money one can earn…."**

* * *

(Past time eight years ago)

(Location: Pizza paradise restaurant urban district Tokyo Japan)

The restaurant was having one of their usual days with a lot of people wanting to taste their delicious pizza a lot of the tables were occupied with hungry customers. The waitresses were wearing their regular uniform which it was a red dress with the skirt below their knees, black heels, white socks and a white apron with the restaurant logo printed on the front. Among them stood Sakura with her uniform looking proud in her job as she just finished attending another group of satisfying customers, she gave them a big cordial smile as part of the rules to always smile to the customer. She looked at the entrance more people were entering looks like it was going to another long day at work but she didn't care, she enjoyed her work always doing her best to make a good impression at the customers. The rest of the waitresses were attending other customers while she noticed an older sitting on his own in one of the small round tables he had long spiky white hair and dark eyes, wearing a grey suit.

He was obviously not attended by the other waitresses so she had another customer to attend, whenever there was a customer she will be there. She went to him giving her cordial smile and he smiled back at her, however she noticed something odd. The older man looked at her with a smile but his face said a lot she could see the lust in his dark eyes she felt a little nervous, there was something about him. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes just by looking at him she could tell that he was a pervert she had that ability to tell what kind of people are, with just one single stare. For now she chose to pretend like she hasn't notice a thing and kept giving her cordial smile, although the older man was still looking at her with sex starve eyes.

"Hello welcome to pizza paradise my name is Sakura how can I help you?" she had her small notepad and pen ready to write his order.

"I hope you can help me miss I am quite hungry" he grinned staring at her like she was a tasty meal.

'Great I have a damn pervert for a customer just fucking great' she kept her cordial smile ignoring him again.

"I'm ready to take your order sir we have a fine selection of different kinds of pizza."

"Yes I can see that" the man was checking the menu looking back at her" all of these pizzas seem to be delicious."

"It's the best Pizza in all of Japan."

"But I see something even more delicious that's not even in this menu" he grinned again looking at her giving her the idea that he was talking about her.

"Really thanks for the compliment Mr….." this time she forced a smile.

"Call me Jiraiya sweet heart, my Sakura that's a wonderful name" Jiraiya gaze at her name plate on the far left of her chest.

"Thank you sir…."

"Cherry blossom the name goes very well with you, it's beautiful going with the color of your hair I've never seen anything like it."

"I guess that makes me unique" she kept her smile at him.

"It certainly does…."

The pink haired teen tried not to tense because by now Jiraiya was caressing her leg with his right hand she was looking around making sure no one was watching this wasn't the place for any of this stuff. The white haired man gave another perverted grin when he saw that Sakura wasn't glaring at him no she wasn't angry with his action, it was the other way around. She was smiling at him giving him an equal lustful look he could tell that she wanted him he was right about her after all. She's one of the few teenage girls who like dating older man if it wasn't for the fact that there were a lot of people around them he would take here and now. He stopped caressing her leg he didn't want to get caught and get in big trouble he smiled at the pink haired waitresses.

"I'm ready to order Sakura sweet heart but you see what I want…." He got closer to her whispering" it's not in this menu if you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean Jiraiya."

Sakura looked around making sure that no one was watching, from the customers to the other waitresses. She smiled at him as she started writing something in her notepad she quickly ripped the page and gave it to him she got closer to him giving him a seductive look.

"This order is on the house" she winked at him as she left the table.

Jiraiya took the small notepad page reading the content before he gave a triumph grin, victory was definitely sweet. He came to the restaurant looking for some young fresh meat and he has found it, the best piece of fresh meat he has ever seen. He chuckle grinning like the good pervert that he was staring at the page he was truly lucky.

The notepad page said" special service back of the restaurant in two hours."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

"Oh yeah that's very nice."

Jiraiya was leaning on the wall on the back of the restaurant while Sakura still wearing her uniform was on her knees giving the older man a blow job. By now the restaurant has closed business for the day and this hour of night was perfect for the pink haired teen to give her special service to the white haired customer. He groaned biting his lips trying to prevent himself from moaning too loud but it felt so damn good, she was doing a fine job on him. Sakura sucked his hard manhood over and over again rather quickly while closing her eyes she worked him good with the only purpose to make him reach climax soon. The white haired man groaned again while caressing her pink hair he trusted his cock making her shoed it deeper in her throat which caused her to moan, he was shocked at the fact that he was almost there. It was actually the first time he has reached his orgasm so fast this has never happened to him before, but he couldn't help if the pink haired waitress was doing an amazing job in giving him oral.

"Oh shit Sakura I'm almost there baby."

Looking into his eyes she knew he was right it wouldn't be long before he release his load, she increased her speed causing him to moan it felt even better than before. He tightened his fist he couldn't hold on anymore it was coming fast, he groaned looking down at the pink haired teen sucking him hungrily.

His eyes widened" I'm going to come!"

Sakura stopped sucking him deciding to finish him off stroking him fast, she removed her face from his hard cock. She didn't want get blasted in her face she wasn't a facial fanatic she only smiled at him while stroking him, she saw him tensing up groaning loudly.

"I'm coming!"

Her eyes went wide when she saw the huge fountain size load of cum that Jiraiya released. He moaned feeling his orgasm hitting him hard he was breathing hard after feeling the pleasurable sensation leaving his body. A smile was formed on his lips reflecting pure satisfaction it meant that he was truly pleased with the waitress's performance. Of all the times he has had oral sex in his entire life this was by far the best he smiled looking at Sakura who was still stroking him making sure he has released all the cum he could.

"How was my special service?" Sakura was still giving him an innocent smile.

"Boy I tell you I know you said that this service was on the house but I'm a nice guy so here I'm going to give you a tip, for giving me an amazing blow job" he pulled up his pants and took from his wallet a nice amount of money.

"Thank you Jiraiya" she gladly took it putting it in the back pocket of her uniform.

"I just knew young girls were the best in giving oral better than adult women. You did better than that stripper I tried to nail, I just hope if you're willing to give me full service" he gave another perverted grin.

She didn't answer him instead she kept on smiling before she gave an evil grin she looked behind her" do you have all of that Sasuke-kun?"

"What…?" Jiraiya was confused who she was talking about they were only ones here, or so he thought.

To the older man's demise someone else was present on the back of the restaurant. From the shadowy part emerged a sixteen year old teen with raven black haired in the shape of a chicken's butt with onyx eyes he was wearing a blue t shirt with a white and red fan on the front, jeans and black sneakers. He was holding a small video camera the light was blinking red it was obviously on and in recording mode. Sakura kept her evil grin staring at her companion in crime which he looked back at her with the same grin both turned over to the shocked Jiraiya who didn't know what to say.

"What…what's going on who the hell are you?"

His dark eyes widened in shock and terror as he finally noticed the camera the teen boy was holding, he understood the picture very well. He felt so scared right now he had a very good idea what was his plan it was so simple.

"Do you….?" He started.

"Recorded everything that's just happened yeah I got it all on tape" Sasuke replied.

"What….?"

The raven haired teen chuckle" I can see it now the title of the video over the internet, sixteen year old waitress gives fifty year old man head."

"You….you wouldn't….?" he was still shocked and horrified to find out the truth he knew he was in big trouble.

"Oh yes he would" Sakura said getting up grinning at him.

"What Sakura don't tell me that you're….?"

"Involve in this yes I was the one that told him to be here with the camera."

The white haired older tried to calm down he could feel his heart beating so fast looking at the two teens" what do you want?"

"Already wants to discuss business" Sasuke said.

Sakura grabbed Jiraiya by the neck of his shirt slamming him hard on the wall looking at him completely different from before. She was now glaring at him with so much hatred she was very pissed all right her look was enough to make him tremble. He knew that there were women who had a horrible temper and it was best not anger them he could tell the pink haired teen was one of them. It was too late because he has already made her angry he was at her mercy because he wasn't the type of guy to fight, he was just a pervert nothing else.

"If you ever come back to this restaurant again I will press charges against you on sexual harassment!"

"What the hell are you talking about you sucked me up on your own free will?" shouted Jiraiya.

"The only reason I sucked you up is to have blackmail material" she grinned.

"What…blackmail?" his eyes went wide.

Sasuke showed him his camera while Sakura kept her grin" right now I have enough evidence to lock you up for a long time and if that's not enough. I can go right now to the police station and tell them that you threatened to kill me if I didn't suck your dick."

Sasuke grinned" looks like you're fucked….literally."

"You two are unbelievable and you Sakura you're a real bitch!" growled the older man.

"Why thank you for giving me the compliment Jiraiya but look the word bitch on a dictionary, it means a woman who is in complete total control of her life and that right there is me."

"Life is a cruel game we both know that" replied the raven haired teen.

"Fine you got me what do you want?"

"You should know already all the money you have in your wallet" Sakura said.

He nodded taking his wallet and gave her all the money he had for tonight. The pink haired smiled looking at the large amount of money he had brought plenty for just himself.

"You sure have a lot of money in you Jiraiya I bet that you were planning to pay some street hooker or go to some strip club."

The white haired man just glared at her before Sasuke spoke" if you have a credit card it's ours and tell us the pin number too."

"That's right can't forget about the plastic money" smirked Sakura.

He took his ATM card which it was a Visa card he gave it to the pink haired teen.

"The pin number?" she reminded him.

She offered him her waitress pen and he took a small paper writing his credit card pin number on it he gave it back to her" thank you."

"You won't get away with this" Jiraiya said upset that he has lost all of his money to a bunch of smart asses teenagers.

"I believe we already did if you do talk about us robbing you I will immediately tell the authorities about the blow job and give them the video too, the question is are you willing to risk it?"

The older man didn't said a word he knew very well that she was right in everything, he couldn't believe this has happened to him. Being fooled by a clever teenager he continued glaring at Sakura while she smiled at him touching his cheek in a fond matter.

"Don't be angry at me Jiraiya you should be angry at yourself this is actually your fault. If you weren't such a pervert and if you haven't tried to hit on me in the first place none of this would have happened, you could have prevented all of this from ever happening. Now get the fuck out of here and don't come back!"

Jiraiya ran for his life hearing her pissed off voice he didn't looked back he just run until he was far away from the restaurant.

"By the way thanks for the blow job tip!"

Sasuke chuckle he has turned off the camera before the conversation took place" I think you scared the living shit out of him."

"That's good I hope he craps himself before he gets home, come on let's get out of here already."

They left the back of the restaurant heading to the parking lot which it was empty they arrived to the only vehicle available in the parking. It was Sakura's red Mustang GT with a white circle on the roof and on both sides of the doors she quickly took her keys and opened the back of the car taking a small box. She opened it putting all the money that belonged to Jiraiya inside along with his credit card Sasuke has put his camera on the back still grinning at what they just pulled. To them it was another test that the cruel game of life has given them and they have managed to overcome it, once again they have emerged the winners. He took the credit card from the box showing it to his partner in crime he was smirking at her.

"We have some money to retrieve from the bank."

"All in due time Sasuke-kun."

The raven haired teen watched her taking her purse opening it, she took a small bottle of mouth wash he couldn't help but teasing her" did you enjoyed the taste of Jiraiya's dick in your mouth?"

"Hell no it tasted terrible like rotten sausage, the old pervert hasn't probably showered in days eww."

She started washing her mouth gargling for a while making sure she takes the horrible stench of the older man's penis from her mouth. After a minute she spited the mouth wash on the street before they entered the vehicle. She started up the engine leaving the parking lot heading into the streets.

"We got quite a lot of money" replied Sasuke.

Sakura smiled driving" he may have been an old pervert but Jiraiya has really helped us."

"With this I think I have enough to buy that Camaro I always wanted, I will turn it into my personal banging car."

"First things first, we pay our usual home debts. Thanks to this money my mother won't have to stress herself with her work in order to try and get a raise."

"Hell with all of this money she will probably won't have to worry about working again for a while."

"You know she's not going to quit her job, she has always been a dedicated person we can only help her with the original money we're gaining from our jobs. All of this money has to be kept in secret from her."

"And speaking of our jobs I have a shift tomorrow, but Ebisu is at it again at the store you know what to do?" Sasuke grinned.

The pink haired teen gave a grin" I guess your work buddy has to learn from his mistakes the hard way, leave it to me."

* * *

(Scene change time skip: the next day)

(Location: real gentlemen men's department store Tokyo mall Japan)

Sasuke was doing his usual shift at the store he was wearing his usual uniform which it was a sleeve shirt with a tie, long pants with tight shoes. His clothes consisted of a long sleeve black shirt the tie was bronze colored, long dark green pants black shoes with a silver wristwatch. He has just attended another customer in choosing a pair of shoes that he bought looking very satisfied he has done it again in his job, he was actually one of the best employees of the store who was in competition with Ebisu to have the title of employee of the month. Both of them have managed to reach their sales quota and it was only a matter of a couple of sales to make the manager of the store choose the next candidate for the spot. He started fixing a couple of socks that were out of place once he was done he headed to the men's fitting rooms. He stopped when he heard a banging noise coming from inside he gave a grin knowing what it was all about, he was going to enjoy this. He was about to put a rather someone in his place and his chances of becoming employee of the month have been wash away.

'It's Showtime….'

He entered the fitting rooms going to the room where all the banging noises was coming from, he carefully put his ear behind the door hearing the noise which it was louder.

"Oh shit oh yeah baby."

"Mmmmm more….." a woman was moaning her voice sounding a little too young.

The raven haired teen grinned as he opened the door revealing his working partner Ebisu with his long sleeve shirt opened and his pants down he was obviously getting busy with a woman. The woman was none other than Sakura her skirt was up and the fabric of her panties were slid aside allowing the adult to penetrate her. He smiled in amusement watching the shock expression of the man with sunglasses like he was a little kid that has been caught with his hand on the cookie jar he immediately removed himself from the pink haired girl. Sakura was shocked but only because she was playing her part for their plan to work successfully.

'Hook line and sinker….' thought Sakura.

"Well what do we have here?" asked the amused Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" the shocked Ebisu got further away from the pink haired girl" this….this isn't what it looks like."

"Really all right then you tripped and your dick accidentally felt on that girl's pussy is that how it happened?"

"I can explain this I really can…."

"You were having sex with that girl in the fitting room there I just explained it to you, and she looks a little too young for you."

"She's eighteen" replied Ebisu he obviously didn't knew that Sasuke and Sakura know each other.

"Um….actually I lied" Sakura said in an innocent tone she was doing her part of the plan while Sasuke was grinning" I'm not eighteen."

"What?" the adult was shocked.

"I'm….sixteen."

"You're what?" Ebisu gasped in horror.

Sasuke shook his head" oh tough luck Ebisu you should know young girls always lie about their age when it comes to dating older man and I must tell you that you're in big trouble buddy. You're twenty six and having sex with a minor is considered rape which it's a crime, you can end up in jail for a long time."

Ebisu pulled his pants back up getting on his knees at the raven haired teen" please Sasuke don't tell the boss he will fire me for sure I don't want to lose my job and I don't want to go to jail either."

"I don't know it's my obligation to report you to the authorities for your crime."

"Please I will do anything!" he let a couple of tears he was desperate.

The raven haired teen grin" you will do anything then okay how about some money.

Ebisu nodded taking out his wallet" how much?"

"All the money you have in your wallet."

He didn't hesitated in taking all of the money he had available he gave it to Sasuke" all right this will do, keep your credit card I don't want you to be out of money completely, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Hey are you going to pay me?" asked Sakura pretending that she was a bimbo.

The raven haired teen sweat dropped" you even paid her to have sex with you can you even stood so low?"

"I'm sorry she was demanding money to do it."

"Whatever I don't want to hear your crappy excuses one more thing Ebisu, don't do it again you don't have sex during work hours especially in the men's fitting room."

"Yes I won't do it anymore…."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

"More money for us" Sasuke said counting Ebisu's money he was in Sakura's car.

"And about damn time this whole thing ended, I hated acting like an air head" growled the pink haired teen.

"Didn't you at least enjoy the sex?"

"I didn't enjoy anything because I was faking it."

"What….but I saw him penetrating you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura chuckle as she took something from her pocket something very familiar" I used this."

"Is that what I think it is?" his onyx eyes widened.

"Yep a fake pussy it can attach itself to a woman's lower hips making it seen as it was the real thing, it sure fooled you and Ebisu."

"I'm impressed I didn't know you had one of those."

"I bought it for these kinds of situations I wasn't going to let that sex starved idiot bang me for real" suddenly her jade eyes hardened in anger" I will never let a man touch me unless I said so or if I want to…."

Sasuke nodded and didn't say another word he understood what she was talking about.

"**In this life there is no such thing as fair those who make mistakes are doom to lose in the cruel game of life…."**

* * *

(Present time)

(Location: café downtown district Tokyo Japan)

By now Imari was shocked hearing some of Sakura's story her eyes were wide, her mouth was wide open she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe the woman sitting next to her has committed some crimes stealing money from other people she was basically talking to a criminal. For a moment she felt like running from the café and tell the nearest police officer or go to the nearest police station that she was talking to a criminal, a dangerous criminal. But she got a feeling that she should let her continue telling her story that she could learn something valuable from all of this, a good lesson she definitely hope so. Another thought struck her can she really trust Sakura after hearing the beginning of her story she thought she couldn't, but hearing her childhood brought her second thoughts. She understood why she started making those choices but will she continue to like hearing the rest of her story, not to mention that she has told her about the sex parts those part made her blushed. Sakura was smiling at her it didn't bothered her to tell her about her past especially some of the things she has done, she wanted to help her like it was her responsibility to show her to the right path.

"You still with me Imari-san?"

"I can't believe you have done those things."

"You know what they say youth is wild right?" Sakura tried to light up the mood with a silly joke.

"But those things you did are illegal you can go to prison, I should even call the police."

The pink haired woman chuckle" go ahead you won't be able to do a thing without any evidence even if I told you about it. Besides you won't do it."

"What makes you think I won't?" asked the teenage girl.

"I have a feeling I can trust you, your face says a lot."

"So what happens next when did you started to change?"

Sakura sighed" to be honest with you I had no idea when I was starting to change, it took so much time. It happened slowly and not just me but Sasuke-kun as well little by little we started changing."

Imari nodded" so how did you and Sasuke change?"

"I'm going to that now it all happened in one day that to this very day I will never forget about it, it felt like yesterday…."

Imari looked at her she saw her jade eyes brightening up and smiling like she was feeling very happy, whatever it was she looked like she was about to talk about a good memory.

"It was the day that me and Sasuke-kun made that bet…."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Finally finish the first chapter of this story so far this story won't be so long like my others but I have already plan the upcoming chapters. If you like the story so far then please review if you don't then it's all right but no flame I might upload the next chapter sooner than expected since I'm also working on the next chapter of "Am I worthy to love you". I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next chapter: The bet


	2. The Bet

Chapter 2 The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it's not mine it belongs to Kishimoto-san but I'm not happy about one manga shutting down and manga fox deleting all SJ manga chapters.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters Sakura's narration**

**Authors Notes: hey I'm back with another chapter just before continuing the next chapter of Am I worthy to love you I know a lot of people are waiting for the update. I want to clear out a few things I chose Hokage high school because Konoha high and fire school high are way too cliché they have been used in so many high school fics so I wanted to make it different. Another thing this story has drama but there will also be some humor to light up the tension and angst, remember to review and on with the chapter. **

* * *

"**The day me and Sasuke-kun made that bet, it was just one silly bet but I didn't realized how important and complicated it became. Neither one of us had an idea that this one bet will completely change our lives forever and yet to this very day I haven't regretted making it. Sasuke-kun also feels the same way…."**

* * *

(Past time eight years ago)

(Location: household residence urban district Tokyo Japan)

In a beautiful bedroom not quite girly taste decorated because it had all kinds of things that will make a girl a tomboy. There were posters from different rock bands like Disturbed, Killswitch Engage, Bullet for my Valentine, Metallica, Avenged Sevenfold etc, there was also a black and blue lava lamp in addition that the room was a little messy. The tomboy room belonged to none other than Sakura who was still sleeping soundly on her bed she obviously hasn't realized that it was morning already because her windows were closed. She will be highly pissed if they were open allowing the annoying rays of the sun to hit her face in addition that she had no idea that today was Monday, she was in for a rude awakening. Her alarm clock which it was standing on her small nightstand started ringing like crazy creating a very loud and annoying noise it will make anyone wake up in a heartbeat. Unfortunately for the poor mechanical device the pink haired teen wasn't a morning person so she did the most common thing she could do in this situation. She quickly grabbed the alarm clock and send it flying smashing it to a nearby wall, she wasn't happy in the least.

"Stupid piece of crap clock….." she mumble pissed.

She tried going back to sleep but it was hopeless it was too late, she was already awake. She took a look at the wall where her clock was smashed to pieces and gave the most evil grin she could give it had it coming for waking her up. She released her covers allowing to see her choice of clothing for sleeping which it was a short white t shirt showing her belly with the words" I'm a bitch and I'm proud of it" printed in black colors with a pair of black string panties allowing to reveal her nice figure for her age, which she was proud of having. She wasn't that much big in the chest department just your average C cup breasts but she was highly gifted in the behind department having a nice round firm booty. She gave a not so feminine yawn still not happy because she has woken up she thought it couldn't get worse, it just did. Her cell phone started ringing which it was in her nightstand next to where her alarm clock was. She growled picking it up and glared at the small screen where it was displaying the number of the person who was calling her she recognized the number in no time.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I see you have woken up" a feminine voice which gave a giggle.

"You know very well not to call me in the morning Ino I'm not a morning person and to make it worst today is Monday, I hate Mondays…."

"Sorry but I have to make sure that you wake up to start school, we wouldn't want the class president and most popular girl in Hokage high to not arrive at all?"

"Screw you…." She replied while a vein was popping on her forehead.

"What language for such a sophisticated girl, you should act more womanly" the Yamanaka laughed at her comment.

"Bite me Ino."

"I will see you at school bye" she hanged up before giving another giggle obviously ignoring her friend's rude comment.

Sakura sighed hanging up" she can be such a smart ass sometimes…."

With all the strength she had even with her subconscious yelling at her not to get up and continue to resume her sleeping, she finally got up from her bed. She picked some spare clothing and underwear along with a towel and left her room heading to the bath room to get a shower. Hopefully the nice bath will wake her up and get her out of her bad morning mood but she doubt it, at least she will start her day.

* * *

(Scene change)

Sakura was now in the shower ready to start the new day she was going to get ready to go to school. She closed her eyes feeling so good she has always loved the feeling of the water hitting her naked body she kept it a secret that showers turn her on, her body has always reacted in a arouse matter. She ran her soaked hands around her breast after she touched her long pink hair reaching to her back, she grabbed the soap as she started cleaning her body with the bar. She heard the door of the bathroom opening and frowned having a strong guess she took a small gaze at the person who just entered which it was Sasuke. The raven haired teen was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue boxers he went to the toilet. Pulling his boxers down revealing his penis he started peeing making sure his aim was good so it doesn't hit the sides of the potty. It didn't surprise her she has gotten used to Sasuke entering the bathroom whenever she was taking the shower she has been living with him since they were nine. But since today was Monday and she wasn't in the mood she was annoyed by his presence.

"You know it's not nice and it's very inappropriate to enter when someone's already using the bathroom."

"Whatever I really have to go, and besides it's not the first time I have seen you naked or me for the matter…."

The pink haired teen frowned before grinning seeing his manhood" nice dick…."

"Thank you it's my secret weapon to fuck girls" Sasuke although he knew she was being sarcastic he decided to play along and take the compliment.

"I'm sure there are more boys with a better secret weapon than yours" Sakura continued pressing on in her game.

"Really good for them I guess, that's your opinion though I think my dick is big enough as it is and I'm proud of having it…."

"It's not as big as you think."

"You're in a bad mood because it's Monday and because it's been a while since you have actually had dick. They say women get cranky and stressful when they haven't had sex in a while I guess it must be true for your case…."

"Aw you're breaking my heart with your comment."

"What heart?" he grinned he knew how heartless she can really be.

The rosette chuckle" touché you're right. I don't need dick I'm not like a certain someone who always have to be nailing pussy every single day…."

"Looks like someone is jealous because she's not getting some, what was the last time you took dick anyway?"

Sakura got angry at his comment" that's none of your damn business asshole."

The raven haired teen ignored her as he continued peeing it was a huge load since he was holding in it while he was sleeping. He thought that maybe he went a little overboard with Sakura both have always been at each other's throat like they were real brother and sister. Although they have had their arguments and fights in the past they will always try something with pissing the other, whether it was something small or of a serious matter. He knew Sakura will get in a better mood when she gets to school but it won't get rid of her hatred for Mondays, he took a glance she was quiet and looked like she was back to normal. She suddenly gave a grin before she gave a small moan washing her body with the soap by now Sasuke was done with his toilet business he raised an eyebrow hearing her moans. It had no effect on him he knew she was toying with him probably she wanted to annoy him to death.

"Oooooohhhhh yes!"

"Want me to give you your dildo?"

"No thanks I like using my fingers better…mmm oh yeah oh shit that's it!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders he knew she was faking" whatever good luck with your solo, it proves me right that you haven't gotten some in a while…."

The pink haired teen frowned at his comment when she saw him leave the toilet pressing the switch she gasped" no don't flush the toilet!"

But it was too late the Uchiha has flushed it making the water of the shower to changed temperatures from warm to hot. She screamed as her body was being assaulted by the high tempered water she got angry at the raven haired teen.

"Damn it Sasuke I'm going to get you for this!"

He only showed her the middle finger making her more pissed than before" I am going to get even with you….you asshole screw you!"

"Thanks I think I will later…."

"Ahhhhh shit it's so hot!"

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Mrs. Haruno was done with making the usual breakfast in the morning for her kids before leaving for school every week. She has gotten used to the cooking and she was always doing her best to make her cooking to taste the best they have ever seen. The older Haruno was in her middle thirties like her daughter she had long pink hair reaching to hr back with the same jade eyes, anyone could see that she was an older version of Sakura. She was wearing an apron over her secretary uniform she does have to go to work today like any regular person but she always makes sure that their breakfast is done before leaving. She smiled seeing Sasuke entering the kitchen and getting seated on the table she took both plates and set down on the table, one next to him. Over the years she has come to see the raven haired teen as a second son he was adopted but eventually she thought of him as a blood related son, she raised him like he was her own. She smiled at him hoping that he likes the breakfast she made for him which it was omelet with added small pieces of bacon in it.

"Good morning Sasuke here eat up while it's still hot."

"Thanks Mrs. Haruno…."

The older pink haired woman sighed" how many times I have told you that it's okay you can call me mom I don't mind. You have been living with me and Sakura for seven years, you're family."

"I guess…."

She stood quiet of course she knew that it was hard for Sasuke to call her mom. He has been traumatized after losing his family to his demented brother he was changed forever because of that horrible experience. It was hard for him to call her mom or to think of her as family he was simply afraid that he might lose her the same way as his mother and father for opening up and embracing his true feelings for the older woman. In truth he really cared for her and saw her as a mother figure, even if she couldn't replace Mikoto she was good motherly material though. He has come to care for both Sakura and his mother they were the only family he has left, he was too paranoid if he loses both of them too. He started eating the omelet which it quickly hit his taste buds he smiled it was very good it was enough to tell Mrs. Haruno that she has cooked another fine meal, no words were needed to be said to compliment her cooking.

Sakura entered to the kitchen a couple of minutes later wearing her school uniform. It was the standard Hokage high school uniform which consisted of the regular Japanese school uniform as well as the colors but the only difference was the insignia of Hokage high printed on the left sleeve of the blouse, which it was a leaf symbol. Sasuke didn't even look at her he only paid attention to eating his breakfast no doubt that the pink haired teen was still upset with him for what he did to her back at the bathroom. Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter as she got seated to eat her omelet she did noticed the killing intent in her jade eyes as she was staring at the Uchiha, she could tell something happened between them. She had a pretty good idea when she heard her daughter screaming because the water of the shower was hot it seems Sasuke has gotten away again with flushing the toilet while she was showering, some things will never change.

"Morning mom"

"Morning sweetie here eat up you don't want to be late to school."

"I'm not late I always make it in time."

"You did kind of sleep in today" Sasuke said with a grin.

Sakura obviously ignored him since she was still pissed at him" oh mom you made omelet with bacon I love it!"

"I knew you will be happy now I don't want to rush you but you should hurry up and eat, Sasuke you should also take a shower and get dress already I don't want any of you to be late" replied the older Haruno.

"Yes Sasuke-kun you should shower after you're done with breakfast" Sakura looked at the raven haired teen with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'll be ready in five minutes I'm not like a certain someone who takes a whole hour to get ready" replied the Uchiha while giving the same expression to the rosette.

Mrs. Haruno saw the sparks flying with the two teens this can obviously turned ugly if she didn't something about it" all right that's enough you two I don't want to hear any arguments coming from both of you. Sakura finish breakfast so you can wait for Sasuke while he gets ready for school, are we clear?"

"We weren't going to argue…." Both replied in unison they were lying because that's what they had in mind.

"I know that's what you had in mind just by looking at your faces. I will not tolerate any unnecessary arguments in this house….or outside understood?"

"Yes mom."

"Yes Mrs. Haruno."

The two teens stood quiet they knew they couldn't go against the older woman she wasn't someone to mess with. Sakura knew her mother's temper better than anyone she was scary when she was angry she had power and order in this house. It's one of the things she admires from the older woman she had a bad temper but she was also kind, loyal and hardworking. She has been through a lot to try and make a living for her and Sasuke she has sweat blood to get where she is now in her job, so she can earn the rightful amount of money she deserves. They didn't had to worry about her paying for the bills in the house because both of them had plenty of money earned from their games messing with people who probably had it coming for doing the wrong things in life. They will be the ones to repay the Haruno for doing a good work as a mother to both of them they weren't going to let her down. By now Sasuke has finished eating his omelet he got up from the table and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I will wait for you outside" Sakura said although she had other plans in mind for the Uchiha.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Sakura was standing at the door of the bathroom right now Sasuke was taking a shower and she was grinning evilly. She did had something in mind all along since she ended up having a hot bath thanks to the raven haired teen and it's called pay back. She has always followed the old saying don't get mad get even and that was exactly what she was going to do, she could just see the look on his face. She grinned she couldn't wait to flush the toilet making him to take the hot bath just like she did, enjoying the moment she touched the door handle turning it the other way to open the door. However that didn't happened because she couldn't open the door, she blinked as she moved the door knob but it wouldn't turn. She knew what was going on the door was locked, this action made her very upset.

"What the hell why is the door locked?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you sweetie!" Mrs. Haruno's voice was heard from downstairs" Sasuke was kind enough to buy a new door knob because the old one had the lock busted!"

She frowned hearing that but she got pissed hearing Sasuke chuckling from inside the bath room he was obviously not that stupid to become a victim of flush toilet hot shower' I am so going to get you for this….'

'She will have to do better than that' thought the Uchiha with a grin.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Sakura was now driving to school and she wasn't not in the least happy, sure she was happy because she was going to school. She was still upset about Sasuke giving her the hot shower he was really a smart ass to be able to fooled her again, it wasn't the first time he has done it to her. She felt like an idiot for always falling for it she has sworn to get even with him one way or the other, she took a glance at the Uchiha who was seated in the passenger seat looking calm and quiet, he didn't felt like saying a word at all. Sure he couldn't say anything if he wanted Sakura chew him and spit him out he knew she was still angry with him, it was better to stay quiet then say something that might anger her even more. She sighed she wanted to release her stress of having someone like Sasuke who was a pain in the ass sometimes so she did the one thing that will always make her feel better. She turned on her radio and put some music she put one of the stations which she was lucky that the station was playing Disturbed, the song was called the sickness. Sasuke sweat dropped as he saw the rosette singing while doing some head banging, he wondered that there times that she looked like a complete different person.

"Yeah Disturbed kicks ass yeah down with the sickness!"

Although the song rocks Sasuke didn't felt like listening to that kind of music he didn't hated, he didn't had nothing against bands like Disturbed. He was more into the old metal stuff real trash metal that will make anyone bang their heads so hard they will kill their brain cells with just one swing. Without bothering the enthusiastic Sakura he took his Ipod from his backpack and put some of the music he likes putting the volume to a high level, since the pink haired teen next to him has pumped up the volume of her radio enjoying Disturbed. He smiled listening to some of his favorite bands enjoying the moment but he never expected to have his headphones removed returning to hear Disturbed he looked up to see an upset Sakura glaring at him.

"I was hearing that you know….?"

"Too bad because you're not going to listen to your ipod while you're in my car."

The Uchiha got pissed hearing that comment now she was crossing the line with him" and why the hell not it's my damn ipod and if I feel like listening to it then I will listen to it?"

"It's my damn car, my damn radio, my damn music and that means you have no choice but to listen to the music I'm listening to. If you don't like it you can get out of my car it's that simple."

"Come on I don't want to listen to Disturbed…."

"Do you have a problem with Disturbed?" she glared at him like he has committed the ultimate sin.

"I don't, I just want to listen to some good old stuff…."

The rosette snorted keeping with the music" such as….?"

"Metallica…."

"At least you have good taste which song?" she smiled at him of course she liked good old trash metal.

"Until it sleeps."

"Crap Metallica you're better off listening to Disturbed" she gave a disgusted look hearing the name of the song.

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy" what is wrong with you it's Metallica?"

"Wrong what you're listening to is when Metallica became shitty and horrible."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing you of all people think Metallica sucks?"

"No everyone knows that Metallica started sucking after the black album" she replied she knew she has gotten herself in a argument with the raven haired teen and she was happy about it.

"What about Load?"

"It's a load of shit, then there's reload of shit, also dumpster garage Inc, and please don't get me started on St. Anger that was the biggest piece of crap in the band's career."

"Death Magnetic is good" replied the frowning Sasuke.

"It's passable but it's not the same quality as their previous works from the past, to me Metallica lost their shine after the black album because they completely changed their old style which made them into icons of metal. I'm beginning to think why Jason left the band he saw that the band was heading to suckville and it was better to leave then continuing playing with a band that lost its meaning and value to him, I'm actually glad he joined Voivod."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this…."

"Come on Sasuke-kun can you really compare a song like seek and destroy to frantic?"

"I guess not."

"Can you really compare a song like hit the lights to the memory remains?"

"I…"

"Whiplash, the four horsemen, fade to black, creeping death, battery, master of puppets, welcome home sanitarium, and justice for all, one, enter sandman and the unforgiven!"

The Uchiha stood shocked in his seat after hearing the long list from old classic Metallica songs. It finally hit his head that Sakura was telling him the truth and it made lots of sense, for some reason he didn't felt like listening to his ipod anymore. It was better to listen to classic metal songs than the new work he also ignored the fact that once again she has beaten him in another argument. Whether it was about music, sex, or even religion he will lose no matter what he looked at her who was grinning in enjoying her victory. That was one thing about Sakura she was proud and stubborn as hell she will do whatever it takes to win no one can't beat her if there was someone who can put up with her he would like to meet that person. So he silently admitted defeat without saying a word to the pink haired teen he stood quiet and let his ears focus on Disturbed from her radio.

"Please Sasuke-kun don' try to beat me in an argument that you can't possibly win."

He frowned without admitting it he frowned happy that the song was over" this is exactly why you don't have a boyfriend."

She immediately pulled the brake making a complete stop some she almost hit a nearby car Sasuke was shocked looking like he was about to piss his pants from the unexpected stop, he ignored the pissed off look on Sakura's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you said about me" Sakura gave him a glare that will make any boy crap their pants.

Sasuke wasn't going to chicken out he wasn't afraid of Sakura no matter how scary she may look when she's angry" I said that this is exactly why you don't have a boyfriend."

"Care to tell me exactly why?" she was still glaring at him.

"Because the way you are…."

"The way I am?" she sweat dropped at his lame comment.

"No offense Sakura but I see you as a possessed she devil you're so demanding you will give hell to anyone. I just don't see how can someone will be able to try and ask you out with your attitude."

Expecting that she will be pissed and she will beat the living shit out of him the pink haired teen smiled giving a loud laugh" I'm a possessed she devil I guess that suits me best doesn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"I guess I'm just being honest…."

"And I appreciate your honesty thanks I guess if I'm a real she devil then when I'm angry my eyes will change color to blood red, then I will release sharp claws and fangs. Finally when I will eat my victims for pissing me off…."

For a moment Sasuke imagined Sakura resembling an evil monster with the same characteristics she just mentioned. He felt disturbed thinking about it his eyes went wide imagining the evil bitch monster killing him before she eats him for her lunch, he turned pale like it was the real thing. Getting back to the realm of reality he looked at the rosette who was probably thinking the same thing he just visualized in his head and that wasn't a good thing.

"I know you're pissed at me since what happened at the bathroom but how about if we get a move on, we're going to be late for school?"

"I'm the possessed she devil can you guess what's about to happen to you?" she was now grinning at him.

"I have a pretty good guess…."

Just like that the door of the car opened and the Uchiha was kicked out of the vehicle by a very angry Sakura. The raven haired teen fell on his ass with his backpack next to him still holding his ipod, while the rosette just smirked at him. She wasn't feeling ashamed of kicking him out of her car it felt very good.

"Call this pay back for flushing the toilet Sasuke-kun. Here's what you should do right now you still have the money you took from Ebisu, walk to the nearest car dealer and buy that Camaro you want so much!"

"Bitch"

"Thank you!"

She closed the door and left without looking back. Sasuke got up and dusted himself with no worries he wasn't scared or that he was freaked out, after all it wasn't the first time Sakura has kicked him out of her car while heading to the school he couldn't buy his Camaro yet he didn't had enough money from the one he got from his partner at work. He sighed before taking his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number he heard it ring twice before someone answered it.

"Suigetsu it's me I need a ride to school….again."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Hokage high school Konoha district Tokyo)

Sakura arrived at the parking her car on the school's parking lot it was big enough since it was available for the faculty as well as the student body. As she took her backpack and closed the door of her car she was grinning the entire time, she was still enjoying kicking Sasuke out of her car. She really agreed with the logic that revenge is sweet or a dish best served cold, of course she knew he will called one of his friends to pick him up but she didn't care. She savored and enjoyed the moment it will be her guess if the Uchiha will be angry with her which is most likely they will always get even with each other, she smiled walking on the parking lot heading to the school's entrance. She was happy looking at the building this was the one place where she felt like she was the queen of the world, simply because Hokage high was her castle her turf. She was top class student with the highest scores, student council president and most desired girl in the entire school. If any of the boys had the chance to look beneath her skirt they will probably sell their soul for the chance, but they will obviously earned a ticket to their graves.

Although she wasn't the principal of the school she felt like she was the owner of the building with her status and popularity. She knew how cruel and unfair life really is any competition or rivalry has to be stopped permanently she has her own title to defend she wasn't letting anyone steal it or dominate her. Anyone who went against her has been squash by her or the more proper term to put it she has highly humiliated giving a whole new meaning to the term humiliating defeat. Her victims or opponents, rivals have given up and they have never bothered her again they have learned their place messing with her. She was truly the biggest, most evil bitch in the history of Konoha high but that's not how everyone sees it. Most of them like the faculty and the principal only saw her as the smart, dedicated Sakura only her opponents whom she had destroyed their lives knew the real face behind the mask. She kept her smile when she saw her best friend since she was six Ino heading her way. She was also wearing the girl's school uniform she had long blond hair tied on a pony tail with a large portion of her hair covering her left eye and she had baby blue eyes.

Sakura smiled at her taking noticed of some of the boys passing by staring at them with dreamy looks in their eyes with some blushing, it didn't surprise her at all. She and Ino were on the list of prettiest girls of Hokage high the Yamanaka was probably on the most desirable list too both of them were every boy wet dreams. She was pretty sure that eighty percent of the boys when they leave school and get home they will probably masturbate to herself and her best friend. Her theory was true because most of them which were part of the pervert department have tried to lift their skirts, but they have failed miserably without getting kick in the nuts by the pink haired girl.

Ino walked to her best friend smiling" hey Sakura!"

"Hey Ino" Sakura smiled back.

"Listen about this morning I….." the blond was feeling unsure remembering that she wasn't in a good mood when she called her waking her up in the process.

"It's all right Ino it was my alarm clock that woke me up first which I think I destroyed it, I think it's the fifth one I destroy."

"What else is new you're always cranky in the morning?" the Yamanaka gave a laugh.

"I'm all right now though I'm not happy today is Monday" she frowned reminding herself that today is her most hated day of the week.

Ino laughed" you will always hate Mondays."

"That will never change…."

The two teen girls turned to see a car getting into the parking lot, it was a black Jeep. They recognized the car that belongs to one of Sasuke's friends Suigetsu. They saw the teen whose face looked like he was a shark he even had the fangs to prove it he wasn't alone because Sasuke was with him, he obviously gave him a ride to school. Sakura meet eyes with the raven haired teen it felt like they were reading their minds she gave him the finger and he did the same thing before he left with Suigetsu next to him. Ino was looking at her with a smirk she knew about her constant arguing and usual fighting with Sasuke even if they weren't related, they fought like they were brother and sister. It did amused her to see them having a rivalry like their lives depended on it not that she know that sometimes both have gone a little overboard, she saw it as a family thing nothing serious.

"You kicked Sasuke from your car again?"

"You bet I did he have it coming though."

"Did he catch you again with flushing the toilet while you were showering?" the blond was still smirking.

"You even know about it I'm always falling for it…."

"You and Sasuke are always fighting worst than cats and dogs."

"Its part of our daily routine to piss each other out we have gotten used to it."

"You two are weird."

"On contrary my dear Ino we are quite gifted in many ways" replied the rosette.

"I should know you're both Hokage's high most popular students, you guys are like famous movie celebrities of school."

'That's not what I was talking about….' Her jade eyes were in deep thought she was referring to their other gift of being smart and cunning.

"Come on let's get going we're going to be late for first period" said Ino.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: home room 4 Mr. Umino's class)

A group of students were paying attention to Umino Iruka's literature class. The teacher seemed to be young in his mid twenties wearing a green short sleeve shirt with bronze colored tie, long charcoal pants and black leather shoes. The only thing different about him was the scar on his nose it made the students talked about it when they were having lunch or when they finish class. Some said someone gave him that scar with a knife because he was assaulted by a thief trying to take his money, others said he was involved in a serious fight that made him a dangerous criminal. Of course those were just rumors and not much people paid attention to them because they are just things that students come up with and they exaggerate about it, the main point it wasn't true. Sakura was one of those students who completely ignored the rumors to her it only shows how immature people can be she didn't in speculations it was ridiculous. She only focus on her work and the class like the good smart student she is, she did kept a close eye on potential students that can become a threat to her. Being popular had its benefits and disadvantages, one that you will gain lots of enemies and they will come to dislike you even without getting to know you.

Taking a quick glance around the class room without getting the attention from the teacher she had spotted a couple of her opponents, she paid little attention to it. She did know about her friends from her own class group after Ino there was Tenten and Temari. Tenten is an exchange student from China who transfered to Hokage high to start the tenth grade it was also noticeable that she was Chinese because of the traditional hair buns on her head, it's how most Chinese woman like to have their hair. Temari was also an exchange student but she was from Egypt she came here along with her two brothers Gaara and Kankuro though she believed Gaara was scary and he looked like some kind of psycho with his serious emotionless expression. Kankuro didn't looked like nothing like his brother he was the usual annoying brother to have, like a sidekick to the main super hero. Those three girls were probably the only true friends she had the rest was just the minority along with her enemies, with the exception of Sasuke. Speaking of the Uchiha Sakura looked at his gazing at his text book but she had a feeling he was up to something, it's like sixth sense that she knew him so well.

"All right class if everyone is done with your work let's start answering the exercises" Iruka said.

"Iruka sensei I have to go to the bathroom" Sasuke said.

"Very well but please come back soon we have so much work to cover."

The raven haired teen nodded getting up from his seat he left the classroom no one didn't even looked at him since he was just going to the bathroom. They didn't even bother it was something usual for someone to get the urge to use the bathroom while they are in class no one suspected a thing, except Sakura. The pink haired girl has seen it dozens of times before in the past it was very predictable and it was getting old it surprise her that no one to this very day suspected a thing, not even Iruka. She ignored it and went back to pay attention to the class but she was still thinking about the Uchiha.

'Is that time again for Sasuke-kun's booty calls….'

"Who will like to read the first sentence?" asked Iruka looking at his home room class.

"Iruka sensei?" Sakura smiled raising her hand happy to be the first to read and participate in class.

For a moment the teacher blushed a little looking nervously at her while she was still smiling at him" okay Sakura you read the first sentence."

* * *

(Scene change)

"Oooooohhhhh Sasuke-kun oh yeah!"

"Shit you're so tight…."

Sasuke was penetrating one of the school girls in the janitor's storage room which it was connected to the boy's bathroom of the second floor. The Uchiha has stolen the janitor's storage key and made a copy of it he knew this place will be perfect for his booty calls the best thing about the room that it was built in solid concrete and no one could hear a word coming from the inside of the room. It was the most logical explanation to why Karin was moaning so loudly and he was letting her moan as loud as she wants to. The short red head has taken her glasses off and she had her panties to her feet while Sasuke has lifted her school uniform skirt completely her blouse was halfway opened revealing her lifted white bra and her B cup breasts. The raven haired teen pinned one of her legs keeping her skirt up while having one of his hands on her breast he continued banging her assaulting her tight pussy. One of the things he loved about sex was the smacking sound of his pelvis colliding with the girl's pelvis it turns him on and fuels his desire to go even faster. He grinned seeing the pleasurable expression on Karin's face her face was blushing while she continues to moan in passion.

"Oooohhhh Sasuke-kun it feels so good you're dick feels soooooo good!"

"I'm almost there Karin are you ready for the best part baby?"

"I'm almost there too yes I'm ready for the best part go ahead come inside of me Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha groaned as he increased his speed yet again he was so close to reach his climax, it was going to be a huge load. After all he never masturbates and he does know ways to stimulate his orgasm or the sexual impulse his eyes widened he felt it coming he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm coming!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin reached her orgasm.

The Uchiha released his seed inside of the red head's womanhood making her moan in satisfaction she felt the hot thick cum filling her womb, they stood in the same position waiting for their climax to subside. Once it was over Sasuke rudely left her side catching his breath from his release he waited for her to get dress before leaving, he was aware that he has released a lot of his seed in her and that can pregnant her easily. He pulled up his boxers and pants as he adjusted his shirt which it was the boy's uniform a white short sleeve buttoned shirt with black pants and black sneakers.

"Make sure you take birth control pills."

She nodded fully dressed looking very happy after what she shared with him she will do anything for him. She has always like Sasuke whether it was a crush or true love she has always dreamed of this moment for so long now it has finally come true, she will cherished this forever.

"Sasuke-kun….thank you for giving me this wonderful memory" Karin smiled at him with her cheeks blushing.

"Hmm whatever leave now and return to your class room…."

"Yes but I was wondering Sasuke-kun, would you like to go some place with me after school ends?" the red head with glasses was really hoping that he says yes.

"Not interested…."

"But I thought after we did this that we will be-"

Sasuke cut her off" listen Karin I'm not interested in you in any way possible, we only had sex it was a one way thing. I don't have any interest in having you as my girlfriend."

The red head was shocked trying to hold her tears from escaping from her dark eyes" Sasuke-kun I…."

"Go already you're annoying me" growled the raven haired teen.

She nodded as she left the room shortly he followed her out of the storage room and locked the door with his copy of the key. He looked around the hall making sure that no one was around as he climbed down the stairs to the first floor heading back to Iruka's class room. Karin finally let her tears out during the entire time Sasuke didn't even looked at her once he finally had the satisfaction of sex he completely threw her away like she was a broken tool. Feeling the pain of heart break she only walked slowly not caring if she will return to her class room late, she never thought Sasuke would do this to her. One thing for sure she was never going to forget this for as long as she lives.

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke returned to Iruka's class room looking calm as usual as he took his seat. Iruka didn't said a word and continue with the class while no one didn't bothered staring at the Uchiha it wasn't their business plus most didn't actually, which it was the boys in the classroom. He took his text book trying to pay attention to where the teacher has left off while Sakura was staring at him from her seat. The pink haired teen has been looking at her watch checking how long it took the Uchiha to bang a girl, and she was impressed.

'Ten minutes….it must be a new record for Sasuke-kun to finished one of his booty calls so soon.'

* * *

(Time skip)

First class period has ended and everyone has left the classroom. Iruka was checking some documents on his desk before he ended his class he gave his home room early report cards to show their progress on all of the classes of their respective grade, it was more like warning to see if their grades were high or low. He knew the principal of the school was very strict and she expected that everyone in the student body has decent grades and high scores she wasn't fond of students with low scores, or more precise she wasn't fond of slackers. He looked at the door to the classroom realizing that he wasn't alone he saw Sakura standing at the doorway of the classroom, her expression was enough to make him nervous. The rosette was smiling at him but it had a hint of intimacy and seductiveness, her jade eyes were showing a lot of affection. He gulped as she approached him slowly in a sensual way he couldn't moved from his place it's like she had him under her control, he only hoped this didn't take too long because he had a lot of work to do.

"Sakura how can I help you?"

"I hope you can Iruka sensei it's about my report card" she replied keeping her sweet seductive smile.

She showed him her card she had A's on every class except one, of course he knew about the unfortunate grade that would ruin her perfect score as an intellectual girl.

"I see a D- on sports I'm sorry about that…."

"Unfortunately that's not a grade I can't afford to have, that D- shouldn't even be there in the first place. I won't accept it I want to graduate with a perfect score if I want to earn high honors."

"If you have a D- on sports so far it's obviously because you're not doing well in that specific class, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do the only person who can do something about is your sports teacher Gai."

"He told me no" she replied with a frown.

"Then I'm sorry Sakura…."

"Can you talk to him to change my grade?"

"That won't happen I can't just tell Gai to change your grade just because you feel like it I'm sorry Sakura but there's nothing I can do."

"Please Iruka sensei…."

His eyes widened when she saw her giving him a seductive expression. The rosette got in her tip toes she touched his face leaning her face close to his lips, she started caressing his lips with the tips of her fingers. The young teacher blushed at the bold intimate move by the teen girl he suddenly had the urge to embrace her and kiss her lips.

"Sakura….?"

"Please Iruka sensei can you see it in your heart to talk to Gai sensei all you have to do is convince him that I'm a good responsible student and I should at least deserve a B+ for being such a dedicated person."

"But you're not earning the grade with doing good in sports I can't do that, Gai won't accept it either…."

Sakura cupped his face with her hands giving him a hurtful expression" why are you doing this to me you know very well the kind of person I am, you know I deserve a good grade. After everything I have done for the school, after everything I have done for you…."

"Sakura look I…."

He tried to get her hands from his face but instead the pink haired girl lead one of his hands to her skirt making it go lower going beneath the fabric of the skirt, Iruka was very nervous now although he was blushing. He felt it through his hands he was touching the fabric of Sakura's panties and he could swear that he was touching her sacred place.

"Sakura don't…."

She had an innocent expression but it was all bullshit she was playing with him in one of her mind games to manipulate him, she was just using him to have her bad grade changed.

"You remember don't you….?"

"Don't do this…."

"I don't understand Iruka sensei we have become close since I arrived at this school I think you should reconsider your choice. I let you slid your hand beneath my skirt, I let you touch me and I even sucked you up whenever you felt like having a blowjob. Of course you choose me the student council president because you know how dedicated I am to my work…."

Iruka finally took the strength and courage to remove his hands from the rosette he took a step back and by now his face was covered in a lot of sweat. He took a look at his hand the one that touch her panties to think he almost touched her womanhood.

"That's enough Sakura stop it now this is not right you know I….we can't its unethical and immoral."

The pink haired teen sighed" I thought we had something special but I guess you're right this is wrong. I mean you're an adult and I'm just a teenager, you're a teacher and I'm a student it's not just wrong that we engaged in intimacy it's very illegal" she finished the last part with a deadly serious tone.

"Its sexual harassment" replied the teacher.

"That's right and you can get in serious trouble for having any sexual acts with a minor, much less one of your own students. I think you can get thrown into jail for a long time…."

"I will also lose my teacher's license and my job as well" he replied his hands were shaking he took a piece of cloth from his pocket and started wiping his sweat covered face.

"Yes that too it will be very unfortunate if that happens to you. You're such a great and dedicated teacher I'm sure no one from school wants to lose you Hokage high needs you, however it will be such a shame if principal Tsunade finds out about you know…..me and you us to simply put it" she smiled in a very sarcastic matter.

Iruka was horrified as he finally realized where she was heading he has figured out her plans her true intentions" Sakura you…."

"You're very slow for a teacher it took you that long to find out."

"You….." he was truly speechless.

Sakura has dropped her innocent act and she was looking at him with a face that meant business" I might tell principal Tsunade about your perverted intentions with me, but then again I can simply tell her that you made me do everything that you threatened me if I didn't let you slid your hand beneath my skirt, that you threatened if I didn't let you touch me and that you threatened me if I didn't suck your dick. But I have always been a good negotiator so how about if we negotiate?"

Iruka was paled after finding out the truth" I….I can't believe this….blackmail you did all of this just so you could get blackmail material to used against me. You did all of this just so you could convince me to talk to Gai in changing your grade."

Sakura clapped her hands for being correct" bravo Iruka sensei you finally understand what I want."

"You….how could you do such a thing Sakura?"

"It's simple I would do anything to get what I want I don't care how horrible things might get I will do any means necessary to survive. You should know that I would kill for an A+."

"You're so different now it's like you're a complete different person, are you really Sakura?" he was still dead paned shocked about finding out whom she really is.

"Looks like you don't know me so well but enough already time to discuss business. Iruka sensei convinced Gai sensei to change my grade in sports or I will tell principal Tsunade about the things you made me do to you."

"You can't expect me to go through with this…."

"You don't have a choice would you prefer to talk to Gai or spend the rest of your life rotting in a jail cell?"

"All of this just to change one grade?" Iruka felt like crying he felt so hurt and betrayed.

The rosette threw her hands in the air getting annoyed with him" oh for crying out loud was it that much of a shock to you to know my true intentions?"

"Yes….yes it was….." a small tear has slid down from his left cheek.

"Well too bad for you but you couldn't possibly think I was going to do all those things to you without getting something in return. All I had to do is play my cards right and wait patiently for the odds to roll in my favor, and with time it did" she grinned.

"And to think I thought you were different, I really thought you were really special…."

"I am special in my own way I just don't understand why you looked like someone has ran over your dog, it's not the end of the world."

"I'm not expecting you to understand…."

"Whatever just tell me your choice already talk to Gai to change my grade or lose your job and get thrown in jail?"

"I already know the lengths you will go to have your sports grade change then all right, I will talk to Gai."

Sakura smiled feeling very happy" wonderful Iruka sensei you made the right choice I know you can do it, like me you can be very good at negotiating. You will convince Gai sensei in no time."

The young teacher nodded, he couldn't stop the couple of tears that fell from his eyes" you finally got what you wanted…."

The pink haired teen sighed taking her handkerchief from her skirt pocket" here use it what's the big deal?"

He took the piece of cloth and wiped her tears looking at her feeling heartbroken" you really hurt me Sakura in more ways than you can ever imagine…."

"I don't get it what the hell is wrong with you I….." she paused as her jade eyes widened slightly like she has find out the truth.

She walked a few steps getting a little close to him" Iruka sensei you….don't tell me are you in love with me?"

He didn't said a word his silence was enough for her to know he expected that maybe she will have a change of heart and accept him, but that's not what happened. Instead Sakura laughed the sight only broke his heart even more she was laughing in amusement, she thought it was funny that he developed romantic feelings for her. Even if it was wrong for a teacher to be in love with his own student but in moral and by law but he couldn't help it love happens unexpectedly. During the short time he spent with Sakura he actually liked her but after what she did he had second thoughts, he regretted ever meeting her.

"I can't believe you have actually fallen for me Iruka sensei me of all people. I think you should know that I'm the wrong person to fall for."

"I know that now…."

"Good we all learned from our mistakes trust me well I better get going I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait Sakura…." He didn't know if he could trust her if she tells the principal.

She looked back at him with a smile" don't worry Iruka sensei I won't say a word it will be our little secret."

She blew him a kiss finally leaving the classroom while Iruka was still heartbroken and ashamed for falling for a student. He was going to find a way to move on and continue living doing his job because he really loves being a teacher, finding a way to hate Sakura that was going to very difficult it was probably impossible.

* * *

(Scene change)

Sakura was walking the halls of the first floor with a grin that reflects pure satisfaction. No doubt Iruka will convince her sports teacher to change her grade she knew he won't screw up. He couldn't risk it because if he fails in talking to Gai in changing her D- she was going to tell the principal about his romance with her. She grinned she has used Iruka's love for being a teacher for her own advantage against him it was the reason she was very sure that he was going to do whatever it takes to convince her sports teacher, because he would rather rot in hell than lose his job as a teacher. She smiled to herself her plan has worked out better than she expected although she wasn't expecting for him to fall in love with her a slight miscalculation but she didn't care, she saw Sasuke waiting for her who was grinning she knew he was listening to the conversation she just had with the young teacher. It was more amusing to her when he started clapping his hands congratulating her on a job well done.

"Once again you have gained the title of coldhearted bitch."

"Why thank you Sasuke-kun you know I always enjoy your compliments" she smiled.

"It was very impressive the funny part was Iruka sensei liking you that really had me laughing."

"I know but it's funnier that he thought I felt the same way too. I guess teacher and student can have a close relationship after all."

"You truly are evil" the Uchiha was grinning.

"Thank you I take pride in my work."

"I can't help but feel sorry for him for actually falling for someone like you almost" Sasuke chuckle.

"I know poor guy, so who do you fucked today?" Sakura decided to change the topic.

"Karin…."

"The four eye freak I'm disappointed in you Sasuke-kun maybe you're losing your touch after all…." She shook her head like he has done a bad thing far banging a geeky girl like the red head.

"Whatever she was a good fuck but I'm getting tire of them asking me out. I fucked a girl and she thinks I like her and she asks me out, it's getting very annoying…."

"They can't help it when the most popular boy in school fucks them they will immediately jump to conclusions that you want a relationship with them, you should get used to it."

"I don't think I will ever will…."

"Next time you should pick a better target."

"You're right I have done a lot of girls but there's always room for improvement, maybe the next girl will be Ino…." He looked at her wanting to see her reaction.

Sakura laughed" funny pick another choice."

"No I mean it I have always wanted to have her she has a great body I would love to hear her moan my name as I ride her."

The rosette has grabbed the Uchiha by the neck of his shirt she was glaring at him" stop pissing me off dipshit you know very well I would never let you get your dirty hands on her. Ino is too smart for you she doesn't go with guys who are only interested in the sex."

"Why so serious?" he grinned at her he was just kidding after all.

"Your joke sucks ass" she let him go still looking angry.

"I will try to come up with a better joke next time."

"Just don't do it again unless you want to feel true pain"

"Like what?"

"Like me kicking your balls so hard that I will rip them from your dick and send them flying" she gave him another glare.

That was enough to shut the Uchiha up his whole face has turned pale he knew Sakura better than anyone, if she said it she will do it.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: food court cafeteria region)

Sasuke was sitting in one of the tables not too far from the cafeteria. Lunch time has finally arrived which it was the favorite part of the day to most students of Hokage high. Usually the raven haired teen will feel amused to see the local bullies messing with the geeks of the nerd section or the perverts from the perverted section trying to peek at the girls by trying to look beneath their skirt, but today it wasn't working out for him. He was eating the lunch Mrs. Haruno made for him of course he liked her cooking too bad he can't say the same about her daughter's cooking, the last thought made him smirked a little. Today was just another day at school but he was just bore out of his mind there was nothing good happening, nothing worth to look at. He just had one of his booty calls this morning and still he was bore if anything happens that will catch his attention it will be too good to be true. He saw Sakura and Ino heading his way the pink haired girl had her own lunch too while the Yamanaka also has her own lunch it was probably made by her mother, they got seated next to him.

"Hi Sasuke!" Ino greeted the raven haired teen with her usual smile.

"Hey…." He replied in brooding tone

"Looks like someone is feeling under the weather"

"Nah Sasuke-kun is always like that" replied Sakura.

"Did your mom made you lunch as usual?" asked the blond.

"Yep you can always count on my mom to make a very tasty meal."

"Too bad it doesn't run in the family" Sasuke grinned looking at the rosette.

"Bite me Sasuke-kun."

Ino laughed" you guys are at it again as always."

"You have no idea…." said Sasuke.

"Ino your lunch smells so good" Sakura said.

The Yamanaka smiled taking her meal from her bag a red lunchbox featuring all kinds of treats. There rice balls, shrimps, sushi and octopus balls.

"Please hold on your applause I know it smells and looks delicious too, I guess I have the gift for cooking."

Sakura gasped" what Ino you made this I thought it was your mom who made it?"

"Yeah I'm always making all kinds of plates I have plenty of free time to practice my cooking."

"You can take some notes from Ino Sakura your cooking tastes worst than crap" replied Sasuke.

His comment earned him a punch to his shoulder by the pink haired teen she gave him an angry comical expression" shut up chicken ass hair!"

"Don't call me that!" the Uchiha shouted back giving the same expression.

Ino laughed as she started eating her lunch this is how exactly she spent lunch, eating while watching Sakura and Sasuke going at it. She only ate a couple of rice balls and some sushi she wasn't that hungry she got up from the seat ready to leave.

"Sakura I'm heading for the library with Tenten and Temari want to come?"

"I'll join you guys later."

"Okay"

She left while Sakura got closer to Sasuke she has come to know him too well and she could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong you're being more quiet than usual?"

"I'm so fucking bore" he replied with a sigh.

"Aw banging Karin wasn't fun?"

"It was but now I'm bore, I would like for something new. I am sick of the same old crap every day."

"You really are bore if banging four eyes didn't lifted your boredom I guess you could need something fun and entertaining to kill that boredom."

"Right now I will take anything…."

"Really….?"

Sakura was in deep thought thinking of a way to help her friend she had to agree with him because she was feeling the same way. She was bored out of her mind school work was easy for her she had no problem with that plus the reunions with the student council as well as teachers, things can really get boring for her. She needed something challenging not just for the Uchiha but for herself too, something that could give a thrill in her life. Suddenly her lips formed a grin an evil grin that she has finally thought about something, she finally thought what she and Sasuke wanted.

"I got it Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm….?"

She was still grinning" I just found the perfect way for not just you but me to spice up our life."

"If it kills my boredom then I will agree with whatever you have in mind."

"Oh it will trust me now listen, let's make a bet."

"A bet?" replied the Uchiha.

"We will wager money of course and the winner will get all the money from the loser."

"Okay I'm listening what are the terms for this bet?"

The rosette's grin became wider" you Sasuke-kun take a girl and fuck her…."

He snorted" that's it that's basically what I do every day?"

"Hear me out first. I will pick whoever I want to be your target then you will charm her, make her fall for you, then you fuck her. And finally this is the best part the next day you dump her in front of the entire school making her the victim for complete and utter humiliation."

Sasuke gave a similar grin he really liked the bet" all right I'm in but you're going to choose a girl too?"

Sakura smacked him giving him a pissed off look" no you smart ass it will obviously be a boy!"

"Fine but to make things fair I will chose your target."

"I don't have a problem with that it will make things even there won't be no time limit to make things easy for us."

The raven haired teen nodded" then we have ourselves a bet."

"Right, now how about if we get started I'm sure you're dying to meet your fuck girl?"

"Sure thing the sooner we start this the sooner I will enjoy it" replied the Uchiha grinning.

"How true now we're in the right place, in fact she should be passing here any moment now."

Sasuke was looking the area seeing a lot of students but he was keeping his eyes on any girl students. The cafeteria was full it was hard to tell especially when you didn't had a clue who was the girl but he had a bad feeling about this, he had a feeling in his gut. Just looking at Sakura's face she was up to something the grin she had clearly told him something was off it read danger. He felt nervous staring at her face was she planning something behind his back or maybe he was over reacting and needed to calm down and wait for the rosette to tell him who is the girl he has to win over and sleep with before dumping her like a rotten garbage bag. Sakura smirked at his expression she already got him in her it was so fun to tease him, the best thing of all she already knew the girl to pick for him. She made sure to win the bet at all cost so the Uchiha's competition will be tough making it impossible for him to win, she was confident that she had the bet won already.

She smiled looking around the cafeteria" ah right on time there she is at 3 o' clock."

The raven haired teen looked to the direction she has mentioned according to the hour and his eyes widened. Looking at the girl that has become his obstacle to win the bet she had long navy blue hair reaching to her back, pale eyes that looked like white pearls and an impressive voluptuous chest. Wearing her uniform she was holding her back pack from her right shoulder while carrying a couple of books that looked like they were heavy, her expression only showed insecurity and that she was quite timid. Sasuke looked back at Sakura who blew him a kiss as a sign that she was mocking him he wasn't happy in the least he knew he was in big trouble his chances for winning the bet have been cut in half. The rosette was amused by his expression she knew she has given him quite the challenge she made a mental note to congratulate herself for picking such a promising young lady.

"You got to be kidding, quiet shy Hinata she's the one" replied the bewildered Uchiha.

"Hyuga Hinata age sixteen daughter of Hyuga Hiashi a powerful owner from the Tokyo bank Hyuga branch national bank meaning she has lots of money. Status currently single hobbies include reading, stuttering and hiding behind trees. Personality very timid and insecure not much of a talker and finally she's a virgin, now to me she's like a real live teletubby who's probably clueless about sex and she probably doesn't know what masturbation and an orgasm means either so that pretty much means that you will have to teach her these things when you get the chance."

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead" you want me to charm Hinata and sleep with her?"

"Don't forget dumping her in front of the entire school. Come on don't sound upset you have to admit I have pick a nice fresh virgin for you."

"I don't know about that girls like her are not easy taken back by my moves, she's a different type of girl…."

"That's why you will eventually find how to submit her to your will before she falls for you, just forget about her personality and focus on her body just look at her. I have picked a nice one for you I just know you will love playing with those big tits of hers."

He chuckle staring at her voluptuous chest" you know me so well that's a good thing I guess…."

"Atta boy at least you're looking at it in a positive way" she smiled.

The Uchiha sighed seeing Hinata tripping dropping her books because a girl was mean enough to make her trip' she's probably the last girl I would think in nailing….'

"Well now that we have that out of the way it's my turn, just like you I have already picked your fuck boy" he gave an evil grin.

Sakura wasn't intimidated by his grin" go ahead Sasuke-kun choose my fuck boy."

"You seen confident enough."

"Of course have you forgotten who I am?" she tucked some of her long pink hair showing her beauty to the next level" I'm the most popular girl in Hokage high, number one student and student council president. Every single boy in this school would kill just to have a date with me let alone getting in my pants."

"True then there's nothing to worry about no matter what kind of boy you will get, you have every right to be confident" he was still grinning.

'I don't like that grin he's up to something, I have a bad feeling about this….'

"Right now he's not here we have to go somewhere else."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

They have reached the hallway of the first floor where there were lockers they made a stop at the boy's bathroom which made Sakura suspicious of Sasuke's actions. Ever since he mentioned her about introducing her fuck boy a bad feeling in her gut has increased she had a feeling she was going to regret coming up with the idea of the bet, but she remained calm without showing any concern. The same way she chose a tough opponent like Hinata Sasuke can do the same thing but why did she doubt herself she was the top and most popular girl of the school any boy will fall prey to her womanly charms there was no way she was going to lose the bet, she won't admit defeat to the Uchiha. She gained confidence remembering who she is she wasn't afraid of a challenge she has made in the first place.

"Why are we here and this better not be one of your sick jokes?"

"Calm down it's not a joke I am sure that this must be the place where your fuck boy is."

"What….?"

Sasuke grinned when he saw the door of the boy's bathroom opened" right on time…."

Sakura looked to where he was looking at she saw a boy leaving the bathroom, she frowned staring at him. He had dark hair in the shape of a pineapple and his expression could easily read that he's lazy of course she recognized him as Shikamaru's Ino's lazy ex boyfriend. They only dated for a month and it was a relationship which it was a mistake to be made in the first place, she was so thankful that the Yamanaka made the right choice in dumping him she can't stand him. The she made a mental note remembering that she was here to meet her fuck boy for the bet her jade eyes widened she turned to Sasuke who hasn't erased his big grin, she has taken noticed that Shikamaru had some kind of white cream on his face that looked like whip cream. She was shocked and she hoped she was wrong looking at the Uchiha with a glare.

"You….don't tell me that lazy ass is my….."

"No it's not him but that doesn't make you lucky though."

Suddenly another boy came from the bathroom he was a little fat and he had long spiky brown hair and red swirls on his cheeks, like Shikamaru he also had the same type of white cream on his face. Sakura was even more shocked than before because she has realized something that made the horrible feeling in her gut get worse.

The raven haired boy was still grinning" it's not Chouji either Sakura…."

'That's fat ass and he and lazy ass they are members of the school's losers club.'

As student council president she knew all about it according to the school's status of popularity. There are three types of classes at Hokage high upper class, middle class and lower class. The losers club was obviously among the lower class of the school which they also formed part with the computer geeks that are members of the computer club. Finally the horrible truth was revealed to her that her fuck boy of the bet was among Hokage high's losers club now she understood why Sasuke has been grinning the entire time, it made sense now. She glared at him she really hated him now of course he has gotten even with her for choosing the shy Hinata for his fuck girl she has changed her glare for a grin of amusement.

'Touche Sasuke-kun touché….'

Another boy stepped out of the bathroom and it was another member of the so called losers club. He had spiky brown hair with dark eyes and red marks on his face he also had the same white cream on his face, he was a little different from everyone else because his teeth were familiar of those of a dog. Everyone thought he was a dog freak and when they had the chance they will tease him calling all sorts of names that were related to dogs.

'Dog boy he better not be the one….I already hate the choices but I'm not the one picking the choice' she turned to the Uchiha.

"Don't worry it's not Kiba either…."

"Then who is!" she demanded she was sick of this waiting game.

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said taking some of the cream from his face.

"Yeah I don't even shaved so why does has to be shaving cream?" replied Chouji.

"Quit you're whining Chouji but he really went overboard with this" Kiba said.

"He's so troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I want to wash up and eat before lunch period ends" replied Chouji.

"You guys are no fun" a new voice said from the entrance of the bathroom.

Kiba growled taking the shaving from his face" this is not funny Naruto!"

"What….?" Sakura was horrified.

Sasuke chuckle looking from the distance" and finally choice number four who is my pick for your fuck boy."

The pink haired teen was paled hearing that looking at the entrance of the bathroom. The fourth boy emerged with spiky messy golden blond hair, beautiful cerulean eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Sadly for the rosette he was also a member of the losers club, but he wasn't just any loser she was well aware about it. She was shocked, horrified and she stood in her place without moving a muscle she looked at the Uchiha like she wanted to kill him with her bare hands or maybe give him the most horrible and slow death ever. She looked at Naruto then back at Sasuke and vice versa a couple of times more.

"You can't be serious…."

"I am serious Uzumaki Naruto age sixteen hobbies goofing off and playing pranks status currently single, personality an annoying idiot he's also known as the dead last and the biggest loser of Hokage high."

He grinned at her" my personal opinion he would love to nail your pink pussy."

"This can't be right he can't be the one…..can't you choose someone else?" Sakura was still shocked looking at the whiskered blond.

"I have made up my mind he's your fuck boy why are you complaining?" smirked the raven haired teen.

"Why?" she glared at him" look at him he's a moron!"

"I think I have made a good choice for you. I find it very amusing to see the most popular girl of school together with the biggest loser of the school."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know you do but I hope you're not feeling any doubt. I remember your huge confidence that any boy would kill just to have a date with you or fuck with you, don't tell me that you don't have what it takes to make Naruto fall under your charms?"

"Don't get cocky just because you have given me the dead last I am not going to throwing the towel to you, this bet has just gotten started I'm not going to lose to you."

"I won't lose to you either but how about if we raise the stakes a little just to make this bet more challenging?" replied Sasuke.

"Such as….?"

"If I win not just I would get all of your money but….you will give me your car too."

Sakura got pissed grabbing the Uchiha by the neck of his shirt" there's no fucking way I'm giving you my Mustang."

"If you're so confident that you can make the dead last yours then there's nothing to be afraid off, raise the stakes if you know that you will win."

She rudely let him go grinning" fine I accept the terms but if I win I will take all of your money and your Camaro."

"I haven't bought it yet…."

"Then buy it already it will make my victory even sweeter."

"Fine I also have another suggestion for the bet. You said that there's no time limit let's make the bet more challenging and exciting and gave it a time limit."

"What….?" Sakura felt fear growing inside of her some of her confidence started to vanish.

"What's wrong I heard fear in your voice why is that?" Sasuke grinned.

"Nothing is wrong and I'm not afraid fine let's make the bet more challenging I accept the time limit, how long?"

"Well we both have to admit we have gotten quite the targets and I admit it will take us some time before we can make them fall for us, how about two months?"

"Two months?" Sakura raised an eyebrow bewildered.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't you think that's a little too long?"

"I think it's enough time for us to make those two ours and that's how the bet will go. Whoever makes the target fall for us sleeps with us and dumps them in front of the entire school after the two months will be the winner."

"The bet is done you're on Sasuke-kun good luck making Hinata fall for you, it won't be easy" she grinned.

"I know that already good luck making the dead last yours, you're going to need it" he grinned back at her.

"Please" she chuckle looking at Naruto who was laughing because of his prank with the shaving cream on the three boys" Sasuke-kun I assure you that after two months I will make that loser eat from my hand, when I'm done with him he will be licking the shit from my shoes. He will be my slave and he will be praising me as his goddess I will give some purpose on his miserable existence but the one thing I will enjoy the most will be dumping him in front of everyone, I will take pleasure watching him getting his heart broken into millions of pieces and being humiliated by the entire school and I will be the first to laugh at his face."

"A little extreme for my taste but that's the purpose of the bet don't feel quite the same with Hinata, but I do know I will get bore being with her. She's so quiet and her stuttering is annoying can't say if it will be an enjoyable experience for me…."

"I would whatever it takes to win this bet you will lose Sasuke-kun."

"Don't get cocky the bet has just begun we have two months so don't start celebrating yet."

"You're right I will celebrate when the right time comes I will enjoy the taste of victory."

"You're on" replied the Uchiha.

* * *

"**And thus we made the bet with the purpose to kill our boredom and give some entertainment to our lives but in truth none of us knew what we have gotten ourselves into, and as the time will pass our lives will take a drastic turn. We have two months to make two different people fall for us and sleep with us before they faced complete humiliation and heartbreak in front of everyone from the school but in those two months we will find the true meaning of our existence…."**

* * *

**To be continued**

**I'm back baby! Bigger, meaner and with a new battery charger it only cost 12$ but with the shipping and handling it was 20$ oh well it's even better than buying in it at a store it's like 80$ no thank you. But anyway I hope you have enjoy this chapter and now I will continue with the next chapter of Am I worthy to love you I will try to release the chapter before September. Remember to read and review I will see you all next time and it's so good to be back I felt terrible almost four weeks without updating it felt like pure torture, farewell and peace!**

Next chapter: getting to friendship basis


	3. Getting to friendship basis

Chapter 3 Getting to friendship basis

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-san does I only own the plot of the story.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters Sakura's narration**

* * *

"**As we made the bet it was time for us to meet our targets and make our move, we both knew we couldn't rush things. We had to take things slowly in order for us to tame them, to have their friendship first before having their hearts in order to use their love to our favor. And eventually where it will lead to ultimate heartbreak where we will dump them in front of everyone at the school. Two months to make them fall in love with us it sure sounded easy for us, but in those two months people can really change their perspective of life like we did…."**

* * *

(Location: Hokage high school first floor locker area Tokyo Japan)

Naruto was still smiling at his latest prank yet watching his friends covered in shaving cream, they looked hilarious. His new prank invention really worked he was always testing all kinds of things that will help him achieve the perfect prank of course he made the pranks to be inoffensive, not in a way that he could get expel from the school. He knew the three teens weren't happy with him for being victims of his prank, it wasn't the first time it has happened before. The three teens were his best friend since they were at junior high at the seventh grade so they knew each other very well, and even back then he was doing his pranks. They have gotten used to it but they will still get annoyed to this very day.

Shikamaru was the lazy boy with no motivation whatsoever, he was all laid back. He pretty much thought that almost everything was troublesome school is troublesome, getting up early in the morning was troublesome, studying was troublesome, girls were troublesome and life was troublesome. About waking up to go to school he had no choice because his mother always wakes him up whom he considers to be the most troublesome woman in the entire world. He being so lazy was the reason he was considered a loser with having some low scores in classes, the only thing he likes the most was cloud watching he didn't thought it was troublesome. He wasn't even sad when Ino broke up with him he looked like he could care less but he was feeling better that a troublesome girl has left him for good.

Chouji was Shikamaru's best friend since they were little because he was the only person who protected him from the bullies whenever he was being picked on for his weight. He loves to eat a lot and his favorite food is bbq pork and bbq flavored chips but he still ate about everything. Because he was chubby and a big eater he was part of Homage's losers club most of the students will tease him, but others remained neutral. If there was one thing he hated the most it was being called fatso, the word always brings the worst in him and he looked very scary when he was angry. So some of the students stood quiet deciding that it was best to avoid experiencing his wrath, all in all he was a good person and kind when it comes down to it.

Lastly Kiba was a little stubborn and hardheaded sometimes, he was a bit similar in personalities with Naruto. He has enjoyed and laughed at some of the blonds' pranks in the past, of course when he wasn't the victim. He cares a lot for his friends and his best friend in the entire world it's his dog Akamaru, it was such a shame that the school didn't allow pets or he will bring the dog in heart beat. He was very knowledgeable when it comes to dogs and animals because his mother and sister are vetenerians, and he was planning in following their footsteps too. He was part of the losers club simply because he hangs out with the rest of the losers that was the only reason. He cares a lot for Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto they were his buds and always treasure his friends like the whiskered blond. Although right now he wasn't feeling happy with the blond for being a victim to shaving cream.

Naruto saw his friend's expressions and they were obviously more annoyed with him than angry. He thought that this prank was more innocent than his previous pranks maybe he should have chosen a different target. He wasn't sad for choosing them but he saw it was amusing to see them in shaving cream he has been deciding between the shaving cream and can whip cream, but then again he knew Chouji will be eating the cream right about now.

"You guys should know when to take a joke."

"Not when the joke is on us" Kiba gave a frown.

"I'd rather see someone else get caught in the prank" replied Shikamaru.

"Couldn't you at least used food to throw at our faces instead of shaving cream?" whined Chouji he didn't minded to eat the food without using his hands.

"So you could eat it all before you guys started whining I don't think so?" the whiskered blond gave a smirk.

"This is troublesome we should go wash up before lunch ends" said Shikamaru.

Chouji nodded" yes I don't want to miss lunch.

"We'll see you later Naruto" Kiba said.

"Right…."

The three boys from the losers club went back to the boy's bathroom as Naruto headed to his locker, he didn't know he was being watched. Not too far from the hallway stood Sakura she was still in the same spot where Sasuke introduced the Uzumaki as her fuck boy for their bet. Her jade eyes were only on the blond, she was eyeing him like a hungry hawk eyeing its prey waiting for the right moment to strike. She couldn't be any more annoyed and upset than she was right now, how she hated Sasuke right about now. If he wasn't family she would have beaten the living shit out of him for giving her a bad target to have her way in her sick, twisted bet that she invented. She can have any boy from the school with just snapping her fingers and they will all come down to her getting on their knees, praising her like she was their queen. But no her target and victim was now the rotten apple that has fallen from the tree of fresh apples a long time ago and she wasn't fond with hanging with rotten fruits, not when she couldn't stand them.

She has never been fond of the blond not as long as she remembers him, in fact she was well familiar with him. She has known him since they were in elementary school back at the sixth grade she knew he hasn't change sine because he was still the same as she remembers him. Always loud and annoying, always playing pranks on other and she hated to admit that here were times that she has come to laughed at them and enjoyed them, in secrecy she liked the Uzumaki. Of course that was before she started maturing and seeing him for what he really is which it's an annoying idiot who wasn't worth of her time. She has always ignored him not even saying a word to him every time she has seen him she pretended like he wasn't there and kept on walking passing him by. Eventually when came to this school and sadly she saw him once again, she started seeing him as the biggest loser that Hokage high has ever had. She never thought she will have to make a move on him to fall prey to her bet, but first try she will have to gain his friendship before moving on to the next phase of her plan.

She fixed her long pink hair while touching her boobs checking that her uniform is right making sure she was very gorgeous, she saw that the whiskered blond was at his locker picking some books it was the right time to strike' okay Haruno Sakura you can do this I will make it quick, before going to his heart and make him my slave for humiliation I have to win over his friendship, can't be too fast on him though after all I have plenty of time to make him my tool….'

She walked towards him giving her sweet smile playing her role of the most popular girl in the school she was into her character. The innocent, smart girl who always focused on her studies and duties concerning the school system she was also student council president, she was the good girl with a heart as cold as ice. She was standing behind him giving her best smile yet while in her mind she was shouting in desperation not to go through with this, for crying out loud she was going to talk to the biggest loser in the entire school. But she kept in mind why she was doing this in the first place the bet with Sasuke she was going to win, take all of his money and the car he buys. If there was one thing she was well known is for being very stubborn she was planning in losing a bet she made, losing is not an option for her. She finally chose her first words to talk to him something that will definitely get his attention.

'I have to be my sweet self and follow his lead there's nothing to worry about, after all he's just another boy looking to nail some pussy….'

"That was a nice prank."

Naruto's eyes widened from the shock he thought he has heard wrong. He has just heard the sweet angelic voice of the one person he knew so well someone he thought that will never speak to him. He wasn't dreaming at least he wished he wasn't this was just too good to be true he felt his heart beat getting faster, hoping that this wasn't some kind of sick joke or wonderful dream. Turning around he was met by a pair of beautiful jade orbs with gorgeous bubble pink hair and a smile that will make any boy blush. Now he really believed he was dreaming to see the one girl he has always like staring at him seemed to be impossible, the shocking part she has talked to him. He has known the pink haired teen since they were in the sixth grade but she never paid any attention to him, always ignoring him and he knew that she didn't like him. She didn't even like his pranks she always looked away from him, according to him. But he was asking himself why she was talking to him now he was really dreaming or just seeing things, he came to the conclusion if she never talked to him since the sixth grade why now when they were on the twelve grade just one year before they graduate.

He stood there shocked looking at the pink haired girl who was still smiling sweetly at him he really didn't know what to say to her. Sure he should talk to her back after she has finally said a word to him in six years, to finally talk to the girl of his dreams was a dream come true. Sakura's left brow twitched at the fact that it's been five minutes since she has talked to him and he hasn't answered her back although it was to be expected from a normal point of view. He was the dead last and no one will bother talking to him unless other members from the losers club, of course he will be speechless to be talked to by the most popular girl in school.

'He hasn't said a word to me and he's already annoying me…..what a loser.'

"Hey are you in there?" she asked trying not to lose her patience.

Naruto finally blinked getting back to reality he looked left then right before turning back to her" you talking to me?"

"Yes I am" she replied with a smile.

"Okay…" he was still shocked that she was finally talking to him.

"So shaving cream not too much of originality as a prank but it's a classic prank."

"Heh I guess" he was feeling uneasy it felt so weird that she was actually taking her time to say a word to him.

'I have to make it look good I can't make him get suspicious of my actions….'

"Sakura-chan….?"

The pink haired teen reacted negative with a small frown she hated when Naruto called her that, she just didn't like it whenever he will call her name with a suffix. It has become a natural reaction for her to hate that name calling from him, even if no one else from school will call with a suffix. She erased her expression keeping her smile just looking at the whiskered blond she could tell he was shocked, confused and just plain speechless of her talking to him. She just needed to act normal and real enough that she was enjoying talking to him when in truth she wasn't, she really wanted to get this over with already.

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto started again" I really don't know what to say…."

"What do you mean?"

The blond gave a silly grin which she thought it made him looked like an idiot" this feels weird you know, I don't know why you're talking to me not that I don't like it. You have never talked to me before but here you are talking to me sorry if I'm acting weird."

'Looks like he's not as stupid as he looks' the pink haired student gave a mental grin.

"You're right it is weird and almost impossible that I'm talking to you now but, listen Naruto do you have a minute I would like to talk to you?" she gave him another sweet smile with the purpose to convince him.

"Yeah I don't mind…."

"Thanks walk with me."

He nodded closing his locker making sure that the locked was well placed, once that was out of the way he started walking the hall ways of the school with the pink haired teen. He felt nervous and embarrassed to be walking side by side with Sakura made him blush it almost felt like they were very close friends that has established a powerful bond, he really wanted that. In his heart he likes her very much he has always had a spot for her it was empty since she never talked to him or like him for the matter. Part of his dream have become true with just walking with her exchanging words with the other he smiled at her while she smiled back but deep inside she hated it, she was feeling scared walking the halls with him. She has noticed some of the students that has finished lunch looking at them they were already whispering things to others, it won't be long before the entire school finds out that she was talking to the biggest loser of Hokage high she was well familiar with the gossip systems in the school.

"So what do you want to talk about Sakura-chan?" Naruto gave another goofy grin hiding his blush.

"It's about you basically…."

"Me?" he blinked feeling embarrassed.

She nodded looking around noticing a couple of students staring at them they reached outside of the school leading to the front here they weren't anyone. She sighed as she got seated on the staircase and signaled the blond to seat next to her which he did but he was trying so hard to hide his embarrassment.

"For a while now I have been doing a lot of soul searching and well I don't know you, yet I remembered you since the sixth grade even if you still haven't change from back then. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to have a chance to know you better Naruto" she looked at him hoping that he will accept her request she did thought it was the best excuse she could come up with.

The whiskered blond was taken back he felt himself blush "get to know me better like getting together?"

'For now I will be gaining your friendship before gaining your heart and that's where I will enjoy crushing it into millions of pieces….'

She remembered she had to play her part right and she was a very good actress so she frowned at his comment" don't you even think about it, it's definitely not what you have in mind. I was referring of me having the chance to let you in my life and perhaps form a friendship with you."

"Oh right you want us to be friends" Naruto gave a goofy grin but he was still happy.

"Yes if you want to we can become friends, of course I'm not obligating you or any of the sorts."

The blond thought it will be stupid to say to her this is what he has been dreaming for so long. To finally have the pink haired student as his friend to for a bond with her, he wanted to have a friendship. The thought of forging a strong bond of becoming more than just friends crossed his mind, but for now this will be enough for him. A great opportunity has been brought up to him he wasn't going to refuse it he had a feeling this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, part of his dream that he wants to fulfill.

She looked at his waiting for his answer making sure to give the sweetest smile she can make" what do you say Naruto want to be my friend?" she offered his hand for a handshake.

He gave a big smile" of course I want to be your friend Sakura-chan!"

She smiled taking his hand in the handshake" then we're officially friends."

"Hehe thanks" he was giving his usual goofy grin.

Even if the pink haired student was smiling shaking his hand in her mind she was grinning so evilly' the moment you shake my hand was the day you have signed a contract with the devil because I'm going to make your life a living hell dead last. I will enjoy humiliating you and toying with your heart grabbing it with my hand and then squash it very slowly, welcome to my hell in the cruel game of life loser….'

They broke the handshake while Naruto was still smiling" well lunch period is almost over I really have to get to my next class."

"Right I have to get to my class too."

"Then I will see you later Sakura-chan."

"Later then…."

The blond entered back to the school while Sakura gave an evil grin because everything has gone exactly as she has planned, and best of all it turned out easier than she thought. This was the first step into moving forward to win the bet she knew she has gained an advantage over her competition, she was so confident that he rival didn't stood a chance in beating her.

'You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Uzumaki Naruto?'

She chuckle gazing at her hand the one that made the handshake with the blond" eww I touched him better wash it I don't want to get infected with the loser syndrome."

She went back to the school aware that the word will eventually break out that she has become friends with the dead last she knew the risk that will threaten her popularity. But it was necessary risk to make in order to win the bet she grinned thinking about the Uchiha, she has been successful in capturing her target in her trap to have Naruto as her fuck boy. She had a strong feeling that it wasn't going to be the same with the raven haired teen, she kept her grin just thinking about the scenario.

'So far so good the dead last is my helpless prey, the dies are rolling in my favor as always. It's such a shame that Sasuke-kun won't have better luck he probably knows that it won't be easy to capture big tits Hinata because in order to get to her he has to try and cross a strong bridge an impossible to cross kind of bridge' she was still grinning.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: second floor classroom)

It was the last period class and they were taking math class under Mrs. Yuhi Kurenai a beautiful woman in her mid twenties with long dark hair and gorgeous ruby eyes. Lucky for some people like Sasuke he was glad that this was one of the classes Sakura wasn't with him he was actually glad he didn't had to see her face. Although he cares for her sometimes she annoys him and after making the bet with him she will annoy him even more, gloating at him that she already had the bet won. He knew her that well especially when he has she has already made her move on Naruto, he's been hearing all over the school that popular council student president has became friends with the dead last. It wasn't good for him he needed to act fast before the pink haired student gets more ahead of him he was going to make his move. Another thing he was glad about this period besides leaving school is that this was the only period he had together with Hinata, it was the perfect opportunity to strike. He sworn that by today he will have her as a friend, getting to her and convince her wasn't going to be easy he knew it all too well.

His onyx eyes turned to the location of her seat the paled eye teen was paying attention to the teacher while writing on her notebook, she looked like she was a smart girl a bookworm perhaps. He actually if she was a bimbo or smart he has never thought what kind of girl he likes, as long as he gets to bang them that's all that matters to him. He started checking her out from her seat nice long legs followed by her nice bust too bad that the school uniform was covering her body he would love to see her in a swim suit. She was attractive in a way she was a passable target he just didn't know how to approach her she was different from other girls, she wasn't the type to go for a booty call. He will have to play his strategy carefully to get close to her and eventually win her over he noticed that by now Hinata was staring and she quickly turned her gaze away she was probably embarrassed that he has been staring at her. He grinned going back to pay attention to the teacher he didn't wanted to get her attention because he wasn't paying attention to her class.

"Remember class to study for your algebra quiz on Thursday" said Kurenai.

The school bell ran meaning it was the end of the last period everyone started getting up from their seats.

"See you tomorrow class."

Sasuke made sure he was last to exit the classroom he started following Hinata, or more precise stalked her even if stalking wasn't in his nature. He followed her through the halls while the crowd of students was heading for the stairs happy to leave the school and enjoy freedom like some of them say. He was lucky that she hasn't noticed him watching her because of the many students and she was only paying attention to leave, he needed to be careful not to lose her. If she leaves the school he will lose his chance to make the first move on her and Sakura will continue to be on the lead to win the bet. He cursed in his mind she was getting further away going downstairs he couldn't believe it if this goes on he will lose her for sure. It seemed luck was on the Uchiha's side as Hinata accidentally tripped on the stairs dropping some of the books that she was carrying it was bad enough no one was helping her as the students continued their way down to the first floor.

'Perfect' he grinned at the lucky chance he's been given.

He went next to her picking up the two heavy books noticing that she looked like she hurt ankle on her fall" you okay?"

"Ye….yes I'm fine I hurt my ankle a little but it's nothing serious…."

"I got your books."

"Thank you they don't fit in my back pack because they're quite big and heavy…."

The paled eye student finally looked at the kind person who bothered to take his time and helped her pick up her books. Once she took look at the person her eyes widened in shock she couldn't believe it, she thought that she was dreaming. She was meeting face to face with Uchiha Sasuke the most popular boy in the school he was staring at her with his usual brooding expression while he was still holding her books. For a moment she thought she has lost her grip on reality so many question started popping in her head why was this happening, why he was helping her, why he would take his time to help an outcast like herself she wasn't part of the group of popular girls like Sakura and Ino. She wasn't a big talker because of shyness and insecurity she was considered an outsider from the rest, yet here she was in front of Sasuke who just helped her pick up her books. She didn't know what to do sure she did thanked him for the kind act but she was still wondering why he was doing this, maybe there was kindness in his heart after all.

Sasuke knew that her shocking expression was understandable Hinata was below the popularity poll in the school, for someone like him to be talking to her was a sign that it could be the end of the world. It was amusing here he was trying to talk to a less popular girl and he had to make her fall for him in order to sleep with her and then dump her in front of the entire school. The bet was tough and Sakura has made it tougher for him but he wasn't planning in giving up, take all of her money and her Mustang GT was a good prize if he wins. He will have to make it look good if he wanted to win over the Hyuga teen first her friendship, then her heart and finally getting into her pants if it was possible. He had to sweat dropped holding her books she was still in some kind of trance ever since she found out that it was him the one who helped her. He was starting to get annoyed at her reaction it wasn't everyday he will mind paying attention to a girl like her.

'Looks like she has lost it….'

"Hey you all right….?"

Hinata blinked breaking her spacing out" oh….yes I'm sorry I di….didn't m…me….mean it thank you for the h…help."

'Great she's stuttering I wonder if I'll live through that….'

"No problem you looked like you needed the help."

"Thank you….could you give them back to me?" she replied in a timid way.

"I won't mind carry them for you."

"What….you want to carry them all the way out of the school?"

"I don't have a problem with it" he replied coolly.

"But you don't have to" Hinata was still shocked that the most popular boy in Hokage high was bothering himself to help her.

"I want to…."

She stood quiet slowly her pale eyes stared at his onyx orbs" why are you doing this?"

"Hmm" he didn't hear her because she replied in a whisper.

"Why are you helping me someone like you shouldn't even bother to help someone like me?" she said louder finally asking the big question.

'I knew she was smart….' He thought giving a sigh.

"I would like to have a word with you once we leave the school."

Hinata nodded agreeing to let him explain they started going down the stairs, unaware that someone was watching them. A pair of eyes was on both students as they went down to the first floor of the school however they were full of anger and hatred staring at Sasuke the person obviously didn't like the Uchiha at all, he was only concerned for the Hyuga teen. He left after a couple of minutes going down the stairs.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Sasuke….?" Hinata was feeling unsure of his sudden actions.

"Look I know it's not normal for me to help you like that, I understand your reaction."

She managed to give a smile" I guess….but I'm glad you decided to help so I'm grateful that you did."

"The reason I did….I guess I felt sorry for you."

"Sorry?"

"I saw you at the cafeteria during lunch when that girl made you tripped and you dropped your books. I felt bad I didn't help you back then although you should be upset that she did that, she did it on purpose you know."

"It's a…all right I'm used to it there's no need to interfere with her, it will probably turn out into a fight."

The Uchiha looked back at her he needed to make this look good in order to convince her to fall into his trap" I'm not used to being this kind, I'm usually very rude and cold maybe you're the reason that I act this way…."

"What….?" she suddenly blushed at his bold statement.

"I read that sometimes a person can bring the good in someone, I didn't believe in any of that. But after today maybe I was wrong I think I have found that person."

The paled eyed student was still blushing" I…..S….Sasuke…."

"I think someone like you deserves to have friends, you have always been lonely right?"

She slowly nodded remembering since she arrived at Hokage high she has always been the big loner. Because of her timid personality and her insecurity she never had any friends she was the outcast who was unpopular because she was too quiet. She has secretly long for some friends and forge friendship with other girls as well as boys but she has never been successful, she was only good in studying. She was a smart student with a high score but she had the lowest score when it comes to having friends, if only her social skills were as good as her studying skills.

Sasuke has given her a convincing smile" that's why I have decided to be your friend…."

Her eyes widened in shock" what….?"

"I want to become your friend" the raven haired teen repeated.

"You….really want to be my friend?" Hinata was more shocked.

"If it's all right with you…."

"Yes I want to have a friend" she quickly replied no hesitation whatsoever.

"Okay then we're friends how about if we hang out later today?"

She timidly nodded while he smiled" how about if you wait for me at the McDonalds across the school at 3 o' clock?"

"Okay…."

"Don't worry I will pick you up."

"Thank you Sasuke I will be there."

"See you then…."

Sasuke left with a grin on his face he never thought Hinata was so naïve she should think twice before accepting to become his friend so easily. She obviously didn't know the rumors about him always finding a girl to bang each day he has probably do every girl on the school except for a few. He looked back at the Hyuga student who smiled at him looking very happy to have made her first friend in school, she didn't had a clue what she has gotten herself into. He was still grinning walking out of the school building she has fallen as his prey everything was going according to his plan.

'I can't believe that went so easy easier than I thought, she accepted my invitation rather quickly I guess she wants to make friends so badly. But anyway so far so good Sakura and I are both in a draw for now, but if I'm going to pick up Hinata today I'm going to need a car I guess it's time to buy my Camaro….'

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto has left the school building and has reached the parking lot of the school he was humming a happy tune. He was obviously happy for a great today especially when he has become an official friend of Sakura, the girl he has always like secretly anyway. He went to a tree the same spot where he always leaves his bike his only transportation to get to school. He has bought the bike with some of the money he has saved from his par time job at Ichihraku's ramen restaurant it was a good source to get some exercise. He got on and started pedaling leaving the parking lot when he reached outside of the school on the front he saw his three friends getting into a Chevrolet pickup van. Shikamaru got front on the passenger seat while Kiba and Chouji got on the back he took a look of the driver of the pickup he did recognized him. It was an older man in his early thirties who resemblance Shikamaru a lot except for the small bear on his chin, he was obviously his father. He knows Nara Shikaku who is always the person who picks the three teens after school and leaves them at their homes, since they leave close to the Nara residence.

"Hey Mr. Nara!" he greeted.

The older man smiled" her Naruto how's everything?"

"Great school has ended so I'm obviously happy."

"Heh typical Naruto" Kiba said with a smirk.

"How about if you come with us I'm sure Shikaku-san won't mind giving you a ride home?" asked Chouji.

"It's all right Chouji Naruto has his bike he can get home on his own" replied Shikamaru.

"That's right but thanks for the offer" he gave his grin.

"I will see you later Naruto" Shikaku said ready to leave.

"See you later Naruto!" said Kiba.

"Bye guys!" he shouted watching the van leave with his friends.

He resumed riding on his bike thinking about Sakura the fact that he has become his friend has made his day and life all better. He blushed giving a quick glance to his right hand which he gave the handshake with the pink haired teen he has actually touched her hand. He started thinking about her sweet smile looking at him with so much happiness her jade eyes showing a lot of affection. In his mind there were a couple of words that has stayed written forever in his head remembering her about today.

"_Then we're officially friends…."_

'I can't believe it I'm really Sakura-chan's friend maybe just maybe we can get the chance to become more than friends in the future' he blushed at the thought.

He went back to pay attention at the road ahead not wanting to have an accident on his bike. He didn't realize that at the street a red Mustang GT has gotten next to him it was none other than Sakura. She shook her head seeing his transportation and thought it was lame, riding a bike it sure made him looked geeky or a nerd.

"Hey Naruto!"

The whiskered blond turned to the direction where he heard his name looking at the pink haired girl of his dreams he gave a big smile" Sakura-chan!"

She gasped he has taken his eyes on the path he was traveling" look out!"

The blond fell from his bike for hitting a small hole on the sidewalk Sakura stopped the car smirking at the sight she tried not to laugh.

'This is going to be fun' she was already enjoying having the dead last as her friend supposedly.

"Naruto you okay you're not dead?" she went to him pocking him with a stick.

"It's okay Sakura-chan I'm fine" he gave his goofy grin getting up he was feeling hurt though.

"You should pay attention to where you're looking at to prevent these kinds of accidents."

"I know you just took me by surprise that's all…."

She sweat dropped" are you saying it's my fault?"

"No of course not it's my fault for taking my eyes away from the road."

She smiled hearing that he was right" good now I just came to tell you that I and my friends are going to the mall, would you like to go with me?"

"What….you want me to go with you?" Naruto was shocked.

"Of course silly we're friends right?"

"Oh right yeah I would love to go with you" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Then get in I'll drive us there."

"But what about my bike….?"

"Just put it in the trunk."

He nodded picking up his bike as Sakura got inside her car lifting the lever of the trunk opening it. He carefully put the bike but accidentally the upper part of the trunk making him gasped, he wasn't the only one. Sakura heard that and glared at the blond teen she felt the painful blow herself her car was her baby like it was her son and mothers felt the pain of their sons. After all she loves her Mustang with all of her heart and no one messes with her pride and joy, those who did will only suffered severe consequences. She was still glaring at him as he closed the trunk tightly before opening the passenger door and getting in, closing the door. She was praying to have patience and strength to not end up beating Naruto to death, to keep him alive to have her way with him and then dump him. She already knew that having him for two months was going to be the most annoying months in her entire life. The whiskered blond was still feeling embarrassed and flattered it was the first time he has been inside her car.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm yeah…."

"Let's get one thing straight" she smiled at him trying to erase the thought of choking him to death" while you're in this car you will treated it with respect like it was a real live person because it doesn't belongs to you. I worked very hard to earn the money to buy it and I don't want to see a single scratch on it, especially on the paint job."

'Well most of the money I earned it from blackmailing people but that still counts as working hard….'

"Yeah sure I won't let anything bad happens to your car I promise" he gave her his goofy grin.

'Idiot' she frowned mentally at his grin she hated his grin it made him look more stupid' that's one minus point for having you as a friend and one positive point for disliking you even more….'

She put the car on drive and they were off her next destination was the Tokyo mall across downtown. She noticed that Naruto has fastened his safety belt and has taken something from his backpack, she recognized the object as a music CD. She sweat dropped CD's were old and primitive the technology was replaced with Ipods, Iphones and other gadgets that let you hear MP3's. That is until she saw the covered of the CD and the title her eyes widened, her mouth was wide open and she tried so hard not to crash the car from taking her eyes on the front.

"Holy shit Disturbed Asylum!"

Naruto smiled at her expression" I know I had the same look too it's their new album."

"I didn't know they have released a new album!" she felt so disappointed like she wasn't a true fan of the band.

"You have a CD player-"

"Yes put it in!" she cut him off reading his mind.

"Sure I bought it yesterday but I haven't gotten the time to listen to it yet."

He opened the case putting the CD on the player Sakura quickly turned he volume to max level not caring if her car explodes from the loud music. The car was now hit by loud rock music while the pink haired teen was banging to the album of the band followed by Naruto, they will definitely enjoyed the trip to the mall while listening to the new album. Sakura was loving the album so far but she managed to composed herself as she looked at Naruto who was still banging his head she actually smiled she needed to ask him to borrow the CD, this album is must have on her itunes library and Ipod. Both teens were rocking out to the loud music it looked like they were already good friends, at least that's what Naruto thought unlike a certain cold pink haired girl. She has made a mental note listening to the new album from one of her favorite bands about the dead last of Hokage high.

'I guess he gets a positive one in friendship terms but I still dislike him, damn this album kicks ass!'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Tokyo mega car dealer downtown district)

Sasuke was walking across he large car dealer he was impressed by the sight of many automobiles. He had to whistle in amazement there were a lot of good models of cars from Nissan, Suzuki, Mitsubishi, Subaru among others he could easily fall in love with the place. Some cars have really caught his attention like Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution and the Subaru Impreza STR, but those vehicles were out of his league he wasn't worthy of them here was only one car he wanted. He took a long look at the new model of the Eclipse he stopped from staring at it due that he was captivated by its beauty, he finally made his way to the Chevrolet section where he will find his dream car. He stopped dead in his racks he finally saw it the new Camaro and it was colored black the same color he was looking for, his onyx eyes were wide as he was staring at the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. He has found it there was no second guesses no holding him back he knew what he wanted.

'That car is mine….'

From the office of the dealer the owner has just finished doing business with another customer who left his shop very satisfying. He was wearing grey suit he had spiky dark hair and dark eyes he sighed happily as he got seated on his desk enjoying the cool of his air conditioning, happy that he has made a sale today. He decided to take a look through his window spotting the raven haired teen staring at the black Camaro like he was in a trance he gave a big grin his break has ended. It was back to work leaving his office, headed straight towards the Uchiha with a big smile on his face.

'Another customer I sure love my job'

He approached him while Sasuke saw him" welcome to the Tokyo meda dealer I'm Kotetsu how can I be of service to you?"

"You're very lucky for having all of these cars" he replied with a grin.

Kotetsu laughed" how true but you my friend are the luckiest because I assured you that today you will be leaving my shop in one of these lovely vehicles."

"I really hope so I have to pick up this girl today I really need a car."

"You have come to the right place buddy, just between you and me the ladies go crazy for a guy with a hot ride they say a man is as good as the car he drives."

"I don't think she's the kind of girl that gets aroused just by looking at the car someone has" Sasuke was still grinning thinking about Hinata.

"There will always be one of those rare girls but anyway my friend is there an specific vehicle you're interested?"

"I have already decided way before coming here" he pointed to the black Camaro next to them" I want this car I am determined to have it no matter what."

"You have a good eye this Camaro is one of the newest models in fact I only have a few of these babies left before more of them arrives."

"Is this the only one you have in black?"

"Yes I believe so I don't think the next Camaro's that will arrive at my shop none of them are black."

"Then I want the black one how much?"

"You're a quick one already want to talk business I like that. This model is sixty thousand the payment will be five hundred fifty monthly" replied Kotetsu.

"That's a little too expensive can you give me a discount?" the Uchiha frowned at the price of his dream car.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any discounts and sixty thousand is the only price for this Camaro, however if you can't afford the prize I might give you a used model that we have in stock."

"I'm not interested in used cars" Sasuke was really determined to buy the black Camaro.

"If you don't have the money to buy this vehicle then it saddens me to say this but you can't have it I am sorry."

Sasuke knew this was going o happen buying a Camaro was expensive even if he had enough money to buy it, just like Sakura most of the money he has earned is from blackmailing people. He knew he could get his dream car at a cheaper prize he just needed to push the right buttons on the car dealer owner he was also a good negotiator. He had the necessary material to convince Kotetsu he took his wallet from his back pocket.

"I can't expect to buy a Camaro in a more economical prize maybe I should tell you a bit more of myself. Although I'm sixteen still in high school I have earned a good reputation of myself, I have this special job which is to gather information on people I can get any kind of information depending how much they are willing to pay me."

"A private detective….?" Kotetsu said.

"Something like that" he took a couple of pictures from his wallet they were big enough to see what they were about" you see I took these pictures and I was wondering if you know this lovely lady right here."

The spiky haired owner took the pictures and gasped recognizing the beautiful woman in the photo but that wasn't what it got his attention. The woman wasn't alone in the photos she was with another man who seemed to be older than her with long white haired, he was obviously the pervert Jiraiya. He started feeling angry but most of all jealous because the two people in the pictures were hugging and kissing, there was a picture where Jiraiya was fondling the woman's ass. He tightened his hold on the photos while Sasuke was grinning at the sight but he quickly erased it, his plan was working so far.

"Judging by your expression I guess you do…."

"She's my wife" Kotetsu wasn't happy because these pictures clearly tell that she was cheating on him with another man.

"She is I am sorry to hear that it's such a shame that I know this guy right here, trust me he's a big time pervert and without angering you he's probably nailing her as I speak."

"When did you take those pictures?" he was still upset.

"Three days ago, the point is your wife is cheating on you and that's not good. Look Kotetsu I want to help you I can give you all the information you need on this pervert so you can get even with him. Teach him a lesson he will never forget he won't get away with nailing your wife, but my services don't come for free you will have to pay me with something of strong value" he turned to the black Camaro.

Kotetsu already knew what he wanted it was so predictable but this business satisfies him the most. If he knows about the man is wife is cheating on him he will make sure he will never get close to her again. Right now he didn't care how much money Sasuke will give him for the vehicle, this situation was really personal to him and he was no longer clinging to his professionalism as a car dealer owner.

"How much….?"

"Half" the Uchiha gave a grin.

"Thirty thousand….fine sold."

They shake hands

" it's a pleasure doing business with you" he gave another grin.

(Time skip: fifteen minutes later)

The black Camaro left the car dealer with a very happy Sasuke was driving it he has bought his first car and the car of his dreams. He was truly clever buying such a car for half the original retail prize with the prize that he gave him all the information on the man who was cheating with Kotetsu's wife, he grinned it was a good idea to spy on Jiraiya to be able to get the information he was looking for. He was glad that he met the pervert back at the pizza restaurant where Sakura works right now he didn't wanted to be in the white haired man's shoes because he was going to be beaten up by an angry jealous husband. He was going to celebrate as he pushed the gas pedal increasing the speed he turned on the radio and the song fuel by Metallica was being played making him grinned, it was the perfect song. Now all he needed to do is get dressed and pick up his fuck girl at McDonalds so they can start their so called friendship, he was going to make sure to take a lead over Sakura to win the bet. He smiled looking at the city in his new car he has never felt so good and alive in a while, his life has gotten a lot better.

'Papa's got a brand new car….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: parking lot Tokyo mall downtown district)

Sakura parked her car in one of the many spaces of the lot and she was lucky due that that it was full. It was typical at this hour in the afternoon that the mall will be this jam packed because at this hour other students from other schools have ended their classes for the day. The two teens got off from the car closing the door and she locked it activating the alarm, they started walking out of the parking. The pink haired teen took a glance at Naruto who looked like an eager child on Christmas morning she had to rolled her eyes, he was very happy that he was hanging out with her. She really hoped he didn't annoy her like her did when they left school with the stunt of his bike or at least bothered her, at least she will have fun teasing him and humiliate him in front of her friends. As they walked through the parking lot she saw Ino's convertible Corvette the Yamanaka was being accompanied with Tenten and Temari she went to them with the whiskered blond following her. She gave a mental sigh knowing that they will be shocked when they find out that the dead lost of school is coming with them.

'Here goes nothing….'

"Sakura you made it!" Ino said.

"You know I will never miss this for the world."

"Are we ready for our shopping quest?" asked the eager Tenten.

"Hell yeah!"

Temari blinked seeing Naruto she was a little baffled by his appearance" excuse me can we help you?"

Tenten also looked baffled recognizing him" yeah are you lost?"

"Naruto….?" Ino was surprised to see him.

"Hey…." The blond gave his goofy grin.

"What's going on?" asked Temari.

Sakura chuckle nervously because of their reactions she already knew this was going to happened" guys today Naruto will be joining us for shopping."

The three girls stood with the same expressions as before they were baffled and shocked. They looked back at the blond, then at Sakura, then back at him, and finally back at her. They didn't know what to say or if they were sure if this was a good idea. Ino has heard about Naruto and she didn't paid attention to him but not because she didn't like him but because she never got the chance since she was always hanging out with Sakura, although she didn't know to give him a chance with being a prankster. Tenten felt the same way she just didn't understand him that she didn't bothered to speak to him, she did know he was immature. Temari heard all kinds of rumors concerning the whiskered teen and none were good, however she never let rumors change her opinion about people she thought of him as someone wasting his future with doing those pranks.

"You're kidding Sakura?" Temari was the first to reply.

"I'm not" she sweat dropped.

"Are you serious?" asked Tenten.

"Now come on everyone I'm sure Sakura has a good explanation isn't that right?" Ino looked at her.

The pink haired girl sighed" Naruto is my new friend and invited him to go shopping with us that's it."

"Since when….?" Tenten replied.

"I'm sorry" Naruto finally spoke making them looked at him" Sakura-chan was just trying to be nice and let me hang with you guys, I don't want to bother any of you so I will just be on my way then…."

The three girls felt really bad they didn't had any intentions of hurting his feelings but none of them said a word. They saw Sakura who gave them a disagreement look she didn't wanted this after all she needed the blond with them so she can enjoy her time in humiliating him. She took a glance at him he was obviously hurt although he was giving a fake smile, she could recognized a fake smile because she used to do the same when she was back at the orphanage. The fake smile was a defense mechanism to hide the pain it's like putting a shield to cover any kind of emotional pain you're experiencing.

"Sakura-chan I'm going back to your car to get my bike."

"Hold it!" she grabbed his hand making him stopped" first of all you can't get your bike without setting off the alarm and second I said you're coming with me and my friends shopping and that's what we're doing, that is if any of you have objections of him coming with us?" she gave them a warning look.

"Nope I don't have a problem" Tenten quickly replied.

"Fine by me" said Temari.

"Sure I guess you're welcome to join us Naruto" Ino said.

He gave his goofy grin" oh then I'm not bothering you guys."

"Let's go everyone I want to get something nice" replied Sakura.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

For the next two hours Naruto have gotten tire and he has finally understood why some boys hated to go shopping with their girlfriends, even if none of them were his girlfriend. It was frustrating and he couldn't believe that none of the have gotten tire due to all of the shops they have visited, but somehow he felt he was the victim. He was struggling while carrying all the boxes from all of the clothes they have bought so far, unfortunately for him. To think they will have so much money to buy all of this he was following them wherever their next destination may be, he secretly they didn't buy any more clothing. The girls were all having fun as it expected from a couple of teenagers after leaving school and feeling like going to the mall, but it was a different story when it comes to Sakura. The pink haired girl has been keeping her eyes on their new guest since they started buying clothes sure she was having fun with her friends, but there was something else was secretly having fun.

She was enjoying watching the blond teen carrying all of the boxes expecting that he will drop all of them causing a scene, anything that was related to humiliation for him. She has come to amused herself and enjoyed anything negative that will happen to Naruto, after all he was now her prey. Once he took her offer in becoming her friend was the day he has marked himself to be her slave and she has promise herself to make him suffer before she officially breaks his heart in front of the entire school after two months. But in order for that to happen he had to become her boyfriend she was still working on that she was taking things slowly making him her friend before jumping to a relationship with the dead last. As much as she wanted to she couldn't rush things remembering the bet she has to make her fuck boy fall in love with her before making the next move. Patience was a virtue and that's what she needed in the end it will be worth it she was pretty confidence Sasuke wasn't going anywhere with his fuck girl, she could win this beat and hopefully do it in less than two months.

She kept her gaze at him' when the time comes you will regret agreeing to become my friend.'

"So what's next?" asked Temari.

"Well we have everything from the blouses, skirts, dresses and shoes" Ino replied.

"There's still one more piece of clothing that we need to buy" Sakura gave a grin turning to Naruto" and it's a good thing that we have a guy with us we can sure take his opinion to choose the perfect type of clothing."

"Oh so that's where we're going?" Tenten said and she couldn't help but giggle.

The Yamanaka smiled understanding what she was talking about" all right girls our next destination in our shopping quest is the lingerie store!"

"What?" Naruto was shocked trying not to drop the boxes.

"That's right Naruto you're about to enter the zone of any boys fantasy" Sakura gave a grin while the others girls giggled at her comment.

The whiskered teen stood in his place as a blush crossed his face imagining the girls modeling in underwear Sakura was right all along being selected as a judge for the type underwear they chose is any other boy's wet dream. He hoped he didn't get a nose bleed watching girls in their bras and panties was enough to make any boy get a nose bleed and a boner, this will definitely be a tough test for him. It couldn't be help if the girls needed a man opinion in the choosing of their underwear guess he will have to take that position and make sure he does the right thing, he needed to make a good judgment of what they were going to wear. He followed them heading to the lingerie store department praying to get a lot of strength for what he was about to endure.

Sakura was still staring at him with an evil glint in her eyes it was the first day he has become her friend and there was no way she will considered him friend material, the prize to pay was very high. The whiskered blond will have to went through some trials in order to gain some recognition from her she was going to test him how much he can take about everything. In truth she only saw him as an obstacle to overcome in order to win the bet and claim her prize, more money and a possible Camaro. She was filled with ambition to win it all this is what she needed to survive in life always staying strong and squash the weaklings like they were insignificant little insects, and Naruto was just another weak bug that she was going to enjoy squashing all in due time. She grinned mentally realizing that he was staring at her and she replied by giving her fake sweet smile and he replied back to her with his usual goofy grin, he had no idea of her intentions whatsoever.

She saw the lingerie store up ahead' time to test how much of a pervert the dead last can be….'

(Scene change)

Naruto was seated in the middle of the lingerie's store dressing room with a nervous expression on his face. He was here he was actually here of all places, he was in the one place where it was considered paradise to any man. It was also the place where man and boys his age will call it arousal heaven what kind of man would love to be in his shoes right about now, it was a stupid question. Any guy would love to see beautiful women in intimate underwear modeling it to have their personal opinion he felt like he would die at any moment. He decided to control himself with thinking healthy thoughts like a beautiful landscape filled with happy animals, green vegetation, an impressive large waterfall and naked women. He blushed trying to erased the last thought and went back to his concentration anything that will help him get his mind off women in underwear clothing, when the time comes he felt like he wasn't going to be ready. He imagined building an powerful force field around his asleep hormones to prevent them from going out of control when the girls come out ready to model their underwear of their choosing.

'Dear God I hope I can survive this without dying of a heart attack….'

"Naruto I hope you're ready because we're done dressing up!" Sakura's voice came from her dressing room.

"All right Sakura-chan go ahead I'm ready."

One of the doors of the rooms opened and the first girl that went to him was Tenten. The Chinese teen was wearing a blue underwear set the bra didn't had a strap on the shoulders area but on the back. It was a nice design holding perfectly her B cup breasts for the bottom area she wasn't wearing panties but a pair of blue mini shorts with the same design of the bra. The set fit well with the color while Naruto stood with wide eyes, he tried not to blush because she really looked attracted with the underwear she has chosen. The bun haired girl gave a complete turned around so that he gets to see how the underwear looks from the front and the back he blushed when he saw how noticeable her butt is because of the mini shorts.

"What do you think and I would appreciate an honest opinion?"

"I think it goes well with you Tenten but maybe you should find something to cover your buns with the same color as the underwear, that's what I think anyway."

She smiled looking at her exposed hair buns" hey you're right I did saw those covers in this color in another department store, thanks Naruto" she went back to her room feeling very satisfied.

He sighed' that's one down….'

"I'm coming out!" Temari's voice was heard from her changing room.

She opened her door and went straight towards her male judge. The transfer student from Egypt has chosen a black set with regular black bra with strap on the shoulders keeping contain her C cup breasts, black panties and she was also wearing a strap on the waist to support her long black stockings. Naruto was really impressed with the sight she was wearing an elegant and sexy lingerie set she looked attracted too. Temari made a turned around so that he noticed her choice of lingerie from the back he had to give a full of approval of what she was wearing.

"Please be honest this lingerie is from Victoria's secret so I should looked decent in it."

"You look attractive Temari it looks good on you, maybe I can make a small suggestion you can also have the same lingerie but white."

She smiled" white regular color I saw the same set in that color, I will give it a try thanks Naruto."

'That's two down' he saw the blond going back to her changing room.

"I'm ready!" Ino's voice was heard from her room.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing Ino leaving from the room with her choice of underwear. The Yamanaka was wearing a regular purple bra keeping contained her D cup breasts, with a string purple bikini style panty along with long purple stockings. He blushed when she turned showing her bottom at him it was a thong after all.

Ino stroked a pose" I know what you might say about the color but I can't help it, I love purple so much and I think it makes me look unique because other girls wear black and white underwear so what do you think?"

"It's…..sexy" was the whiskered teens replied.

She giggled" I know you're very lucky to see me like this but the one who will be even luckier is the boy I like" she thought of a certain boy from school she has recently met.

Ino didn't said another word as she went back to her changing room and by now Naruto looked like he was about to have a heart attack, after seeing three of the four girls in underwear his hormones were reacting. It seems that the invincible force field he put around them was weakening and it won't be long before they go out of control.

'That's three down come on Naruto get it together you can do this….'

"I'm finally ready!" came Sakura's voice which she didn't sound happy at all.

'Oh no I forgot about Sakura-chan!' he freaked out.

The pink haired teen finally left her room wearing her choice of underwear and that's when Naruto lost it. She was wearing a milky pink lingerie set a string pink bra showing some cleavage from her C cup breasts, a pink bikini style panty which was obviously a thong just like Ino's underwear. Finally she was wearing long white stockings. Naruto was in a state of shock his cerulean eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was wide open staring at the pink haired beauty before him. No doubt about it Sakura was the most beautiful of them all it's like she was a pink haired angel who has claimed his heart. He felt himself blush his hormones raging and he had an effect on his pants after seeing the girl he has always like showing so much skin and wearing nothing but in her underwear. It got worst for him when she turned around showing him her firm round booty right now he was praying if there was really a God then please don't let him have a nose bleed.

'Holy shit Sakura-chan is so hot….'

"Well?" Sakura was waiting for his opinion.

"I…..it's…..I…I…" he was speechless.

'I know I look good but I think he's going overboard with his reaction' the pink haired girl sweat dropped.

"Naruto do I look good yes or no?"

"Yes….you looked very good Sakura-chan" he managed to say still in shock.

"I am talking about the underwear not my ass."

"I am talking about the underwear!" he replied blushing of course he thought both the underwear and the girl wearing it are both very good.

"What about the stockings I don't think they go well with the pink color?"

"I guess….maybe you should-"

"Remove them I will thanks Naruto" she cut him off before heading back to her room.

Naruto sighed in relief it was over, the torture session on his hormones was finally over. He was still blushing breathing hard while his entire face was covered in sweat of course he was like this after he judged Sakura's choice of lingerie. He knew he deserved a gold medal for not having a nose bleed after watching those pretty girls in their bras and panties, any other guy would have died from the blood loss on the spot but not him. At least the bad part was over things were going to calm down now little did he know that Sakura has just begun to test him, she wasn't done with him not by a long shot.

"All right girls let's change, buy and we head out again!" Sakura said from her room.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

After three hours of non stop shopping the girls were finally ready to call it a quits, but first they were heading to the food court because they were hungry. They just couldn't leave the mall without eating some of the greatest junk food Japan has to offered, they still had enough money from their savings. But there was one small problem regarding Naruto the blond teen was really having a hard time carrying all he boxes from their shopping. After leaving the lingerie shop they went to a couple of stores more increasing the number of packages and boxes that he has to carry. There was just too many for him to continue carrying and it wouldn't be long before loses his balance and drops them however he knew Sakura won't be happy if he did so. So he decided to carry them without making them fall no matter what. They have reached the food court but the girls were keeping their attention on their new male friend, they felt sorry for him to be the one to carry all of the stuff they have bought.

"Sakura I really think he needs help" Ino was the first to speak for everyone she was worried for Naruto.

The pink haired girl waved her hand" I'm sure Naruto can handle this on his own he doesn't need help right?" she smiled at him and to play with his pride she winked at him.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan I have no problem carrying all of this" replied the whiskered blond trying to regain his balance.

"You know it will be much safer if I at least carry my things" Temari said.

"Yeah I feel the same way too I will carry my things" Tenten followed.

"It's okay you guys" Naruto said trying to sound very honest but in truth he really needs the help.

"I insist you will feel a lot better if I take some weight from you" replied the blond girl from Egypt.

Sakura sighed" what happened to generous men they are the ones who supposed to carry the ladies belongings?"

"Sometimes it's better to be independent than relying on others" said Ino.

"Very true" she replied with a smirk.

"I will take my things too" said the Yamanaka.

"Naruto you keep on holding my things" the pink haired teen wasn't going to be carrying her things since she has her slave and pawn to do it for her.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan…."

The three girls took all of the clothing, shoes and other things they bought from the nervous blond. Naruto felt so relief that they have taken a lot weight from him he didn't know how long he could have hold on to the bags and boxes. They went to one of the tables of the crowded food court they got seated looking around to the different places where they sell fast food.

"Time o set out and buy the food" Ino said.

"I have a better idea" replied Sakura" why don't we let our new friend Naruto buy the food for us?"

"You really want him to go to all those places on his own?" asked Temari.

"Why not I'm sure he won't argue right Naruto" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure I don't have a problem I'll be happy to."

"Okay I guess then, Naruto I would like a whopper with French fries and soda" replied the Yamanaka.

"I would like some Chinese low mei to be exact" Tenten said.

"Lobser" said Temari.

"I would like a chicken salad from Wendy's" replied Sakura.

"All right…."

They give him the money to properly buy their foods while Ino looked at her best friend if she was going to give him her money.

"What about you Sakura?"

"Naruto you can buy me the food with your money?" she smiled so affectionate at him making the whiskered blond blush.

"No problem Sakura-chan I have money."

(Time skip: twenty minutes later)

Naruto returned to the girl's table with a handful of different varieties of food. He was having trouble trying to balance the large board with the many food in addition that it was heavy he was trying hard not to trip. It was very tempting for Sakura to try and make him trip spilling everything but she was hungry as well as her friends she didn't wanted to ruin the food not to mention she will be wasting the money the dishes were invested on. He kindly gave the plates to according to their respective owners they smiled he was being a real gentlemen. They started eating before Sakura opened up her Wendy's salad and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto I asked for a chicken salad not a bacon salad."

"Sorry Sakura-chan I will immediately have it change!" he took the salad leaving the table.

"So Sakura start talking, why are you hanging out with Naruto?" Ino was really curious to find out ever since they arrived at the mall.

"Not this again I said that he has become my friend…."

"But why him he's supposed to be the dead last of Hokage high?" Tenten replied.

"Well he's not as dead last as he looks he gave us a good opinion at the lingerie store and he's quite cooperative" said Temari.

"I guess it's true what they say about looks can be deceiving" said the Yamanaka.

"That's the reason I wanted him as my friend" replied the pink haired girl obviously lying" he fools everyone that he's a loser an idiot but he's a complete different person outside of school."

Tenten and Temari nodded resuming their meal while ino was staring at her. She could somehow sensed that she wasn't telling her everything she has come to know her so well, there was a probably a hidden motive for her to picked the whiskered teen as her friend. She has already witnessed how she has been treating him more like a slave than a friend while Naruto was oblivious to her actions. There was another reason she could feel it for her best friend to take her time in making him her friend she has always seen how she used to ignored the blond at school. Sakura avoided him like a bad habit or a deadly disease she was always keeping her distance from the prankster, so why the big change of heart in her all of the sudden.

'What are you hiding Sakura?'

Naruto returned to the table with the right salad" here you go Sakura-chan I got it right this time."

"Thanks" she started eating her favorite salad from her favorite restaurant.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Temari said.

"Nah it's okay I already…."

"You sure?" Tenten followed.

"I mean it I ate during lunch I'm still full" Naruto gave his goofy grin.

As Sakura eat up her salad she took glance at the smiling blond' I admit he can be quite useful sometimes, and he's easy to manipulate it's like he's under my command. I wonder maybe the dead last feels something for me something more than a friendship, if I guess right I will be one step closer to winning the bet….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: McDonald's downtown district)

Sasuke arrived on time at the fast food restaurant he decided to park his new car on the drive way, he was ready to hang out with Hinata. He was wearing a black leather jacket with jeans and black army boots this will be the beginning of trying to win her over before he gets his way with her and dumps her like a sack of rotten potatoes. Walking to the front of the restaurant he spotted her not too far from the entrance and for a moment he stopped walking, he was looking at her with wide eyes. The pale eyed teen was wearing a long sleeve blouse with a jean skirt below her knees and brown sandals she was being her usual timid insecure self. He admitted that she looked good with her choice of clothing and she was actually attractive, it made him grin at the sight.

Hinata felt like she had butterflies in her stomach she has never been so nervous in her entire life. Her reaction was understandable this was the first time she was going out with a friend, much less a boy. She blushed slightly she wasn't just going to hang out with any boy but with the most popular boy in Hokage high and attractive too, she thought she couldn't go through with it. She will feel terrible if she faints in the middle of their get together she needed to believe in herself and gather some courage to make sure this goes well. Although she was wondering why he chose to become her friend remembering his status of popularity he could have any girl he wants and he was now taking his time to spend it with her. She finally saw Sasuke heading her way and she blushed at what he was wearing, he really looked very handsome and a badass.

"You're…..h….here" she stuttered nervously.

"Of course I will be here I told you I will be here at this hour…."

"I….I guess I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I am here, ready to go?"

She nodded" I-"

"I'm afraid she can't join you."

Sasuke turned around hearing the voice coming from behind him. He was looking at a young man probably a few years older than him with long dark hair tied in a pony tail, the same pale eyes as Hinata. He was wearing a dark green polo with long black pants and black shoes his eyes were only on the Uchiha showing a lot of anger and hatred towards him. The raven haired teen stood looking at but in his mind he was very much upset with this small development he wasn't expecting to see him, it seems his plans to hang out with the pale eyed beauty will be put on hold for now. Hinata looked at him and sighed knowing what this meant she won't be able to spend time with Sasuke, her plans have been canceled. But she was feeling quite scared hoping that she doesn't get in any trouble with her father. The two boys were staring at each other without saying a word it's like they were having a staring contest Sasuke was staring at him upset for butting out in things that don't concerned him and the pale eyed man because he hated his guts a lot.

'He has to show up now damn it, my luck sucks….'

"Nejini-san" Hinata said looking at her cousin.

"Hinata-sama I came to get you, Hiashi-sama has summoned you and I believe you left the house without saying a word to him."

She lowered her head in shame" I'm sorry I got so excited about today that I completely forgot to tell him I was leaving…."

"You have a lot explaining to do with Hiashi-sama let's go."

"I….all right" Hinata felt terrible she was really looking forward to hang out with the Uchiha.

"Now hold it I think she has a right to say in the matter, she can decide if she wants to leave with you or with me" Sasuke said glaring at Neji.

"She's well aware that she did wrong therefore she needs to speak with her father, she will not go with you tonight" he glared back at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…."

"Hinata….you don't have to listen to him."

"I must I don't want to anger father thanks for inviting me tonight, I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Get in the car Hinata-sama."

She nodded taking one last look at Sasuke she walked out heading to Neji's car which it was a black Mercedes Benz. As soon as she left sparks started flying as the staring contest between the two teens have turned into a glaring contest a lot anger was emitting from both of them. Sasuke was pissed because of his interference it was none of his business if he was hanging out with his cousin while Neji was pissed simply because he was with her, he has never like the Uchiha not in the least.

"I don't know what's your problem?"

"My problem is with you Uchiha ever since you offered Hinata-sama your friendship it's not safe for her to be around you."

"You make it sound as if she was a defenseless little baby she's sixteen I think she can take care of herself."

"From scum like you I will have to disagree….."

Sasuke glared at him tightening his fists" you're really pushing it Hyuga."

"Wanting Hinata-sama's friendship that's the last thing you want…."

"We were just going to hang out as friends you don't have to stick your ass where it doesn't belong."

"Your lies only pissed me off even more you think I don't know what you're planning?" Neji's pale eyes glared hard at his onyx eyes" you can't fool me Uchiha I know what you want every student in Hokage high knows all about you, you're always jumping from one girl to another and then you discard them like they were garbage and now you have chosen to do the same thing with Hinata-sama…."

Neji was still glaring at him feeling like punching him" but that's not going to happen I won't let you, I have no idea why your sudden interest in her and I don't care. Listen well Uchiha I'm only going to say this once…."

He left the pissed off Sasuke heading to his car before he gave him a murderous glare" stay away from Hinata-sama…..or else."

Neji got into his car while Hinata was feeling ashamed that she didn't warned her father that she was leaving and that she couldn't spend time with Sasuke. The Mercedes Benz left the fast food restaurant while the Uchiha was still feeling pissed about his interference he knew that his chances to get to the Hyuga teen were slim and he still tried hard to make it work. Of course he knew that there was only one person to blame for this unfortunate event. He ran a hand through his raven hair before he left heading back to his car, it wasn't all bad at least he still had his dream car the Camaro. He put up some music to help him calm down and erased his anger he was listening to higher by Creed.

'This has turned out to be a pain in the ass, Sakura you really are a bitch….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: residence urban district east region)

Sakura's Mustang arrived at a small house in a street where there other small houses but there also bigger ones throughout the street. She took a glance at the house next to her it was just your average house it didn't looked like it belonged in the lower class so maybe Naruto had some money going on to keep it. It seems the whiskered blond was going to continued surprising her but her opinion of him remains, and perhaps he wasn't so annoying after all. Her friends including Ino thinks he's a good guy and a nice candidate to be a friend, they were even unhappy when he left with her after their shopping spree at the mall. She has decided since she was the one that brought him to the mall she will bring him to his home too, it was part of her act of being his friend. Naruto was still smiling because of the great time he has spent today it was truly the best day of his life over all. He first became Sakura's friend, then he hangs out with her friends like he was part of the group and then he got the chance to see them in underwear today couldn't just get any better.

Looking at the pink haired teen he was grateful that he was given the chance to become her friend and established a bond with her. He will cherish and treasure all the moments he will share with her it was a good start to form a strong friendship before he gets the chance to become more than her friend, thinking about that made him blush a little. She looked at him with that same sweet smile that he has come to love although he wants to see another smile from her that he loves, maybe he will see it again. He was a bit disappointed because he had to go and get some sleep for school tomorrow but he cheered up knowing that he will Sakura again.

"Well I'm off that's my home."

"Naruto?"

"Hmm….?"

"Can I ask you a question it's a little personal?" she smiled at him in a affectionate matter.

"Sure go ahead Sakura-chan" he smiled back at her.

"Do you like me?"

"Huh what?" he was really taken by surprise by the question.

Sakura moved on from the driver seat getting closer to him still giving that affectionate smile" do you have a crush on me Naruto?"

This time he wasn't taken in surprise he only blushed from the embarrassment he felt his heart beating so fast he couldn't believe what he just heard. Just today he becomes her friend and now she has asked him the question if he likes her more than a friend. No he wasn't ready to tell her his answer yet it was too soon he knew he will have to tell her eventually when the time comes, but when he's ready. For now having her friendship will be enough to make him the happiest person alive.

Sakura although she was smiling she was grinning in her mind seeing his expression and noticing his blushing she could clearly tell that he has a crush on her, she was really amused. It should be typical that the dead last of Hokage high likes her like 90% of the boy's population from the school this has make her into a happy girl indeed. Now she knew that her chances in winning the bet have increased a lot, the odds were in her favor. It's like she didn't had to try to win because she like she has already won it made her feel sorry for her competition even more.

Naruto gulped at her question" Sakura-chan I…."

"It's all right you don't have to tell me now I can wait for your answer."

"Thanks well I have to go."

"Don't forget your bike."

"Right!"

She pulled the small lever beneath her seat to open the trunk of her car and the whiskered teen carefully took his bike, he gently closed the trunk making sure it has closed shut.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I made sure that I didn't hit the inside or the paint job."

"It better not or I will have to kill you" she smiled sweetly at him.

He chuckle nervously "I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Right see you tomorrow."

He blushed when she blew him a kiss as he went to the front door of his house he waved her goodbye as she did the same thing. Sakura waited for him to entered the house before she took off in her car she grinned at the fact that the blond has a crush on her.

'This is too easy it's laughable, Sasuke-kun you're going to lose badly….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip evening)

(Location: Haruno residence urban district northern region)

Sasuke was seated on the couch of the living room watching the movie Iron Man. So far he was enjoying it a lot but he still couldn't get the events that took place today it made him so angry. He was still upset with what happened with Neji the bastard have really made it impossible for him to get close to Hinata it was his fault along with her over protective father who wasn't letting her breathe. He knew he was in such a big disadvantage against Sakura as long as Neji was here he had no chance in getting close to his cousin, his target in the bet. Beating the crap of the male Hyuga was very tempting but if he goes through with that Hinata will definitely feared him even hate him, that will make things worse and complicated. He admitted he was caught between a rock and a hard place he couldn't touch Neji and he couldn't talk his way out to spend time with the pale eyed girl, it was pretty much impossible to get closer to her without having her cousin interfering like he did today. He finally got his mind off his problem and ate some pop corn resuming enjoying the movie.

'I don't care what anyone says Robert Downey Jr. is the best actor to play Tony Stark.'

His ears reacted hearing the front door of the house being opened he knew it couldn't be Mrs. Haruni because she was working late again. Then it was obviously the second choice which it was her daughter and he was right, he heart the door closed. The pink haired teen arrived at the living hall walking to him with a grin on her face, the grin reflected amusement. He already had a feeling what she was going to tell him two things to be exact the first will definitely be about his new car which it was parked on the front of the house. The second will probably be her progress with the dead last as part of the bet he hoped she had some bad news that it was hard to win him over.

"Hey Sasuke-kun….?" She replied sweetly.

"Hn…."

Sakura frowned at his response but she ignored it" I see that you have finally bought the Camaro you always wanted."

"Hn…."

She growled hearing the same response again" I told you to never do that because it pisses me off every time you do."

"Hn…."

"Whatever" she was already pissed" I've been wondering how well that Camaro would look in pink?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched in annoyance" why the hell would you think that?"

"Because that's the color I'm going to paint it when I take it from you" she grinned sweetly.

The Uchiha knew what she was talking about" go away…."

"What's wrong?"

"Leave…."

"You don't sound happy" she pretended to be worried for him.

"I'm not now go, I'm not in the mood to put up with your bullshit."

"Don't be mean Sasuke-kun don't you want to know how was my day with the dead last?" she replied in a very sweet one giving a very innocent expression.

"I don't feel like knowing now leave…."

"Too bad but I'm still going to tell you anyway, my day with him was splendid exactly as I thought it will be. I'm impressed that he's not as stupid as he looks he's a bit passable but he's still a loser, my friends think he's a good person even Ino they have approved of him as friend material but not me at least not yet…."

The Uchiha was trying to ignore her jus focusing on watching the movie when Sakura got seated next to him taking some pop corn from his bowl which annoyed him. She ate it enjoying the buttery taste licking her lips she knew he was annoyed that was the main reason she was doing it, before she tells him the best part.

"Do you want to know what I like about my day with the dead last?"

"Hn…."

She smiled in return instead of getting pissed" I just found out that he has a crush on me."

"What?" Sasuke was shocked his eyes were wide.

She chuckle taking more pop corn" that's right he likes me Uzumaki Naruto likes me, he didn't told me but I could tell quite well…."

The raven haired teen stood quiet because he was too upset to say a word at all, now his chances of winning the bet has been cut in half. He was not expecting to find out that Naruto will like Sakura turning things from bad to worse, now he knew why she was so amused she was truly enjoying this moment.

He glared" you're so full of it."

"I'm not you should have seen the look on that losers face. The way every time he looked at me, so dreamily and blushing it's the same expression that every single boy at school gives me whenever they passed me by" she gave a slight laugh.

'Damn it all to hell, first Neji and now this!' Sasuke growled mentally his day couldn't get any worst.

"But enough about me what about you Sasuke-kun how was your day in winning over Hinata?" Sakura gave another sweet smile knowing the results already.

"Leave now…."

"Come on don't be like that and tell me, I told you the results of my day with the dead last you should do the same too."

"I don't want to talk about it but I'm sure you already know how it went" he frowned at her.

"I'm not psychic Sasuke-kun I don't read minds."

"You already know why…."

"Nope I really don't" she was still pretending like she didn't have a clue.

The raven haired teen finally reached his limit getting up from the coach glaring at her" drop the bullshit you do know it was the main reason why you chose Hinata to be my fuck girl in the first place, it's because of that asshole Neji!"

"I managed to talk to her and succeeded in convincing her to hang out with me, then when I went to pick her up at the McDonalds a few blocks away from school he showed up. Just like that he ordered her to get in his car and she obeyed, then he gave me the stupid warning to stay away from her along with some other crap I don't know I was too pissed to listen to him. I really wanted to punch his face so badly but I didn't want to cause a scene at the place, and I didn't want Hinata to think otherwise of me…."

Sakura sighed putting a hand on his shoulder" looks like you're in a tight pinch Sasuke-kun."

"You should know it was your plan from the beginning, to turn my chances in winning the bet to a mere ten percent."

"More like a five percent to me knowing how strict Neji is he's not going to let you get ten feet close to Hinata, he'll be watching over her even more the entire day from now on because of you."

She smiled taking more pop corn from his bowl" it seems the only thing you can do is to watch helplessly as I win this bet."

"You sure have gotten cockier…."

"Of course I have every right to be let's see, the dead last likes me the next day I can simply ask him to be my boyfriend then I ask him the three words let's have sex and finally he has fallen. The point is I can crush his heart any time if I want to I can win this bet in less than two months, you should blame yourself for putting such a long time limit but you were the one that wanted to make the bet more interesting and entertaining."

"Even if he likes you, you should take things slow rushing in will lead you to make irrational and reckless decisions."

"I'm well aware that's why I'm going to be patient and take my time with the loser, there's no point in rushing in because I know you don't stand a chance in winning over Hinata. You won't be able to get close to her much less getting into her pants. As for the dead last he's officially my slave my little toy, I already have him wrapped up in my little finger he's very obedient to me like a good dog serves his master" she gave a wicked grin.

Sasuke chuckle in amusement" it's true I may be in a tight pinch, in a disadvantage against you but that doesn't mean it's going to stay this way. I'm not going to watch helplessly as you continue to advance like you claim I'm not going to quit, I will find a way to get to her…."

The pink haired girl smiled eating her last piece of pop corn" that's great Sasuke-kun believe it or not that's how I want things to be. I don't want you to quit I want to win this bet and defeat my competition fair and square. But I assure you that I will give you a very humiliating defeat that you won't be able to sleep your nights because of it."

"Your words may have affected all of your opponents crushing their spirits forever but it won't affect me, just continue to enjoy your pre victory I will be the one celebrating the real victory" he looked at her with a grin.

She smiled finally getting up walking out and heading upstairs turning back to him" then I guess the only thing left to say is may the best man or woman win" she finally left going upstairs.

The Uchiha chuckle getting back to watch the movie' she's as cocky as usual but I will show her, I will find a way to turn this whole game around her and this time the dies will be rolling in my favor. She will not be expecting when I win the bet by a long shot….'

* * *

"**I was really cocky and confident that I was going to win the bet, I only saw Sasuke-kun losing because of his low chances. My chances were high they were in my favor like fate was at my side, I was destined to win in the cruel game of life. I am destined to win the bet and the key to my victory lies in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto, he will make sure I will win I have seen his loyalty towards me. Loyalty which I didn't understand why but I didnt cared it never crossed my head…."**

* * *

**To be continued**

**There another chapter done now people I got a review saying that this is a Sasu/Saku story, people it is NOT I mean it. This story is a Sasu/Saku when it comes to friendship and family so please don't get the wrong idea. **

**On another topic I finally have the new album of Disturbed Asylum and it rocks best album by the band so far.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter I will see you all next time farewell and peace out!**

Next chapter: test of temptation


	4. Test of Temptation

Chapter 4 Test of temptation

Disclaimer: If I earn a penny for every time I say I don't own Naruto I will be a million pennies richer, it rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters Sakura's narration**

**

* * *

**

"**Seduction is an art I favored through it is how I have survived in my cruel game of life. I have always seen teenagers as such amusing people they are quite hormonal especially boys, they see a pair of breasts and they immediately fall to their sexual urges. To me they're all predictable that is why it's so easy to control them like obedient dogs I was very good in pushing their hormonal buttons. However with my new boy toy I became curious just how much Uzumaki Naruto can resist temptation. On a regular day at school I got to find out and the answer I received it was truly amusing…."**

**

* * *

**

(Location: first floor biology class Hokage high school Tokyo Japan)

It was just another day at school, or rather for some another boring day. The students were paying attention to the teacher explaining a few things about today's topic about parasites, while a few were a little lost. Among the teacher's of Hokage high Mitarashi Anko was probably the meanest one who didn't show any mercy, although she was a good teacher who can give one heck of a biology class she showed no mercy when it comes to giving tons of homework and tough exams. If you didn't study she will gladly give you the F simply because you have earned it if you didn't show any effort to pass the class she will gladly chew you and spit you out. Truly the students feared and respect her she was a teacher who was loyal and dedicated to her work, there was no one like her that's why she has also earned respect from other teachers.

Anko was in her middle twenties she was among the youngest teachers of the school she also had her good side if you show effort and if you were good in her class. She was care free a bit wacky sometimes but it was all part of her personality nevertheless she was a good teacher. She was wearing a long sleeves blouse and a grey jacket with a grey skirt reaching to her knees with black heels she was also wearing a pair of glasses. She was doing another one of her lectures about the class while keeping her eyes to the students, making sure everyone was paying attention to her she hated when they were doing otherwise.

Sakura as usual paying attention to the class to everything her teacher was saying, like the good smart girl she is of course she was using her mask. She has already wrote the information on the board she won't have any trouble studying as always, however she was doing two things at the same time. Paying attention to Anko and gazing at her new friend Naruto, or rather her fuck boy. She was thinking of all the possibilities to have fun with him or more precise to ridicule him and make him look like a complete ass in front of the entire school. Not that it was going to be hard because the whiskered blond was already the biggest loser of Hokage high all she needed to do is make preparations to destroy his image for good, she gave a small grin she was truly going to enjoy breaking him slowly.

Naruto was probably bored more than usual the class was truly boring he tried to pay attention but nothing will enter his head. The information was just too complicated for him to process his brain was really lazy and being a pain in the ass he did whatever her could to make the effort, but he couldn't pay attention. He kept his eyes on the teacher and the only thing he did noticed about the young woman is that she's attractive of course to him there was only one girl prettier than the rest of the girls of the school. He mentally gave a quick glance at Sakura smiling remembering that she was his friend now he could finally talk to her and hang out with her. The last thought made him blushed he will always be happy to spend time with the pink haired teen it will make his feelings for her grow even more.

Sasuke stood seated in the third row next to Sakura's row he was still upset that she has given him such a difficult target, his fuck girl Hinata wasn't easy to capture. It was because of her over protective cousin Neji that he couldn't get to her right now the older Hyuga was a stepping stone in order to claim his prize. He needed to find a way to get close to the Hyuga girl without her cousin finding out but that was easier said than done, knowing that he was always watching over her. If he doesn't do something he will lose his chance to have the busty Hyuga teen and eventually lose the bet, there was no chance in hell he was going to lose the bet to Sakura. He took a glance at the pink haired girl he didn't have plan to lose to her he has vowed to beat her at her own game, he already knew that so she was winning due that her fuck boy already likes her.

'You may have the lead over me for now Sakura but just you wait I will find a way to get ahead of you….'

"Now class remember I want all of you to learn every single type of bacteria and all kinds of diseases each can bring, that along with the cell structure will be part of your test on Friday any questions?"

None replied she was about to conclude her class for the day before she turned her attention on another important matter. She gazed over the one student who has been given her so much trouble since the beginning of the semester, one student that was on the brink of complete failure. She stared at the whiskered blond and prank master Naruto she has never seen such a failure for a student in her small years of teaching she had tried everything to get through to him and so far nothing has worked. She was determined not to give up and help him at least get a D- to advance her class even if he was already failing the other classes, she will at least give him a small push to get a not so good but passable grade.

Naruto gulped not liking the way the young woman was staring at him he knew he was in trouble, this was the last thing he needed. He was feeling so happy that it was going to be time for the next period now he was going to corner by the biology teacher she had intentions to test his knowledge about today. The only thing he was looking forward to is for school to end.

'Oh no, great jus my luck she's always picking on me….'

"Uzumaki?" Anko removed her glasses staring at him with a serious expression" I hope you have been paying attention today to my class."

He nodded quickly" yes mam…."

"Really you seem very sure?" she gave a slight frown she obviously didn't believed him.

"Of course I learned today."

"Then allow me to test you since I'm a good person I will ask you a very simple question, an elemental one that even a fourth grader will be able to answer so it should be easier for even someone like you to answer."

Her comment made some of the students present in the classroom to laughed while Naruto felt bad for himself he knew he was screw big time. There was no way he will be able to answer whatever question she will ask him looks like he was going to flunk one class today and that wasn't good at all even if he didn't like studying he wasn't good at the kind of thing. He just simply didn't have any study motivation whatsoever not that he didn't wanted to learn on purpose.

'Damn it why now just when we are a few minutes before the bell rings?'

"Here's my question Uzumaki what's a hypothesis?"

"Um….hypotekis….let's see" he stammered.

"Its hypothesis" the young teacher corrected him with a frown while the rest of the class laughed.

"Right that was my next guess I…."

'He's really hopeless' thought Anko.

'He's really screw I can't believe he doesn't know such an easy question, he's really a loser' thought Sakura.

'What a loser Sakura is so lucky to have him as her fuck boy' Sasuke thought sarcastically grinning for being such a genius in choosing him for the pink haired teen.

"Well I let's see I think it has something to do with a sickness yeah that's it."

The class laughed again while Anko frowned at his answer" you can't be any more wrong Uzumaki, since I'm a good person I'm going to give you a second chance by asking for any volunteers in the class room to help you with the answer, well anyone will be kind enough to tell him the correct meaning of the word?"

The blond teen gulped he knew no one wasn't going to help no one has ever bothered before. There was no one in the school who will help the biggest loser to the rest of the crowd he was just a waste of time and effort, so they will eventually ignore him. While there were others who didn't care and they will take the chance to ridicule him for being a failure.

'Damn that's it I'm done for….' he lowered his head in shame.

Anko sighed seeing that no one has raised their hands she didn't have a choice" well Uzumaki looks like you officially f…."

She paused when she saw someone volunteering which surprised her a lot" yes Haruno?"

'What?' Naruto raised his head looking over he saw Sakura raising her hand she smiled at him before facing the teacher.

"A hypothesis is a possible conclusion after doing the necessary investigation needed to come up with one, it is also the third step to proceed in the scientific method."

Anko blinked looking at Naruto then at her" um yes that is correct thank you Haruno you're right as always."

"No problem" the pink haired teen smiled like a good smart girl.

Everyone in the classroom were staring at Sakura with surprised expression, none of them expected the most popular girl in school to help the dead last. Sasuke wasn't surprised at all he knew she was doing this all part of her act to wrap Naruto in her sharp claws to own him for the bet.

'I'm saved I'm actually saved….Sakura-chan saved me from failing the class' the blond was smiling looking at his new friend.

Anko felt relief looking over at the whiskered blond" congratulations Uzumaki looks like you will continue to be in my class."

'Haruno has officially saved your unlucky ass' she added mentally.

The blond felt so relief he smiled glancing at the pink haired girl who smiled back at him' thanks Sakura-chan I promise I will pay you back somehow.'

A note was handed to him by one of the students he didn't notice who was it he unwrapped it and began to read it.

_**Meet me after school at the parking lot.**_

_**-Sakura-**_

He was surprised looking over at her seat the pink haired teen nodded to him giving him a wink, he blushed slightly looking back at the teacher smiling to himself' this gets better and better.'

The school bell finally ran as the students started leaving the class in a rush soon Sakura and Sasuke have left.

"Remember to study for the test on Friday!"

Naruto was about to leave when she spotted him" not you Uzumaki you stay, I need to speak with you."

He sighed in disappointment he was looking forward to leave already he had a bad feeling about this. He has seen how angry Anko can get he was hoping that she didn't give him one of her upset lectures or another threat that he will fail her class. Did he really another lecture he already got the picture he just couldn't do the effort due to his minimal motivation to study, he just didn't get it.

The biology teacher ran a hand through her dark hair" look Uzumaki I honestly don't know what to do with you I have tried everything and nothing seems to wake you up in order to study, if it wasn't for Haruno I would have officially fail you."

"Sorry sensei I just don't feel like studying I tried to read the books or my notes but nothing comes to my mind I don't understand any of this…."

She growled at his comment" you know if you keep this up you're going to fail not just my class but all of your other classes as well, and eventually you will have to repeat the twelve grade you won't graduate is that what you want?"

"No" he replied he was being honest.

"Then why don't you study damn it?"

The blond was startled at her harsh tone" I…."

She took a deep breath calming down" I'm sorry for talking to you like that, kiddo I know you can do it if you give it a try. I can't help you if you don't help yourself put some effort and study maybe the other teachers don't feel the same way but like Iruka I believe in you too."

Naruto smiled hearing that it proved that there were teacher that care and worried about his studies" Anko sensei thanks but I just don't know I don't feel like studying and if I do try I end up sleeping."

"You lack the motivation to study I'm sure you can become an A student if you put a lot of effort in it, you can make those pranks of yours to work it takes brains and skills to pull what you have done."

He blinked" really you think so?"

"Of course just don't tell the other teachers I said that, I don't want them to think that I'm supporting you in doing those pranks."

'I do find them funny though….'

He chuckled" I won't your secret is safe with me."

"Go ahead you can go, please try to study for Friday's test okay I don't want to give you another F?"

"I'll try Anko sensei."

"Try is not enough you must study is your obligation to do so, remember that education is the key to the future. Everyone needs to study in order to achieve the future life careers anyone desire, you do have a career in mind?"

"I do I already told Iruka sensei about it…."

From the corner of the door to the classroom someone was standing hearing the entire conversation. Knowing that the blond was about to leave the room the person left in a hurry.

"Find I won't pressure you to tell me but whatever you want to do with your life you must study."

"I will try hard."

"That sounds a little better you're dismissed."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

He left the classroom while Anko gave a sigh going to her desk to finish some paperwork' I don't know why I have a soft spot for that brat it must be Iruka's fault….?'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: library first floor)

Hinata was picking up a couple of books that she considered to be her favorite's she will always come every day to pick new books. For someone as lonely as her the books were her only friends and best friends she always had time to read them whenever she finished her studies, it made her happy. Not quite happy as to have real living friends but it was enough for her reading will always take her to different places like she was actually right there as she read on. She picked a familiar book she hasn't read in a while smiling tonight she will have the chance to read it again, she suddenly stopped walking. She has been thinking what happened the other day she was going to spend some time with the popular guy of school Sasuke but it turned out bad as Neji picked her ending her supposed get together with the Uchiha.

She blushed shaking her head negatively it wasn't anything like that just the chance to spend time with someone who might become a true friend she wanted to have friends for real. Friends aside from books people she can talk to freely share her day and experiences while laughing with them those kinds of friends. Sasuke was so close of being that friend it made her feel great joy that he was willing to accept her as his friend even if she has heard the rumors about him, that he was a big time player. She wasn't going to misjudge him so soon she will give him a chance to know him and probably to start trusting him she stood in deep thought for a moment. Something came to her mind last night when she arrived at her home, her conversation with her father about the matter regarding the raven haired teen.

_Neji has parked his car on the Hyuga's mansion's garage with a nervous Hinata on board. He left the vehicle gladly opening the door letting his cousin to come out she knew she was in big trouble she has left without any permission. She tried to remain calm her father was going to get upset with her, because she left the house without telling him. Neji guided her inside the large mansion even if she already knew where she had to go she didn't argued and followed her cousin until reaching a couple of double doors he opened the door letting her to go inside. As she entered she was in an office and by now she was already scared for her life knowing how scary her father can get he has a dangerous temper, she took some courage as she stood in front of a desk in a large business office. _

_The office obviously belonged to her father Hiashi who was the owner and president of the Hyuga branch national bank because of his high position he was indeed a very powerful man. He had plenty of money which explained the mansion he was a man of business who took his work very seriously in addition that he was strict when it came to anything from business to his family. She mentally took a deep breath and tried to relax before the seat of the desk move to her position revealing Hiashi wearing his business, he was talking on his cell phone. It only took him a minute to finish his call before turning over to his daughter and his nephew. _

"_Hinata-sama is here as you requested Hiashi-sama."_

_The older Hyuga nodded turning over to his daughter" I heard from Neji that you left the household without asking for my approval."_

"_Father I…."_

"_You know very well the rules of the house, you always ask for my permission if you want to leave after school hours."_

"_I'm sorry father I didn't mean it I was just…."_

"_What reason did you left the house for?"_

"_I…."_

"_She didn't went to the library it's a good thing I followed her, she was meeting with someone at a McDonald's her clothing was also appropriate for a….date" Neji said._

_Hinata was trembling seeing that her father was now glaring at her seriously when he heard the word date he was able to tell looking at her clothing right now. It was bad enough to have an overprotective cousin but an overprotective father was just too much for any teenage girl to bear she felt the tension rising, she did everything in her power to stay calm and looked for a solution without him having one of his temper tantrums. _

"_Is this true Hinata?" he kept his serious gaze._

"_N…no it wasn't a date I was just dressing right for the moment I was going to spend time with a friend that's all."_

"_Friend?" replied the older Hyuga._

_Neji sneered" he's no friend…."_

"_Nejini-san…."_

"_Who is this boy you were supposedly going to spend time with?"_

"_It's Uchiha Sasuke" Neji replied for his cousin._

_Hearing his name Hiashi stood quiet but his expression hardened he was upset the glare was enough. Of course he has heard the rumors from his nephew of the kind of person Sasuke is and he didn't like them one bit he was a dangerous individual and he wanted what was best for his daughter. He wasn't going to let pure innocent daughter hang out with a delinquent like him, he didn't like of the type of boy he is. He thought that boys like that give men a bad name ruining their pride there was no need to hear anymore explanations he knew what to do. _

_The teenage girl trembled as her father glared at her" listen well Hinata you're not allow to see that boy ever again are we clear?"_

"_But father…."_

"_I said are we clear?" he raised his voice._

_She lowered her head giving a small nod" yes father but he's willing to be my friend…."_

"_Being your friend is the last thing on his mind" he replied rudely._

_Neji nodded but he was grinning mentally" I told her the same thing Hiashi-sama that Uchiha is nothing but trouble."_

"_You don't even know him" Hinata finally took some courage to defend the Uchiha._

"_Neji or myself don't have to know him, I know the kind of person he is. He's just a boy who likes sleeping with many girls going from one to the other I hate that, people like that makes us men look like disgusting creatures with only sex in our minds. Those kinds of people are nothing but lowly scums of society they are nuisance, trash plagues that needs to be erase from our community for good."_

"_Father I don't think he's like that at all."_

"_You're too naïve Hinata always trusting the people that surrounds you, but mark my words not all strangers are nice this world is filled with bad people who deceived others while others enjoy themselves by hurting others. They only live their lives with lies, betrayal, hatred and sex these people are inferior and a threat to our society they don't deserve to live with the rest of the hardworking people who are earning money the rightful way through blood, sweat and tears to me they are parasites."_

_His white eyes glared staring at his daughter" that Uchiha is a part of that group of parasites, take it from me you're better off not being around him or even breathing the same air he breaths."_

_She nodded doing everything she can from crying" I understand father, permission to leave?"_

_He nodded expecting that he finally got through to her" very well you're dismissed."_

_She bowed to his before leaving the office once she was outside she started shedding tears, she went to her room so she can sob her sorrow that she will never have a friend. Her life she was condemned to be all alone._

_Hiashi turned to his nephew he wanted to make sure that his daughter doesn't see the Uchiha again" keep an eye on her as always."_

"_Yes Hiashi-sama."_

"_And if she's with that boy….then you know what to do."_

"_Will do" Neji grinned mentally happy to have been given permission to knock some sense into Sasuke if it comes down to it._

Hinata was still in deep thought she has stayed in the same position holding the book she was planning in taking. She never realized that she was being watched from one of the corners of the bookcases the stranger took his time making sure there was no one around before he went to her and covered her mouth not giving her any chance to shout for help. The Hyuga girl was shocked she ended up throwing all the books she was going to take in the process, while trying to break free from her captive she was so scared she couldn't she would be kidnap in the school's library of all places. She mentally cursed she has left her pepper spray on her school bag she always carry it for this kinds of emergencies, it was her mistake for not having in it with her. The stranger took her to the far back of the library where there wasn't a single soul it was the place where hardly anyone will go, not even the librarian.

Her pale eyes were starting to watered she couldn't fight him he was too strong for her and no one will be able to hear her cries she had a pretty good idea what he was going to do to her. The horrible thought of getting rape appeared in her mind or worst getting kill, or even both choices. This wasn't how she has planned to live her life she had so much to do she couldn't let it end here she started imagining that her kidnaper was loosening his grip on her, before it hit her she wasn't imagining it. Soon he has actually let her go but he his hand was still covering her mouth she still couldn't see his face since he was behind her. There was also the other choice that she fell asleep when coming to the library and this was all just a horrible nightmare, but she had a feeling it was the first choice.

"Keep quiet it's all right Hinata it's me…."

'What….?' she was surprised that he knew her at first but his voice was familiar.

She turned around and felt so relief to see Sasuke standing looking at her like he was sorry for giving her such a scare. Although she was startled she felt so happy to see him again even if her father has forbidden her from seeing him again she couldn't help but feel delighted to see his face, she ignored the feeling to blush. Remembering what he did to her she gave him a slight frown and gave him a small jab on his shoulder for doing the wrong thing.

"Sasuke-kun you startled me I was so scared I thought you were some kind of sexual predator" she kept the volume of her voice low remembering that she was in the library.

"Sorry for giving you the scare but I had to" he looked in front making sure there was no one coming" this is the only way I can see you without having your stalker watching you."

"Stalker?" she blinked before she giggled because it was funny" you mean Nejini-san it's all right he may look strict but he's really a good person at heart, he's always worrying about me because father asks him to look after me."

'More like an asshole' he frown mentally" do you think he will be here?"

"I don't think so the library is probably the only place he won't watch over me, he thinks it's the only secure place for me."

"That's good I won't have to worry about him here…."

"Listen Sasuke-kun" she hesitated in speaking" I'm sorry but my father doesn't want me to see you, I can't see you anymore…."

"You don't want me to be your friend" he pretended like he was hurt.

She has notice his hurt tone" no it's not that I….I would want to have you as my friend it's just that I can't disobey my father."

"You're really afraid of him that much?"

The Hyuga girl nodded" father is very scary when he's upset I don't want to anger him, there's nothing I can do I….must obey him I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I hope you can understand."

"So he doesn't care about your social life at all when it comes to making friends?"

"No that's not it he…."

"Then he doesn't care that you have been lonely without any friends for so long does he wants you to feel like a complete outcast forever?"

"I…." her eyes softened remembering her lonely life she gazed at the scattered books on the ground, her only friends.

"Everyone needs friends even I know that, you can't just go on in life without any friends."

"I guess that's true but, should I go against my father's wishes for my own selfish needs?"

"Yes you should" the Uchiha replied quickly.

Hinata sweat dropped at his answer" I don't think that's something you should answer so suddenly without thinking about it."

"It's your life you live it the way you choose to not as your father chooses right?"

She stood quiet in deep thought he couldn't answer him because she wasn't living her life she wanted to. She was following what her father wanted his way she remembered the time she asked him about making friends and he told her that having friends was a waste of time that she should just focus on her studies. He always told her that her studies will give her a better future not friends she really used to believe that before she started doubting him. She needed friends in order to gain happiness in order to feel needed and alive, would she really have a bright future without any friends.

"I appreciate that you're trying to help me and I thank you for it….but I want to make my father proud of me I want to meet his expectations."

"Can you really continue living a life without friends?" the raven haired teen was staring into her eyes.

"I have so far I can continue living like this…."

Her tone didn't convince him he knew she wanted to take his offer to have at least one friend. In order to have her in his jaws he needed to have her friendship first it was the hardest part of the bet to ear that person's full trust before forcing a relationship that will lead to the cruel heart break. The Uchiha was very determined to beat Sakura at her own game he couldn't wait to rub it in her face that he managed to wrap the Hyuga teen in his finger like she was in his obedient slave.

'She's really been stubborn I just need to give her one more push….'

He turned his head away from her" I know the pain of loneliness I used to be like you there was a time when I had no friends. I was overwhelmed by loneliness believe me the pain is terrible, I started living my life better when I found people to care about…."

Hinata's eyes widened as she suddenly felt something strong for the raven haired teen that she couldn't describe it clearly. For a moment she thought that she could see him as a true friend to think he used to feel her pain of not having friends although it sounded impossible. Sasuke was the most popular boy in school he had a lot of friends who respects him and care for him it was hard to believe, hearing his tone full of honesty she was able to tell. He understood her pain it made her realized how good it feels to meet someone who understands what you're going through she knew she needed him now his friendship was important. She couldn't let him go now she may lose him forever the big question if she was able to risk disobeying her father to experience friendship.

The Uchiha turned the other way" I understand if you want to obey your father, you don't want to anger him it's reasonable. I guess I will leave you then it was nice meeting you Hinata."

"Wait" she said a little louder stopping him" don't go…."

"I have respected your choice I don't want to bother you anymore."

"No please don't go Sasuke-kun I….I need you" her tone was honest she did needed him after hearing his small story with loneliness.

"Why?"

"If you know what it's like to live a life with no friends then I would be honor if you become my first friend."

He looked at her raising an eyebrow" what about your father he won't be happy if he finds out of your decision?"

"He doesn't have to I want to meet his expectations but I want a future with knowing what is like to have friends, I want to know how strong friendship can be?" she smiled.

"So you're going to keep this a secret from him that's not nice you're not acting like the real Hinata who are you?" he gave a smirk.

"I'm still me but I have taken a new step in changing myself for a better self, maybe I can find that answer if I spend time with you."

"We're friends then?"

"Yes we're friends" she smiled brightly feeling very happy.

Sasuke smiled while he was grinning evilly in his mind' she has taken the bait and she has fallen into my trap, looks like I might catch up to Sakura sooner than I thought after all.'

"Let me help you get your books" he knelt to picked up the falling books.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…."

Picking up the books he was annoyed at the titles they were about different class topics history, science, literature and another book that caught his attention. He picked the book which it was out of topic from the rest the title has really picked up his interest because he has seen in it before he couldn't get his eyes off the book which it was the first part of the Lord of the rings. He was taken by surprise that someone like Hinata would even be interested in such a book she didn't looked like the kind of person to read fantasy novels of elves and monsters. He gave them the books while the Hyuga girl smiled at him grateful that he helped her it was very kind of him, showing that he was a gentlemen.

"You read Lord of the rings?" he was still staring at the fellowship of the ring volume.

She nodded smiling" I'm a big fan of Tolkkien's work."

"Really?" this has somehow perked up his interest.

"Why do you ask do you like Lord of the rings too?" she was still smiling at him.

"I don't…."

"Okay…."

"Since you decided to be my friend I guess there's no problem with me picking you up?"

The Hyuga teen shook her head" it won't be easy after what happened last time father has probably asked Nejini-san to watch over me more than usual. I really don't know how I will go with you without him noticing?"

"There has to be a way" he replied before his onyx eyes widened in realization" that's it…."

"What is?"

"You told me that the only place Neji won't watch over you is the library right?"

"Y….yes that's true when I can't go to the school library I will usually go to the one in the Tokyo district…."

"That's the answer the national Tokyo library all you have to do is tell him that you're going to that library after that I will pick you up, and before he comes back to pick you up I will already left you there like you haven't left the library at all he won't suspect a thing."

She smiled" that doesn't sound bad after all the Tokyo library won't close until ten o' clock."

"Just go to the library early and tell Neji to pick you up at closing time, if we keep this up we won't have to worry about him or your father for the matter."

"All right I'll do it….I will go with your plan Sasuke-kun."

"Give me your cell phone number just in case I need to call you."

She nodded taking a piece of paper and a pen she wrote her number handing it to the Uchiha he nodded" right I'll pick you up at six make sure Neji leaves when he leaves you at the library."

"Yes I will see you later then."

"Later" he smiled at her watching her leave the lone hall way.

He gave a grinned staring at the piece of paper with Hinata's number' watch out Sakura I'll be taking a huge lead on you in the bet, I might fuck the voluptuous bookworm sooner than I think….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: parking lot Hokage high school)

Naruto was truly happy that school has ended for the day now the best thing was going to begin. He met up with Sakura who was eagerly waiting for him next to her car smiled at him getting in she unlocked the door of the passenger seat letting him in. The pink haired teen assured him that she will give him a ride home after they were done hanging out so there was no need for him to bring his bike. She turned on the engine and drove off from the parking lot heading to the streets, unknown to both of them they have being watched. Not too far from the parking lot stood three shocking teens at what they had just recently witnessed they thought it was not possible.

The three boys who were in deep shocked at the sight were none other than Naruto's friends Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji. The three boys stood with their mouths wide open after watching their friend leaving with Sakura, the sight seemed like it has been taken from a dream. Maybe they saw wrong and it really wasn't their buddy who left with the smartest and most popular girl in school, after all why would she even bother to hang out with the blond when he formed part of their group of outcast, or rather the school's losers. It was hard to process the recent information they had seen never they thought it would happen. Shikamaru's eyes were wide like saucers, Chouji almost choke from eating his potato chips and Kiba stood with his mouth wide open his dog Akamaru was just normal he didn't seemed to react at all.

"No way" replied the Nara.

"What just happened?" Chouji was still in denial of what he saw.

"Please tell me you guys saw the same thing I did?" asked Kiba.

"I did and I wouldn't believe it if I ever saw it."

"Yeah Naruto he left…."

"With Sakura" finished Shikamaru for Chouji.

"Just what has gotten to Naruto all of the sudden?" said the Inuzuka.

The lazy teen stood in deep thought remembering what he saw his friend leaving with the same girl he has like for so long like they were good friends, it didn't made sense and he didn't understood at all. Now he knew that Naruto would definitely go with the chance to be with the pink haired teen but why her, why such a big change.

'The correct question to ask is what has gotten to Sakura all of the sudden?'

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto was smiling enjoying the joy ride with his favorite pink haired girl and yet he still couldn't believe that he was friends with her after years of dreaming of this. Well this wasn't exactly what he dreamed more precisely that he wanted to have her as his girlfriend but this was a good start who knows if he play his cards right he might win her over and she will accept his feelings, all in due time. He never realized that Sakura was staring at him from the corner of her eye with an evil glint she already had planned what she has in store for him which it wasn't anything good, after all she only saw him as a tool to win the bet against Sasuke. Perhaps if he behaves he might become her boy toy before she gives the satisfaction of dumping him worthless trash in front of the entire school. But before doing that she needed to reel him in make sure he's under her complete control that he's willing to do anything for her and only her, an obedient slave that's what she had in mind.

She kept her mental grin staring at the whiskered blond who looked completely clueless' soon I will decide if you're the perfect tool to bring me victory dead last….'

"Sakura-chan thanks again for taking your time to hang out with me" he replied giving a goofy grin.

"Of course I will hang out with you silly I always take time to spend it with all of my friends that includes you."

"I will gladly comply if you do, if you ever need a friend I will always be there for you believe it."

Driving she kept her eyes on the road smiling" that's very nice of you thanks you're a real friend, by the way thanks for lending me the Asylum CD I already recorded it to my iTunes library and now I have it in my iPod."

"No problem I'm always happy to lend you my CD's if you're interested I have quite the collection of music you might like, you know old kick ass stuff from Metallica, Megadeth, Queensryche, Anthrax, Slayer all the way to the new stuff like Bullet for my Valentine, Shadows Fall and even Dragonforce."

'Well at least he has a great taste of music that's probably the only thing we have in common.'

"You Mr. have just perked my interest I might want to take some of your CD's I have recently started listening to Shadows Fall I don't remember the song though…."

"If you don't remember the title of the song how about telling me about the melody….?"

"I remember it started with these kick ass guitar riff and then it goes very fast I really like the drums with pedal, the intro is awesome."

The whiskered blond gave a grin" I will take a strong guess that it's stepping outside of the circle."

"I do remember the singer shouting something like that throughout the song I guess you're right" she smirked at him.

He chuckle smiling brightly" so Sakura-chan where are we going?"

"To my house…."

"What?" his whole face turned red thinking all the possibilities to go to house, most of them were inappropriate.

"What's wrong I don't see anything wrong with me inviting you to my home?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Naruto stood in deep thought he felt like he was dreaming among having the pink haired teen as his girlfriend going to her house was another dream. To think she will invite him to her home only meant that she trusts him a lot it was hard for him to believe, they have been friends for only two days. He knew that when a person invites someone to his or her home it could mean two things, either because she or her trusts that person enough or because he she wanted to make out and perhaps go all the way. The last part made him blushed hard it couldn't be Sakura barely knew him and they both started their friendship, she wouldn't rush things like that he also didn't know if she has any strong feelings for him either.

Sakura was still staring at him from the corner of her eye she gave a small grin. It's like she could read his mind after all, all boys we're all the same it seemed Naruto was no exception. They were quite predictable they will always follow their hormones just by telling him that she taking him to her house he was already thinking all kinds of things that will lead to sex. To her they were truly amusing creatures always following their sexual urges that was a good thing with the whiskered blond, compared to what she has in store for him once they arrive at her home. She couldn't helped but smile while the blond smiled back at her quite oblivious to her reason for smiling she was going to enjoy this.

'It's time to begin the test of temptation how much can you resist Uzumaki Naruto?'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Hyuga estate mansion northern section Tokyo)

Neji has entered his car into the long garage parking in it along with some of the car collection that Hiashi has, he left his car kindly opening the door so that Hinata leave. It was always the same whenever he picked her up from school and the Hyuga girl didn't mind she has gotten used to been picked up by her cousin after finishing school. But ever since she left the Hokage high library she had a big smile on her face and it was because of the plan Sasuke has in mind in order to spend time with him. She thought the plan was good it didn't had any flaws as long as he left right on time before they close the Tokyo library, right now she will risk it all if it means she can have at least one friend. She followed her cousin out of the garage and into the household walking a long hallway leading upstairs.

"You seem very happy Hinata-sama" Neji immediately noticed her expression.

She nodded showing the books she picked from the library she was obviously hiding her real reason to have a big smile" I'm happy because of the books I borrowed, I have already read most of them but they are very good."

The Hyuga smiled" you have always like reading ever since you were little."

"Reading is magical books bring a lot of knowledge and also motivates one to use imagination that's why I like reading."

'It seems she's doing well now, she's acting like nothing happened with uncle Hiashi-sama because of the Uchiha incident' he smiled seeing her happy.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I should get going and shower I will be late for work."

"I will shower later I have to study and some reading to do."

"Then I will see you later Hinata-sama."

"Wait Nejini-san" she stopped him from leaving" I would like to ask you if you could drive me to the Tokyo library tonight?"

He smiled giving a nod" I don't see nothing wrong with that, you like going to the national library more than the one at school of course I will drive you there."

She smiled knowing that the plan has started to work" thank you Nejini-san…."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Haruno residence urban district)

Naruto was standing in front of the pink haired girl's house he admitted it looked very nice, it wasn't so big that it can be called a large house but it was enough. She wasn't as rich as Hinata but she had enough money to sustain herself he knew about it because she has her own car, he left the car following her to the front of the house. Once again he felt nervous being in the same home of the girl he likes it somehow felt sudden that she just started having him as her friend and she already invited to her house, and for the fourth time he ignored the butterflies invading his stomach. This wasn't a date he kept telling himself the same thing just a hanging out with a friend he was going to behave and stay calm, he couldn't continue to lift his hopes and expect that something will happen that will only happen in his dreams. He erased those thoughts blushing slightly walking towards the front door while Sakura was smiling opening the door, she kindly let him in.

He stood with wide eyes the inside of the house was even prettier than outside. It was well decorated with stylish furniture it was no rich house but enough to tell that her family has a nice income. He felt so annoyed that he couldn't stop feeling so nervous nothing of the sorts was going to happy it was just a get together with his friend nothing more. He had to blame his stupid hormones for making him feel and think like this he should only be happy that he's spending time with the girl he likes in friendship basis, not as a couple. He looked around impressed by the sight while Sakura was staring at him with a sweat dropped on the back of her head.

'I was going to say make yourself at home but knowing him he probably doesn't have any manners, he might turn my house into a pig's stack in less than five minutes, can't have that or mom will have my head on a platter….'

"What do you think?" she closed the front door behind her.

"Your house is very pretty Sakura-chan."

"Glad you like it just relax can I get you anything I have some coke, or orange juice?"

"It's okay Sakura-chan I don't want to bother you" he replied blushing.

"You're not bothering me I was the one that invited you to my house, you're my guest so I don't mind to offer you anything to drink."

"I mean it I'm not thirsty but thanks anyway" Naruto was trying not to be nervous.

"Okay…."

"So Sakura-chan I wouldn't mind to meet your folks or Sasuke" he knew the Uchiha from school and that he was living with her which sometimes made him jealous almost all the time because he knew both teens weren't blood related.

"Well my mom is working she won't be home until the evening and Sasuke-kun is also working, we're the only ones in the house."

"We're alone?" he blinked before blushing another dirty thought entered his mind.

'Damn it calm down I wish I didn't had any hormones.'

Sakura was grinning seeing his face turning red' men they're all the same looks like the dead last won't be so fun after all, he will fail the test in a heartbeat.'

The whiskered blond realized something" but wait what about your dad?"

"I don't have a father" her replied was quick and her tone was cold with no emotion.

"Sorry" he knew that he did wrong her father probably died on a accident or something he wasn't sure, but he decided to back off from the delicate topic.

"It's all right how about if you join me at my pool?"

"You have a pool?" he was smiling but he was caught in surprise.

"Yep I asked mom to built a pool because it was an obligation you know with this hot weather that's been lately in Tokyo, anyone would want one."

"Sure I would like that but…."

"But what?" she was starting to get annoyed.

"I didn't know you have a pool I would have brought my swimming trunks."

"That will be my bad for not telling you but there's nothing to worry about you can change into your boxers it's basically the same thing as swim trunks, you are wearing boxers?" she gazed at him in suspicious not expecting that he won't be wearing any underwear.

"Sure I'm wearing boxers."

"Then no biggie go ahead the pool is on the back take the door at the end of hallway, I'm going to change before joining you."

"Okay" he smiled brightly a blush on his cheeks.

'I can't believe I'm going to dive in a pool with Sakura-chan I must be dreaming.'

'Just you wait loser. By now his hormones have already reacted before coming here I will make them overload when I'm done with him' she grinned as she headed upstairs to change to her swimsuit.

(Scene change)

Naruto has stripped off his school uniform and he was only wearing his orange boxers no surprise orange is his favorite color. He was on backyard of Sakura's house staring at her pool he smiled at the sight it was built on bricks and cement and it was in a rectangular shape there was also a small Jacuzzi on the right corner of the pool. He was impressed and it looked good it may not look like a pool that belongs to a millionaire but it was enough to have a great time and have some fun. He decided to seat in one of the beach style recliner chairs he wanted to wait for Sakura, to him it wasn't right to dive into someone else's pool without waiting for the person that owns it not to mention he was just a guest. He sighed happily the area was great for relaxing and the pool along with the Jacuzzi made it the best spot to relax.

'I hope Sakura-chan invites me again this is great.'

"I'm coming out!" Sakura said opening the door of the backyard.

The whiskered blond smiled before he froze in his place while his eyes became the size of dinner plates. He couldn't hold the incoming nose bleed staring at the pink haired beauty before him, no she wasn't an angel she was a pink haired goddess. His hormones reacted in full drive staring at Sakura who was wearing a red string bikini showing all her womanly curves giving a whole new definition to the term sexy as hell her long pink hair was tied on a pony tail and she had a pair of sunglasses hanging on her head, she was truly perfect in his eyes. Perfect legs, nice thighs, perfect skin coloration, perfect body structure, perfect legs, her chest was a regular size going well with her petite body. His eyes were glued on her body he blushed hard when she made a quick turn around and he saw that she was wearing a thong revealing her round ass, it was truly a perfect bottom for a sixteen year old girl. He started sweating while a certain part of his male anatomy in his boxers has reacted to the cherry blossom's sexy body.

'Holy crap its official I have died and gone to heaven Sakura-chan is….hot!'

The pink haired finally took a good look at him intensely seeing what he has to offer. His muscles were nice not too build but it went well with his age, his legs were also nice slightly above average she didn't had a problem with it. She noticed that he was wearing a beautiful green crystal necklace it looked expensive the only thing that came to her mind that she wanted to have it. Finally taking a long look at the biggest loser from school she admitted that he was cute at least Sasuke didn't pick her a fat ass slob like Chouji, she was thankful for that. The sight of the blond teen made her body feel a little hot but she ignored it unlike men she knew how to control her hormones she could resist temptation longer than anyone.

'Not bad for the dead last of Hokage high….not bad at all.'

'Sakura-chan she's so gorgeous' Naruto was still in lala land.

The pink haired teen pretended like she didn't know what was going on" what….?"

"It's nothing Sakura-chan you look….pretty" he blushed embarrassed although he really wanted to say that she was amazingly beautiful.

"Thanks you do approve of this swim suit" she made another turn around so he noticed her bikini and especially her thong.

Naruto nodded quickly" yeah heh it looks good on you…."

"I'm flattered you don't look bad either" her jade eyes trailed to his boxers namely his crotch.

She offered him a banana" hey want some my mom is always buying all kinds of fruits?"

"It's okay Sakura-chan I'm not that hungry but thanks for the offer."

"Okay" she kept staring at him with an evil grin' it begins….'

She peeled the banana making sure the blond was paying attention to her and when he least expected she licked the tip of the fruit causing him to blinked at her sudden move. Her jade eyes had an expression of seduction in them as she continue to licked the tip she ran her tongue all over it like it was a tasty lollipop. By now Naruto was blushing the way she was licking the banana it was very symbolic as if she was actually licking something else with familiar shape, the sight was truly hot. So many dirty thoughts came running to his head watching the sexy sight it got worse when the pink haired girl opened her mouth and took the entire length of the banana inside. His eyes widened blushing seeing the girl of his dreams sucking on the long fruit very slowly imitating the act of oral sex, for a moment he got the thought it was his manhood the thing she was sucking.

Sakura was making sure that Naruto gets her full attention as she continues to suck the banana like she was sucking on a real dick. She was already good at her blow job skills due that she has sucked off other guys before she knew how to work it, she was careful not to crush the fruit before she turns on the blond boy next to her. She increased her speed sucking the banana faster giving an effect to Naruto as he got hard his hormones were raging his blushing never disappear, his face was filled with sweat the sight was really making him feel so hot. The pink haired teen knew her act has turned him on but she has just started her test to work his hormones, she still had other and hotter things plan for him. She finished her teasing act taking a big chunk on the banana chewing in it which has snapped the blond back to the realm of reality, of course it wasn't enough to get rid of his erection.

She swallowed the fruit looking at Naruto with a sultry expression" I like sucking my banana before eating it, it's very satisfying."

"O….okay" he gulped his hormones were still very active.

'This is too easy at this rate the poor thing won't last, he already has a boner it does look impressive though….'

"Come sit with me Naruto you brought the oil right?"

"Huh….oh yeah I have it right here" with her previous teasing act he has forgotten he was holding the small bottle of oil on his left hand.

"Good now please be kind and oil me up."

The whiskered blond blushed Sakura has lied on her back on the recliner chair she has unstrapped her bikini top while the blond was still trying to get a hold of himself from losing control. The position the pink haired teen was laying has given Naruto a perfect view at her nice round ass it was amazing, it looked even bigger from up close. Then it finally hit him he was actually going to spread oil on her throughout her entire body, his eyes widened every part of her body including her sweet bottom. No it was not possible she wasn't going to let him touch her butt just like that, without getting hit by her. He could stare at her gorgeous form his entire life and he was never get tire of looking at it, ultimate beauty life before him.

Sakura finally lifting her sunglasses waiting to get her body fill with oil" Naruto any time now…."

"Oh right…."

He took the bottle of oil putting some on his hands as the pink haired beauty closed her eyes laying her head on the chair ready to relax. The blond teen got a hold of himself before spreading his oily hands around her back the sensation of having oil on her skin made Sakura smiled at how good it felt. He spread the oil throughout her back including her shoulders while silently praying to God that she didn't turned around so he didn't get a nose bleed from staring at her exposed chest his ministrations has caused the pink haired teen to give a soft moan of approval telling him not to stop. After a couple of minutes Naruto was finally done with oiling her back he finally stopped because he wasn't going to oil up from her waist down, he believed she wasn't going to let him. Sakura on the other hand had other plans for him this was all part of her arousal test on her fuck boy, especially when she was enjoying the oil massage as a bonus.

"There all done…."

"What are you talking about you're not done?" she opened one eye to him.

"Yes I am" he tried to argue ignoring the blush that struck his cheeks.

"No you're not what about my lower back?"

"Lower back?" he gave a small gulp feeling nervous.

"Yes go ahead Naruto."

"But Sakura-chan are you sure you're asking me to…."

"Yes I'm asking you to put some oil on my ass no do it" she replied annoyed.

"You're not going to get angry at me for touching your butt?" he was taken back.

"I won't I wouldn't be asking you to oil me up if that was the case, just don't get too excited" the last part her reply was in a teasing tone.

"O….okay if it's all right with you."

He poured more oil on his hands which they were trembling he was about to touch a private part. He has never touch a girl's bottom before since he has never dated anyone and this was probably the closest he was ever been with one and not just girl, but the girl he has always hold dear in his heart. He did knew that every single boy in school will kill to be in his shoes right about now he was truly lucky or maybe he was blessed once he had enough amount of oil on his hands he proceed. While he was ignoring his hormones which they were going crazy his erection has also increased, he ignored his urges and finally touched her bottom. He blushed the pink haired beauty's bottom was very firm he spread the oil all over the perfect round ass while Sakura moaned loving his action, she admitted he was doing better than she thought.

'He's quite good but by now he's probably dying to jerk off how long can he hold on it's time to turn on the heat the test is almost at its peak?'

"There Sakura-chan I'm done" he was blushing with a small nose bleed.

"Did you like touching my ass?" she smirked.

"Yeah….I mean I…."

"Did it felt good?"

"What?"

"Was it good for you?"

Naruto gulped" Sakura-chan…."

"It's okay you don't have to answer me I'm just teasing you silly, don't take me so seriously."

"Oh I guess you almost had me there" he grinned while his face was still covered with sweat.

'I think I won't be washing my hands ever again' he remembered that he has touched Sakura's round booty he could still feel how good and firm was the perfectly round shape bottom.

"Now Naruto I want you to oil me up on the front."

"What?" he gasped.

Too late Sakura has already turned the other way allowing the whiskered blond to have a nose bleed. It was the effect after staring at a topless Sakura his cerulean eyes stared at her C cup breasts, they were in full view. His whole face has turned red never in a million years he thought he would have the chance to see her chest, maybe he was really dreaming or maybe he has died and gone to heaven. His eyes were on her nipples which they were the same color as her hair the arousing sight has given another push to his hormones going to full drive. They were not too big not to small just perfect size that goes well with her body it was any boy's fantasy to get the chance to see a girl's breasts, looks like one of his many dreams with the pink haired teen has come true.

Sakura has been grinning in amusement at the blond his expression was normal yet innocent she has really taken him by surprise giving her a full view of her chest. It couldn't be help she was topless it was only natural for a boy like Naruto to react this way teenage boys were very hormonal when it came to these kinds of things. It was why she had the whiskered blond in her complete control he was predictable that it was too easy for her, no doubt why she was so confident that she has the bet won already. The blond was already completely loyal and devoted to her added with the advantage that he likes her she didn't had to rush things she will enjoy toying with him and making his life a living hell before she breaks his heart.

She smiled to him in an amusing yet seductive look" is this your first time seeing a pair of breasts?"

"I….I guess" he stammered blushing.

"Don't feel scare just hurry up and oil me, start with me breast."

"What….?" his eyes went wide again.

"I said I want you to spread oil on my breast."

"But Sakura-chan it's not right I can't touch your breast just like that…."

"It's all right I'm giving you permission to touch them, you're my friend so I trust you."

'He's begging for it he's almost at his limit' she grinned mentally.

Naruto slowly nodded his face was still beet red there was nothing wrong if she has given him permission to touch her chest. He pray to God not to have another nose bleed and put more oil on his hands with trembling hands he reached for his destination, Sakura's nice breasts. As soon as his hands made contact with the girl's chest he felt his erection got worse it was starting to hurt him for having his manhood trapped behind his boxers he had to bit his lip to suppress the groan of pleasure, touching them was amazing. Her pink nipples hardened at the contact making the sight more sexy and arousing the blond felt like he deserve an award for his performance of not becoming an arousal predator and sexually devour the pink haired goddess next to him. It was worse for the whiskered blond when the rosette started giving moans of satisfaction that were considered to be similar to the ones of ecstasy or rather orgasmic pleasure.

Sakura gave another soft moan in approval because her blond toy was doing such a good job she couldn't help it. Even if this was all part of her test of temptation she was starting to get a little arouse and the way he was touching it was the right way, it was exactly how she wanted to have her breasts fondled. Who would have thought someone like Naruto will be able to pull it off in touching her the right way, he was making her feel good indeed. The thought of touching herself in the act of masturbation crossed her mind however she had more control over her urges and hormones as good idea it was, she still needed to follow her plan to the end. She opened one eye to gaze at the blond teen she could see the full arousal in his eyes but she did have to give him credit to last this long in her test, unfortunately for him she still had more tricks on her sleeves.

"Naruto….?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" his face was still red his hormones were raging to follow his urges to fulfill his desires.

"What do you think of my breasts?"

"What….?" his eyes went wide.

"What do you think of my breasts do you like them?" she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

He gave a nod of course he was going to be honest with her" yes I think they are nice, they're perky and firm they're the perfect size for you…."

"Really?" she couldn't help but smile his tone was filled with honesty because at first she thought it was bullshit.

"Yes…." He was trying to think straight and not with his hormones.

"Do you like big breasts?"

"Huh….?"

"Tell me if you like girls with big breasts?" she knew the average answer from a crazed hormonal teenage boy will be one big yes.

He had to chuckle at her answer" I'm not a hooters maniac I like breasts normal size, regular not too big not too small" of course he was comparing her breasts to the same type of breasts he likes, so he like her chest only.

'He doesn't like big tits…..he's so full of it.'

"Get out you don't like big boobs that's like asking that you don't like sex?"

"Nope" he gave his goofy grin.

"Yeah right I bet if a girl with big hooters comes to you and gives you a flash of them you will go gaga with a nose bleed" she gave him a smirk.

"Not quite sure I will be impressed by the size of them but I won't be like "just because she has big boobies I'm going to do her" that's not like me at all."

Sakura was truly shocked at his answer' no way he really means it, I guess there's always a first time for everything.'

By now Naruto has actually forgotten that he was still spreading oil on her breasts" sure most boys will say that the best part of a girl's body they like are her boobs, but not me."

The blond teen has finally perked her interest she smirked" and what would that part of a girl's body you like be?"

He blush" I…."

"It's okay you can tell me I'm your friend."

"Well I like their butt…." he was still blushing.

"Oh so you like booty you're a booty maniac" she gave him a teasing grin.

'I have to admit I'm impressed' it was the first time she has met a boy who likes a girl's bottom rather than her frontal package.

"Don't say it like that Sakura-chan" he felt so embarrassed.

"So what kind of a girl's booty you like?" she was interested she wanted to know more about his taste in a girl's body language.

Once again the blond was only thinking about her the rosette's booty came to his mind" I guess my ideal of the perfect girl's butt has to be well form, perfect size with her body and firm it has sexy written all over it…."

She couldn't help but smirk" like mine?"

"What?" he blushed suddenly.

"Is my booty the perfect one you like?"

He chuckle nervously feeling all of the blood of his body moving to his head" yeah I guess hehe…."

'So he likes my ass he thinks it's perfect I will have to give him a couple of points of approval later, but time to get back to the test.'

"Thanks for telling me about it Naruto, now how about if you go a little lower you have been touching my breasts for a while I think they have enough oil as it is."

"Right sorry…."

He felt so relief that he has finally removed his hands from her breasts he mentally thank God that he didn't got a nose bleed for touching them for so long, but he eventually moved on to the next part. He traced his oily hands to her abdomen then her flat perfect stomach, followed by her waist that's when he decided to make a complete stop. Knowing that after that there were her thighs and another part which it was consider the forbidden zone where he knew he couldn't touch, in addition that Sakura was definitely not going to let him pass his hands there. She let him touch her butt and boobs but not this one part that will be completely wrong, also that if he does get to touch that he will die of heart attack.

He smiled" there Sakura-chan all done."

"Wait go a little lower."

"What?"

"Go a little lower Naruto more of my body needs to have oil" she smiled sweetly at him with the hint of seduction in her eyes.

"But…."

"Please go a little lower" she whispered so softly in a pleading tone.

He nodded passing the oil passing her hips and into her thighs almost reaching her sacred place, he started getting nervous.

"Um Sakura-chan…."

"Lower…."

"But Sakura-chan…."

"A little lower…."

The blond teen was now sweating bullets he was so close to reaching the forbidden zone" Sakura-chan…."

"Just a little lower Naruto" she finished with a soft moan.

'Dear God I'm touching her' his whole body was red like a boiling lobster.

"Right there" she gaze at him.

The whiskered blond stood shocked without saying a word touching the rosette's crotch, his heart beat has increased speed. He could feel her womanhood through the fabric of her bikini he couldn't even tell if she was wet or not, he couldn't even think straight anymore. As for his boner it was probably bigger than ever forming a large tent on his boxers it hurt him a lot, it felt like it was ready to burst out from them any minute now. Like it couldn't get any worse no he didn't even imagine how this could get any worse than it already is, it was a miracle that he hasn't let his hormones take over. The lust he was feeling staring at the pink haired beauty was so strong how was he able to control himself from not jumping on her and have his way with her, it was still a mystery he didn't know.

'Playing with him has been fun the test is coming to its climax.'

"Finish spreading the oil on my legs" she smiled at him.

The blond couldn't be any more relief to hear that he left his hand from her crotch and finished oiling her body spreading the liquid on her log slender legs which they were perfect. Who he was kidding everything about Sakura was perfect to him she was a living goddess in human form more gorgeous than an angel. He hoped that he was done already he didn't know how long he could take from this torture his hormones have reached the limit of overloading before it reaches critical level to meltdown. He was finally done as he was in deep thought of everything that just happened in just two days since he has become an official friend to the pink haired teen he has touched her body, namely her bottom, her chest and even her womanhood even if it was covered by her bikini bottom. After this he will need like ten cold showers to make him feel better.

"There we go Sakura-chan I'm finally done for good."

"Thanks Naruto you really know how to oil me up it was good for me and I do know it was good for you too" she smirked.

"Hehe thanks…."

The rosette ears reacted a little like she was hearing knocking on the front door of the house she gave a mental grin knowing who it could be' perfect that must be Ino she's just in time.'

"Naruto why don't you take a dip in the pool and wash up I'll be right back someone's at the door?"

"Thanks Sakura-chan I will" he gave a big smile feeling so happy.

'Maybe diving in the pool will help me get rid of this damn boner.'

'Enjoy the rest dead last because the test it's about to get even hotter' Sakura gave an evil grin leaving the backyard.

She walked the hallway passing through the living room reaching the front door. She opened it revealing Ino wearing a short white shirt tied in the middle showing her belly with denim shorts, white sandals and a pair of black sunglasses on her head.

"You're just in time."

"Thanks for inviting me to your pool Sakura this hot weather is killing me" the Yamanaka took some sweat from her forehead.

"I'm sure you could use a dip in the pool but I'm afraid you will have to stay like that, you remember the main reason I called you?"

The platinum blond smiled" I do."

"Are you wearing the swimsuit I told you to wear?"

"Yep"

"Good now listen up Naruto is swimming at the pool, we're going with plan B and let's make it as real as ever, but without going over the line I don't want to kill him from a heart attack."

She giggled" I can't believe we're going to do something so naughty in front of Naruto."

"Call it an initiation test for having him as part of our group."

"It's going to be one heck of an initiation test" replied the blond girl.

"Let's go but before we begin I must warn you Ino don't get too shock if you see Naruto in his boxers he didn't brought swim trunks it was my fault for not telling him."

"It's all right I won't be too shock but why would you say that is he that good looking?" she finished with a smirk.

"He's….passable but that's not what I'm warning you about."

"Then what is?"

The rosette chuckle" let's just say that he's trying very "hard" not to fail the test."

Ino looked confused" he's trying very hard….hard oh my you don't mean…."

"Yep you will see for yourself."

"I'd rather not."

"You may not have a choice in the matter it's very noticeable."

"Damn" the Yamanaka was stunned.

Sakura closed the front door locking it before she led her best friend to the backyard. The rosette slid the door to the backyard letting the Yamanaka in the poolside she smiled she has always love coming here the view was perfect and the scenery was great, the pool made it better to cool off during hot days like today. She finally saw Naruto who was relaxing in the pool with his eyes closed she shook her head probably not wanting to know what he's thinking. Sakura on the other hand was thinking that this will be the final part of the test which will bring the whiskered blond to his knees because no other boy will be able to resist what she has in mind, it's essential that she needs Ino for this part of the test work and be very effective.

'After this he will finally fall prey to temptation' she grinned evilly.

"Hey Naruto!" greeted the Yamanaka.

The whiskered blond woke up from his relax state gazing at the new visitor he smiled recognizing one of Sakura's friends" hey Ino!"

"I hope you don't mind Naruto I invited Ino too?" replied the pink haired teen.

"I don't mind Sakura-chan it's your house you can invite anyone you like."

"True" she smiled before she gazed at the blond girl and gave her a small nod as a sign to begin the plan.

The platinum blond smiled she needed to get the blonds' attention first" phew it's so hot in here I can't wait to take off these clothes!"

"Hmm?" Naruto couldn't help but looked at the Yamanaka.

'He has taken the bait' Sakura gave a mental grin the plan has been set.

Ino untied her short t-shirt removing it allowing the whiskered blond to stare at the tight purple top she was wearing. He blushed seeing that she was showing cleavage which it was more noticeable than Sakura's cleavage he gulped feeling like his hormones were going to act again and just when he has calmed down after oiling the rosette's body, as well as his erection. The Yamanaka gave a sweet smile as she unbuttoned her denim shorts dropping them to the ground it gave Naruto a small nose bleed staring at a string purple bottom but unlike Sakura's it was more extreme in sex appeal showing her full figure, her thighs as well as her ass revealing more of her nice bottom. The whiskered blond admitted that the platinum blond had a sexy body but he still choose Sakura's over her however he couldn't help but have a boner staring at the new girl wearing an even more sexy bikini.

'Holy crap no damn it, these stupid hormones are at it again oh god no I'm hard again!' Naruto was freaking out.

Sakura smiled gazing at her best friend playing her part" you look hot Ino."

"Of course I always look hot" she winked at her.

"I will gladly oil you up."

"That's a great idea thanks."

The whiskered blond stood watching them and both were acting like he wasn't there something was off he could see it, with the way they were staring at each other. He knew Sakura and Ino are best friends they have known each other since they were six so they grew up together, however they were acting a little too close in his own opinion. Somehow he felt a little jealous when the rosette gazed at her very affectionate with some hidden desire in her jade eyes while the platinum blond winked at her approving her expression, he had a bad feeling about this. Although in the back of his mind he thought it was hot to see two girls gazing at each other lovingly and with the next thing that was going to happened things were going to heat up.

Ino lied on the chair on her back while Sakura took the bottle of oil soaking her hands on the liquid once she had enough she spread it all over her back. Naruto gulped watching the rosette's hands spreading the oil all over her he blushed he had a good look at the Yamanaka's ass because of her thong he stood like he was in a trance. Sakura was keeping her eyes on the whiskered blond she spread the oil in a sensual, seductive way while the platinum was enjoying in it smiling. The pink haired beauty reached her nice bottom covering in it completely in the liquid she gave it a couple of spanks making the bottom jiggle a little she smiled staring at Naruto who was still in shock his face resembling a cherry. She kept fondling her ass and kept on spanking it casing Ino to moan slightly in approval.

"What do you think of this booty Naruto still think mine is the perfect one?" Sakura gave it another spank.

The whiskered blond didn't reply he was still in lala land or maybe in the middle of having a perverted fantasy. His boner has probably reached the limit of max erection staring at the sexy sight it wasn't the fact that he was staring at Ino's butt it was the way Sakura was touching it, feeling it with her oily hands spanking it like the platinum blond was a naughty girl that needed to get spank. She finished spreading the oil on her legs once she had her fun playing with her booty, the Yamanaka quickly turned the other way wanting to her front oil up he could only gulped his face sweating it suddenly become hotter and it wasn't because of the sun. Sakura started spreading the liquid on her stomach doing in it slowly while the Yamanaka gave a smile at how relax and good it felt, part of the plan the best is yet to come.

"You look very good in this bikini Ino, very sexy" Sakura kept staring at her with lust in her jade eyes.

"You look pretty good on that bikini too."

'What's going on why is Sakura-chan doing it's like she and Ino are….' Naruto was lost in thought thinking the worst case scenario.

"Looks like the sun has gotten hotter" replied the platinum blond.

"It's not the sun it's just us our bodies are so hot, we should cool them off."

"That won't be fun at all let's make it hotter" Ino licked her lips.

"Give me some sugar baby" Sakura's hand touched her lips lovingly.

The two girls did something that made Naruto's eyes went wide' holy shit!'

The two girls have shared a passionate kiss filled with lots of tongue action both moaned in their mouths. Naruto stood with his jaw hitting the ground, his eyes the size of saucers at the sight now he knew he was living a dream. He was probably witnessing something that it was every boy's dream, most of them would agree that they would loved to see two girls making out while he was crazy enough to admit that it was arousing. He swam back to the ledge of the pool to get a better view of the action the make out section turned him on a lot, who wouldn't watching two gorgeous girls like Sakura and Ino tongue kissing. Even if he was shocked to see his Sakura-chan kissing another girl revealing her preferred sexuality it was amazing, arousing, sexy, hot, and erotic more words came to his mind. Pretty soon it became a sexual fantasy of he's to be right there and join them in the fun maybe the rosette wouldn't mind having a third member.

'Damn Sakura-chan I can't believe she's a….she really swings that way and I have front row tickets to watch this show awesome.'

Sakura broke the kiss and started kissing the Yamanaka's neck earning a small moan from the blond teen. She trailed her oily hands to her top namely her breasts, she started fondling them while squeezing them. The platinum blond moaned loving her best friend's ministrations and even if it was all an act part of their plan she was starting to feel hot, she hope it didn't go out of hand that she might end up getting wet. She moaned enjoying her breasts being fondled she felt the rosette's hands travel through the fabric of her bikini top touching her chest she reached up and claimed the lips of the pink haired beauty. She noticed that the whiskered blond was still staring at them playing her part she sadly broke the kiss, the rosette was still with her breasts she gave an embarrassed look.

"Wait Sakura Naruto's watching."

The pink haired tee looked back at the whiskered blond with a sultry look" let him watch…."

His cerulean eyes widened when Sakura slid the fabric of Ino's top aside revealing her breasts I full view. He blushed the Yamanaka's breasts were a little bigger than her best friend like a D cup, what really aroused is watching her play with them. It became even hotter when the rosette started using her tongue to lick her hardened nipples causing the platinum blond to moan she licked and sucked her right breast and did the same treatment to her left twin. By now the rosette knew that Naruto has reached his limit, there was no chance in hell that boy will be able to hold on to his urges this long without wanting to masturbate. She slid the top back on smiling at Ino which both teens gazed at the whiskered blond, giving him a very seductive expression.

'Time for the big finish' she grinned mentally.

'What are they doing?' thought Naruto.

He got his question answered when the two sexy girls came to him sitting on the ledge of the pool. Sakura was on his left side and Ino on his right he freaked out when they started roaming their hands on his face to his chest, he couldn't believe this was really happening. Ino was shocked when she saw the huge tent on his boxers it was very impressive never thought there would be a boy with such a boner, she shook her head to erased the naughty thoughts and got back to her act. The whiskered blond felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world any guy would kill to be in his shoes right about now, but either he was lucky or probably doom since he felt secure that he was willing to do something like this without him not knowing much about them. Even if he was very aroused he still had his morals, somehow it didn't felt right and thinking like that made him feel like a douche bag or an idiot.

'Am I being punished?'

"Naruto…." Ino said seductively.

"You guys I…."

"Shhh its okay Naruto you see me and Ino we want to finish what we started" Sakura rubbed her breasts on his arms sending chills to his spine.

"Really….?" he couldn't stop blushing.

"Yes we need a third member" replied the Yamanaka winking at him.

Finally the rosette touched his face making him looked at her giving the most seductive and arousing expression she could ever give" would you like to join us in a threesome?"

'It's over I win' she grin mentally in triumph.

"Um….I have to go to the bathroom" he finally spoke after hearing the sudden bold statement by the cherry blossom.

"What?" asked the Yamanaka while raising an eyebrow

"Really you have to go to the bathroom right now why is that?" this time the rosette couldn't help but grinned.

"I have to pee."

Ino had to chuckle at his comment while Sakura rolled her eyes the whiskered blond was really being predictable.

"What I really have to pee?"

"Sorry Naruto but no jerking off."

"No I really have to pee honest."

"Suuuure right" Ino smiled at him she did everything she could do not to stare at his erection.

"You have to pee with such a boner, look I mean it you can't masturbate in my house."

"Sakura-chan I'm telling you the truth I really have to do number one I'm not going to do that!"

The pink haired teen sighed in defeat throwing her arms in the air" fine go ahead and pee the bathroom is the first door to the right at the hallway, and please dry yourself before entering the towel rack is next to the door."

"Thanks I will" he finally got up and entered the house.

Sakura grinned at Ino" how much do you want to bet that he's going to jerk off?"

"I will bet twenty ryou that he won't."

The pink haired girl was stunned "you're betting that he won't jerk off Ino you did saw the size of his boner that thing looked like it was about to explode from his boxers?"

"I'm feeling lucky his tone seemed to be one of honesty" she smirked.

"Whatever I bet fifty ryou that he will jerk off he has it written all over his face, what a lame excuse that he has to pee."

"You're on then" she giggled.

The pink haired teen got up entering the house she was about to find out if she won the bet over her best friend. She walked the hallway reaching the bathroom when she heard the sound of liquid being poured on the toilet she reacted a little before grinning, she was no fool and she wasn't going to fall for such a trick.

'Pouring a cup of water in the toilet while filling another one it's the oldest trick in the book.'

She turned the doorknob and lucky for her he didn't locked the door looks like she won't have to break the door knob to get in. She opened the door taking a look inside before her jade eyes went wide as she was seeing Naruto with his hard manhood exposed but it wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of the blond teen masturbating he was peeing which shocked her a lot, but then again it shocked her even more seeing such a promising size penis. For a sixteen year old Naruto's penis looked like it was ten inches probably eleven she had to admit that he had an impressive tool that will make any woman get a nose bleed. She couldn't helped but blush and stare hungrily at the large dick it was even bigger than her dildo she could imagined having that wonder rod in her pussy. Unfortunately for her all good things had to come to an end because the blond has noticed he wasn't alone.

"Sakura why are you here?" he was blushing in embarrassment trying to cover his manhood.

"Ooops I thought you were already done Naruto I'll return later" she quickly closed the door.

The whiskered blond stood shocked, face flushed recalling what just happened even if he was still peeing' crap Sakura-chan saw me, she saw me with my boxers down!'

She walked the hallway returning back to the backyard with her face flushed and shocked' I'll be damn he was really peeing I can't believe he wasn't jerking off, he actually passed my arousal test with flying colors lucky bastard….'

She grinned like a pervert remembering his big accessory' hehe he's bigger than Sasuke-kun….'

Before she opened the door that leads back to the poolside she cursed out loud realizing another thing' shit I lost the bet to Ino!'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: national Tokyo library downtown district)

Neji's car has parked in front of the large building that it's the library the building was built like in ancient samurai era. The lights were on it was obviously open with a couple of people inside which it was weird that people will come to a place like the library at such hour, it was almost sundown by now. Hinata smiled looking at the building this has been her favorite place since she was little it was her socializing place with her friends the books, it sometimes made her feel sad that she didn't had actual friends to talk to. Just things with pages and letters written were her companions things have certaintly changed she still considered the library her favorite place and she still loved reading, this time she has made a relive friend. Another person who was willing to let her in and share a bond of friendship with and perhaps she will never feel alone anymore.

She was going to calm down in everything turn how Sasuke planned the there won't be a thing to worry about she needed to play her part right. She took the courage to get through this after all this will be the first time she's going to lie to someone she has always been an honest person. She took a glance at her cousin lying to someone wasn't something like especially not a family member but she was willing to go through with it if it means that she will spend time with her new friend, she only hope everything goes well. Seeing Neji smiling made her feel more comfortable and relief he obviously believed she was going for another visit at the library she mentally took a deep breath and made sure not stutter showing that she was nervous, just to act normal.

'I can do this I must stay calm….'

"We're here Hinata-sama."

"Thank you Nejini-san sorry for making you drive me here I know you were busy studying."

"Nonsense I'm always glad to drive you anywhere you like."

She smiled getting out of the car" I'm going to be at the library for a while…."

"What hour should I pick you up?"

"Ten o' clock sharp…."

"That's closing time you want to be that long at the library?" Neji raised an eyebrow feeling some suspicion.

"You know me I love the library if I didn't live home I would probably be living in the library" the Hyuga girl gave a big smile.

He smiled at her response" yes you are correct thank goodness for that wouldn't want to have your room in the library very well I will pick you at ten."

"Thank you."

"Have fun at the library."

"I will…."

Neji finally drove off while Hinata was shocked at how well it went' I don't believe it Nejini-san didn't suspected at thing it worked, I can spend time with Sasuke-kun now.'

Suddenly her cell phone rang she took it from her small purse she smiled recognizing the number" yes Sasuke-kun Nejini-san just left and he's picking me up at ten the coast is clear."

She hanged her phone walking to the place where the Uchiha told her where he will be waiting for her. She went to the back of the building there was large parking lot that it's reserved for the people who visits the library there were only a couple of vehicles stationed it wasn't going to be hard to guess which one was the Uchiha's, he has told her of his car. She smiled spotting the black Camaro with Sasuke at the driver seat the raven haired teen was wearing his usual black leather jacket with jeans and black boots, the clothes really go well with him. She admitted that he looked attractive with that clothing it would be no surprise that every girl will go for someone like him.

Sasuke saw Hinata heading to him taking a notice of her clothing. She was wearing a dark blue blouse with long dark brown pants and with black high heels her choice of clothing really made her look attractive. The Uchiha did like what he was seeing at least she had a good sense of fashion it was such a shame that the blouse she was wearing didn't had an opening to show some cleavage he would definitely look forward to get a peek at her voluptuous chest. He grinned mentally everything worked as he planned Neji didn't suspected that his cousin was seeing him in secrecy this way he'll be able to be with her, win her over until he has his way with her leading to the big heartbreak at the school. He will always look for any opportunity he can get and this it was perfect, he felt like he was getting closer to win the bet and beat Sakura at her own game.

'I can't wait to rub it in her face….soon I will make Hinata mine before I claim victory over Sakura.'

"You're just in time."

She nodded" I guess the plan worked Nejini-san doesn't suspect a thing, I think it's safe."

"He won't suspect anything at all as long as I left you back at the library on time before he comes to pick you up."

"He said he will pick me up at ten o' clock sharp."

"Then that gives us enough time to hang out" the Uchiha gave her a small smile.

She lowered her gaze for a moment" Sasuke-kun…."

The raven haired teen seemed to have read her mind" don't worry I will left you ten minutes before ten I promise."

"Nejini-san is very punctual he will come to the library at ten o' clock precisely."

"You're worrying too much already, get in its time that you visit different places aside from the library."

She smiled she knew she was happy but she didn't knew why she felt so safe being with the Uchiha she opened the door getting seated at the passenger seated. Sasuke has turned on his car and drove off from the parking lot driving into the streets and he was grinning in his mind. He's finally spending time with the Hyuga girl his plan has finally begun all he had to do now is follow her lead in being with her, everything must be done easily and patiently. He already knew about it from when Sakura laid down the rules of the bet that they have to make their fuck toys trust them and make them fall in love with them in order for the final steps of the bet to happen. Sleeping with them follow by the heart break at the school which they had one month to do all of that, it was enough time for him even if he was in a disadvantage.

He knew Sakura was already having a big lead over him since her fuck boy Naruto already likes her, which he didn't did not have a clue nor he knew why nor he could care less about it. He was hoping the blond teen will give her a lot of embarrassing moments and make her a complete laughing stock in front of the entire school, but apparently that wasn't happening. Sakura was a girl who was dominant no one would control her unless she would want to, by pretending she wasn't going to let the blond gets the pleasure to humiliate her even if he was unaware of it. The sooner he spends time with the pale eyed girl the better although it was no walk in the park for him he didn't like the idea of being with her, she kind of annoying and a bookworm. He gazed at her which she smiled and he smiled back he has gotten himself in quite the situation just to win one bet.

'I hope I can survive this it's taking me a lot of my will to be with her….'

"So where are we going?" Hinata finally replied after the small silence she was no longer nervous but pretty calm and secure.

"I would like for you to tell me."

She scratched the side of her head unsure" I really don't know where to I thought you knew where you're taking me?"

"I thought it was all right to ask you for suggestions."

"Okay let's see we can go to a Starbucks I know in the east market district or Borders."

'Bookworm places' he sweat dropped.

"Hinata how about if we go to some place where there's no such thing as books or even reading for the matter?"

"Um you're right sorry" she blushed at her mistake here she was trying to go to a place where she didn't wanted to see a book and she was the one giving suggestions for more book places.

"But I will take you don't know such places without books in them?" he stared at her with one eye.

She blushed again" I guess why you don't pick other places Sasuke-kun?"

"We can go to a night club I'm familiar with."

"Night club….?"

"It's a place where lots of people come to have a good time and dance."

'It's a no bookworm place' he added mentally.

She nodded feeling so insecure all of the sudden' dance….?'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Sasuke has parked his Camaro at the private VIP parking lot it wasn't the first time he has come to the place. Kindly showing that he was a gentleman he let Hinata out of the vehicle once he closed the door and armed the alarm both went their way to the building next to the parking space. Hinata's pale eyes were fixed o the building it wasn't as big as the library she gazed at the big sign in neon lights above the entrance that read "The Moonlight cove" it was the night club the Uchiha has talked to her about. When they arrived at the front the two teens saw a long line of people waiting to get access to the club, judging by the mass of people the club seems to be popular. Looks like it wasn't going to be easy getting in they could probably be waiting in line for a while and she didn't wanted waste more time remembering that she had until ten before returning to the library.

She looked at the raven haired teen that seemed to have read her mind he took her hand making her blushed and they passed the crowd waiting in line. Both were standing in front of the bouncer who was a very tall bald man wearing a black business suit he looked very strong for a moment the Hyuga teen got nervous that he wasn't going to let them in. However things changed when the large man gazed at Sasuke he has taken a small card from his jacket's pocket, he nodded letting them inside while the crowd was not happy that he let them in without waiting properly in line. She figured out that the card he must have shown him was some kind of pass to the club when they stepped foot inside the night club se was in awe.

The club was bigger inside than outside with different lights o the ceiling along with a wide floor where a lot of people were dancing, men and women alike. Most were adults but there was also a large variety of teens present dancing while others were in a corner talking and laughing, typical things teenager do on their free time. She smiled at the sight the place looked very social and comfortable to be she didn't paid attention to the bar section since she wasn't eighteen or older to drink alcoholic beverages, she still got curious of what would be like to have a sip. She has spotted a couple of girls probably the same age as hers wearing tight little skirts, outfits not to mention that they were showing cleavage anyone could confuse them with being prostitutes. She did recognize some of them from school though and they were probably with the group that tease her and bully her, she only focused o having fun tonight.

"Let's go" the Uchiha has taken her hand once again leading her to the dance floor.

"Wait Sasuke-kun I have never danced before."

"You don't have to know how just follow your body to the rhythm of the music."

"But I…."

"Look around most of the people here probably doesn't have a clue about dancing, loosen up and have fun."

'Have fun that it doesn't include reading books….'

She nodded smiling" okay I'll give it a try."

They arrived at the center of the dance floor when the DJ started playing a remix of Ace of Base beautiful life the people went wild listening to the awesome beat of the techno music. Taking the Uchiha's advice she let her body follow the music smiling her actually having fun while Sasuke was in front of her dancing too. In truth he was checking her out taking a good look at her body too bad she was wearing such baggy clothing, he thought she would looked good if she was wearing a tight dress showing the sexiness of her teen body. He knew she will have one hell of a cleavage if she did wear the right dress or tank top, maybe the reason she wears such clothes that doesn't show too much was because she was insecure of her body. She could be surprise he already knew she had a nice body it was truly sexy she could make a lot of boys get tons of nose bleeds indeed.

'I may have to lift her confidence if I want her to open up to me, gotta do something about her self esteem too.'

He wasn't happy to do those favors for her but he didn't have a choice if he wanted to win the bet against Sakura. They resumed their dancing bringing a lot of attention to the crowd the two teens were actually doing very good in dancing which the raven haired teen was impressed with Hinata's dancing and to think she hasn't danced before, it was hard to believe. Both smiled resuming their dancing and by now the rest of the crowd has followed their lead paying attention to their moves, soon they have become the center of attention of the evening. More people were coming to the dance floor to follow the two teens both were having a lot of fun. Hinata was smiling widely she never thought she will have so much fun dancing she was truly glad she decided to spend her time with the Uchiha, this was the beginning of the development of her friendship with him.

Pretty some of the girls from school started noticing the large dance crowd following the two teens, and most of them were part of Sasuke's fan club. Among them was Shion staring at the blue haired pale eyed girl dancing with him with a lot of jealousy she was expecting to get the chance to dance with him, since he mostly comes to the club every night. She was sixteen with long light blond hair and lavender eyes she was wearing a tight red dress showing her cleavage with a white mini skirt and white high heels, her choice of clothing said a lot about her that she was probably a prostitute. She wasn't going to let this continue she was going to spend her time with the Uchiha and not with some girl especially when she was the geek of school it really shocked her to see him with her of all people.

Sasuke and Hinata have stopped dancing and they were in the middle of taking a break. The raven haired teen was impressed with her while on the corner of his eyes he could see the small group of teenage girls glaring at the Hyuga teen, he ignored them. They are always looking for him to dance with either that or just to get laid with him right now he only had one focus and it was to be befriended with the blue haired Hyuga, gain her trust, gain her heart, sleep with her and break her heart those were the rules of the bet that Sakura made. He quickly checked on his wristwatch it was seven thirty only two and a half hours before sending her back to the library, it was enough time to be with her for this evening.

"That was so much fun" Hinata was still smiling.

"You could have fooled me when you told me you have never danced before" Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"I just did what you told me and it worked, it was a little embarrassing that everyone else started copying us."

"They know when to follow great dancers."

The Hyuga teen giggled at his remark blushing slightly" I didn't know dancing was exciting…."

"This is just a small taste of having real fun you'll get used to it eventually."

She nodded with a smile 'I have really missed a lot in my life so many things to do, I guess I haven't really lived my life to the fullest' her pale eyes stood in deep thought after experiencing a small portion of hanging out with friends.

"I'm a little thirsty" she replied.

"Thirsty eh….this isn't the best place to get a drink they sell alcohol I doubt they sell soda here."

They suddenly stopped walking when they saw someone heading their way. Sasuke was in deep thought spotting Shion getting in their way he didn't like the looks of things he already knew that she wasn't happy that he was hanging around with another girl. Hell there was a group of teen girls in the club that were glaring daggers at Hinata ad it was worse because they considered her a geek ad miss unpopular. The Uchiha didn't liked the blond girl was staring at the Hyuga teen with such a glint of jealousy and anger like a hungry eagle waiting to get it's sharp claws on its prey, it looks could kill. Things were going to get ugly if he didn't do something he wasn't planning of ruining his time with the pale eyed girl just when everything was going fine, not to a girl who is jealous and probably wants to get into his pants.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" she smiled brightly.

"Hey Shion…."

She quickly glared looking at the Hyuga teen" you must be lost book worm this isn't the library, you have taken a wrong turn now leave the way you came."

"I…." Hinata felt hurt by her comment maybe she shouldn't be here after all.

"She's not lost she's with me" replied the Uchiha.

"She's with you?" Shion started laughing" oh Sasuke-kun you're such a kidder why would you go out with this geek."

"He….he's not with me" the Hyuga girl blushed of course she wasn't dating the Uchiha.

"That's right we're just hanging out as friends" Sasuke was calmed.

"Hanging out?" the blond girl raised an eyebrow.

"We're just friends…."

She glared at Hinata again" leave right now before I do something to you I might not regret later."

"Shion that's enough" the raven haired teen said.

"Come on Sasuke-kun ditch the book worm and let's go dance I am so happy that you came here tonight, I have been waiting for you."

Hinata lowered her head she was hurt" maybe you should take her offer Sasuke-kun."

"What?"

"I think it will be best if you spend time with her than with me…."

Shion smiled" you made the right choice pale eyes Sasuke-kun is way out of your league now move along we're going to steal the dance floor."

The blue haired teen nodded slowly walking away her heart broken to pieces and Shion was right. Why would the most popular boy in school would take his time to be with her when he can go with any girl he pleases, girls who were better, pettier than her she wasn't enough or even worthy to be with him. She didn't looked back trying to hold any tears from falling at least she was able to have some fun before her friendship with the Uchiha was broken.

Shion took Sasuke's hand" let's get going then."

However the Uchiha didn't walk with her" Sasuke-kun?"

"Didn't you hear me I said enough?"

"What why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't want to be with you Shion I said I'm here with Hinata so get lost!"

"What?" the blond girl was shocked at his outburst.

'Sasuke-kun….' Hinata looked back at him as a couple of tears were falling.

Shion glared at him" I can't believe I'm hearing this you rather be with her than with me?"

"Thanks for finally getting the message I already told you I'm hanging out with her."

"But she's a geek how could you even be with her?"

"Look I don't have time to waste I'm done with you, Hinata let's go."

The Hyuga teen smiled giving a nod she followed the raven haired teen while Shion was very pissed that he has rejected her for the school's book worm. No there was no chance in hell that she was going to let things stay like this she was going to do something about this, it was her fault that Sasuke turned her down.

'That pale eye freak is going to pay.'

She ran to them ready to slap her good" you stupid bitch!"

"Shion stop!" shouted the Uchiha.

However what happened next was done in a blink of an eye. The blond teen never got the chance to slap Hinata because the Hyuga has reacted quickly grabbing her hand and throwing her to the ground in a very painful way. She was just defending herself and she wasn't going to get slap by someone who only wanted to get into Sasuke's pants the people at the club gasped seeing the incident, all eyes were on the blue haired girl. Sasuke stood with wide eyes and his mouth wide open he couldn't even react in time to stop Shion from attacking his friend, it all happened so fast. The blond girl was on the ground in pain after the strong throw her back was aching and she was angrier than before with the Hyuga teen while everyone was still watching at the scenery.

"Hinata….?" The Uchiha was still shocked.

She was blushing feeling so embarrassed that everyone was looking at her" I….I know self defense I took judo lessons…."

'Damn….' thought the raven haired teen looking at Shion.

"Damn you I'm going to get you for this!" shouted the enraged blond.

The bouncer arrived and he grabbed Shion getting her out of the building since she was the one that started the whole thing.

Sasuke smirked" thanks for taking out the trash."

"Are you all right Sasuke-kun?"

"I should be the one asking you that I didn't know you could do that."

She giggled" there are lots of things you don't know about me I guess."

'So it seems….'

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I would like to eat something."

"Let's go then."

They left the club while Sasuke was still staring at Hinata remembering what she just did to Shion he never thought she will be able to do something like that, for a moment he felt nervous. This girl was strong and she knew how to defend herself it was hard to believe that she was actually picked on by other girls at school with her skills she could probably earn respect instead of being treated as a geek and an outcast. It finally hit him that this girl was dangerous and anything he might say that will offend her could probably be bad for him she wasn't to be taken lightly.

'It's a good thing I won't have my way with her so quickly or she might kick my ass….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Wendy's fast food restaurant downtown district)

The two teens have come to the nearest fast food restaurant from the night club which it was Wendy's. Sasuke was once again kind enough to pay for the food for both and Hinata was happy he did although she could have paid for her own food because she has enough money from her allowance thanks to her father. The Uchiha has ordered the baconator combo while the Hyuga teen has ordered a junior bacon with biggie French fries soda and a small frosty. They were seated in one of the tables on the right corner next to the large glass window so far they were quiet enjoying their meal probably either thinking about how good the food is or something else.

Sasuke was still thinking what happened earlier at the club his view on Hinata has changed when he saw her sending Shion to the ground with a Judo technique. At first he thought she was just a shy, weird, geek who only likes reading books he did have the last thing right but the first things he started doubting it. She told him there were a lot of things he didn't knew about her and she was right, looks can be deceiving he knew about the term never thought the Hyuga girl was a different person that one can tell with just one glance. He took another bite from his baconator burger gazing at the pale eyed teen he needed to tell her about what happened back at the club he really wanted to know more about her.

"That was pretty good."

"Huh….I guess the burger must be good" she smiled.

"No I'm talking about what you did to Shion back at the club?"

"Oh that it was really nothing" Hinata finished blushing at the complement.

"Nothing I don't think that's the right word for it, you actually tossed her like a Frisbee" he smirked.

She giggled at his comment" thanks Sasuke-kun…."

"So how did you know Judo?"

"My father made me take the lessons he wanted me to defend myself just for these kinds of emergencies, I guess the lessons paid off after all."

'No kidding and to think her father and Neji are both over protective of her I should worry more about whoever will try to attack her.'

"It took me a whole year to mastered Judo it was hard but I managed" she finished taking a sip from her coke.

He nodded taking some French fries" okay but there's one thing that has been bothering me since I saw you defend yourself against Shion."

She blinked about to take another bite from her junior bacon burger" what is it?"

"You have always been mistreated and bullied back at school all the girls are always picking on you, if you know Judo all along then why don't you defend yourself against them?"

Hinata stood quiet lowering her pale eyes before she spoke" I guess….I don't want to bring too much attention on myself. If they find out that I can defend myself either they will be afraid of me or try to pick on me even more, I think it's better to leave things the way they are…."

"But it's not right that you let yourself be stepped and picked on by those bullies like that you should defend yourself and show them you're not some weak little girl. Self defense it's about self respect don't you get tire of the same thing happening to you every day?"

She sighed" I really don't feel like it I guess I…."

"You're afraid?"

"What?"

"You're afraid that if you defend yourself you will decrease your chances of having friends even more, is that right?"

Her pale eyes widened yes that was it Sasuke was right and he was able to found out the truth of why she would prefer to be picked on like an outcast" everyone ignores me while others mistreats me they think I'm a geek and a book worm, if I show them I can defend myself they will think less of me and they get scare of me…."

'She's so easy to read.'

"You told me you know the pain of being lonely of not having friends, and then you must understand someone like me. I have never had any friends in my entire life I'm afraid of everything I do, it's better for others to see me as a geek and give me the attention than been afraid of me and ignore me completely. The pain is worse than being bullied."

"You don't have to feel like that anymore" Sasuke took another bite of his bacon burger" I'm here now so you won't be lonely anymore."

Hinata felt her eyes watered smiling at him" thank you Sasuke-kun you don't know how much this means to me."

"What are friends for?"

She smiled continuing eating her junior bacon burger" you know I have always had trouble expressing myself when I talk to other people, I will stutter or I find it hard to say the right words…."

'Tell me about it' he rolled his eyes.

"But it's strange with you I don't seem to have those problems anymore."

"You did stutter when we first met at school" he replied coolly.

"I did but now I don't and I don't have a problem expressing myself when I'm with you. I think I know why maybe because I feel safe around you."

"You feel safe?"

"When I'm with you I feel secure and comfortable I guess it's because I trust you" she smiled.

"Thanks glad you feel that way about me" he drank from his coke.

She suddenly grabbed her French fries and did something that caught the attention of the Uchiha as she ate them.

"Hinata….?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just dip your French fries in your frosty?" he raised an eyebrow giving her a weird look.

"Eeekkk" she suddenly freaked out realizing her mistake.

'Oh no I can't believe I did that in front of Sasuke-kun!'

She felt so embarrassed what she did was gross but she couldn't help it. It has been something she has come to do whenever she gets the chance to go to Wendy's she actually likes dipping French fries on the frosty, simply because they taste good. She was in for it for sure there's no way the Uchiha will continue having her as his friend after what he just witnessed, he will now think she's weird. Her eyes snapped open when she saw the raven haired teen dipping his French fries on her frosty she blinked a couple of times thinking that she wasn't seeing things.

"Sasuke-kun….?"

"It's good" he swallowed the fries.

"You mean…."

"Yeah I dipped my fries on the frosty too I didn't order one because I didn't want you to know looks like I'm not the only one" he smirked.

She smiled" I'm not the only one who think they taste good."

"No but don't tell anyone about this."

She laughed" don't worry your secret is safe from me."

They resumed their eating while the Uchiha was staring at her an evil grin appeared on his lips' looks like gaining her trust was a lot easier than I thought if I keep this up she will fall for me in no time, as long as Neji doesn't get in my way everything will be just fine….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Sasuke has left Hinata once they said their goodbyes she went back to the library arriving at the entrance. She checked the timer on her cell phone and it was ten o' clock sharp and just like that Neji arrived ready to pick her up just like he assured her. She went inside as he drove off heading to the Hyuga mansion she was thinking about her time spent with Sasuke and it was great she has made her mind that she wanted to continue hanging out with him even if it means that she will have to keep the information a secret to her cousin and father. She was already waiting for the next day to go to the library so it can turn into another evening to be with her friend.

Neji who had no idea what his cousin was up only smiled at her while keeping his eyes on the road" did you had fun at the library Hinata-sama?"

She smiled widely" yes I had a lot of fun."

* * *

"**It seems Sasuke-kun found a way to have Hinata and slowly turn her into his tool for victory in the bet. Both of us were now even in our friendly competition while neither of us we're taking this slowly we have plenty of time to use our tools before we break them. However unlike me Sasuke-kun's little plan is about to backfire…."**

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

**There finally another chapter done and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you have enjoy this chapter I know it was hot with the Sakura and Ino girl on girl action I do feel like giving Naruto the gold medal for resisting such temptation without pleasuring himself or joining the party, either I should feel proud of him or maybe smack him for being such an idiot. Now I know people don't get any ideas Sakura is not really a lesbo she's straight this still is a Saku/Naru story that won't change everything will be explain in the next chapter. Remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: Dealing with Neji


	5. Important

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
